The Perfect Daughter
by AngelMiko289
Summary: Kagome's ignored by everyone, until a new student comes along, and his name was Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha become enemies and somewhat friends. Then they meet the rest of the group.But Kikyo wants to pull them apart, will she succed?InuKa SaMi KoA SeR
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, this fic is kinda based on me. My sister is nothing like Kikyo in this except when she's angry. I know that I'm supposed to feel awful, but I can't. Kagome will have a good ending. She's not going to cut or anything. I'm going to add little Welsh things before the chappies. ENJOY!  
  
_'Na un yw perffaith'  
  
-Kagome  
_  
Translation: No one is perfect  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The Perfect Daughter  
  
Prologue  
  
By: AngelMiko289  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
-Kagome's Entry-  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
_'The perfect daughter, that's what every one wants. A perfect daughter, oh how I would laugh at them. They were so naïve, the perfect daughter? That's very laughable.  
  
But my 'perfect' sister was in my mother's eye. All she saw was her never me, always her. Even though we were twins, my mother thought that I'm my sister. But always forget my name.  
  
There are times that my sister would be nice. But she didn't care if I burned in hell. All she knows is that I would burn and she will be in heaven. Just because of my envy that she was the perfect daughter.  
  
Oh no, she wasn't just perfect in my mother's eyes. She was perfect in my teacher's and everyone's eyes. Kikyo was always like that. The perfect name, her name means bell flower.  
  
Sometimes if I wondered if my father hadn't died, would he also say that I'm not perfect? Always forget my name? Those are the questions I ask you. But he just had to die. I don't even know his name.  
  
When I was little, we (my sister and I) were best of friends. My mother always said that were we both perfect, yeah until I understood the word perfect! I would always get A's and B's. But Kikyo got all A's. That's what made my mother proud.  
  
Then, Kikyo would break all promises to me in the 5th grade. Then in the 6th, claiming that I never said that she promised me something. Oh how I wish that she would just shrivel and be a piece of dirt. But whenever she did something wrong, she would put the 'charm' on my mother and say that I did it. They believed her. They would ground me from the T.V. and internet.  
  
Kikyo did cheerleading and I took soccer and sports. My mom was very happy with Kikyo, but was disappointed in me. She took Spanish, while I took French. Of course my mother was always happy for Kikyo and always disappointed in me. I took Welsh as Kikyo took Greek.  
  
Of course she was always disappointed in me. My 'friends' are also Kikyo's friends they fall into her trap. So my friends become Kikyo's friends. That's when I shielded people away from me. Kikyo was a powerful miko. And I wasn't.  
  
See, this list can continue on and on. I do have somewhat a grudge against her. (A/N: Okay, some of Kikyo's description is not like my sister. Sometimes I would hold a grudge but I would never be envious and that my sister would act so mean. Some of it would describe my sister when she's angry at me. So don't get the wrong idea. Oh yeah, about my family, my mom is nice to me and my sister. And think that we are both perfect and my dad is still alive and loves us all very much. Lot of the fanfic will not describe me and my family. My sister is also older then me. So she doesn't meet my friends.) Every one thinks that I'm her. But I'm not. Gladly for that I'm happy.  
  
But the good thing is, I have a little brother. Before my father died, she got pregnant when Kikyo and I were 4 years old. He was born after he died. My brother doesn't like Kikyo for some reason. Whenever she was in the room, he would drag me into another room. He would stick up for me. He was my best friend to me. My grandpa dislikes Kikyo, because she's not interested in history. She usual just grabs the nearest nerd. (Which seems to be always me) and make me do her Home Work. My grandfather is somewhat my friend. He's always there for me.  
  
Well, journal, that's about me. Today I'm 15 years old, and still my life is the same way as I wrote it. I hope that tomorrow won't be worse. All that I can say is Na un yw perffaith'  
  
_-End of Entry-  
  
Kagome closed her red journal that she bought. She sighed then walked over to the shelf of her cherry oak desk, opened it, then placed her journal. She closed the desk, and locked it. She placed her pale hands on the top of her desk. Tears were dripping down her face. She grabbed a tissue from a tissue box that was near her desk.  
  
Right next to the box, was a photo frame. The photo frame was faced down on the desk. On the purple photo frame was a picture of her, Kikyo, her mother and father, blowing bubbles and grinning as they looked at the camera. On the back of the photo were some carefully written words in black ink.  
  
It said, _'Tua fy beiddgarwch merchs, mi cariad chwi.  
-eich tad'  
  
Translation: 'To my darling daughters, I love you.  
-your father'  
__-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_A/N: Okay, okay, I'm done with the Prologue! YAY! I hope you enjoyed! Anyways please review! Oh yeah, Word of the Wise Na un yw perffaith!!! Understand that! See ya for the next chappie!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Anyways, can you please update for Sleeping Miko? I would really appreciate it! Then I won't have to delete it! Okay, here's the first chappie! Oh and before I forget, thank you, you 2 reviews! I really appreciate that you reviewed!  
  
_'Na un yw yr un faith'  
-Inuyasha  
_  
Translation: No one is the same  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
The Perfect Daughter  
  
Chapter 1 The New Student  
  
By: AngelMiko289

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
-Kagome's Entry-  
  
_You know about that if you wish for something really hard, it might come true? Like example, friends that don't break your trust? Well, it might take you a few years just to have your wish. Today might be the day that you would get your wish or tomorrow. Actually any day you can get your wish. It's like wishing on a wishing star. Except without the star, you don't know what day, or time! It's really frustrating if you wished it 20 years ago and never got your wish.  
  
Actually, it's more like me, except the part that I wanted a wish for 20 years. It's more like 15 years that I wanted that wish. Sometimes, when you look at your self in the mirror, you wonder what do you, wish for. Some times it's something like money, or something physical. But for me, it's like half and half.  
  
I want something that is kinda of both. I want have friends that won't fall for Kikyo's 'charm'. I guess you would call that both mentally and physically, I think.... Anyways, I hope that, that my wish would come true. I have to go to school. My mom is coming up the stairs and she might yell at me to hurry up because I'm making 'precious' Kikyo late. Let me ask, why the hell would I care?  
_  
-End of Entry-  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
"Kagome!!!! Kagome Hiragishi! Your going to make your sister late for school!" yelled her mom from downstairs.

'I'm coming mom!" Kagome yelled back. She quickly put her diary in her desk drawer, and locked it. 'You know Souta's and I are going to be late too you know.' Kagome sighed.  
  
She pulled on a large black T-shirt that said 'Watch were ur going' in red bold letters, a black mini skirt with black pants that had flames licking at the bottom of them, a blue choker with a pink jewel in the middle, and worn tennis shoes. She placed her black gloves that had a red string tied on the wrist of the glove. She walked down stairs to meet her sister. (She's not a gothic okay?)  
  
Souta meet her in the hallway, while going down stairs. He had on a white T- shirt that said 'Don't Run' and on the back it says 'The party is just getting started' in black letters, he had on brand new tennis shoes, and black pants on.  
  
"So, mom called you down to 'cause of the perfect' girl?" asked 11 year old Souta.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I swear! It's like her whole life is revolving around the girl!"  
  
They both of them sighed and went downstairs then stood there in shock as they saw their 'perfect' sister. Kikyo had on a preppy skirt (a really, really short skirt), a white tank top, a jacket wrapped around her shoulders, and really big high heels. Souta and Kagome just stared. (Trust me, people have high heels high as my leg! My friend has one of those!)  
  
"God, this is why I hate her." murmured Souta to Kagome, softly, so their mother won't hear them. Unfortunately their grandpa heard them.  
  
"Count me in." Kagome and their grandfather replied at the same time. Kikyo just stared at the three whispering people.  
  
"Hello?!" yelled Kikyo. 'Well that got there attention.' she watched Kagome, Souta and Grandpa shot up.  
  
"We got to go Kagome! I heard that we have a new student!" she said cheerfully, through her gritted teeth.  
  
"And why should I care?" asked Kagome, sourly.  
  
"Because I want to meet him!" yelled Kikyo, Kagome, grudgingly agreed and then, their mom kissed Kikyo on the forehead. They both headed to the bus stop. Then they (or rather Kikyo) meet Naraku, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Hiten, Maten, Hojo (a.k.a. Jelly fish with no back bone!!!!!), Yura, Kanna, and Kagura. They were the popular group.  
  
"Did you hear? There's a new kid! His name is means dog-demon!" squealed Jakotsu.  
  
"Are you sure? Where did you get this information from?" asked Naraku coldly.  
  
"Oh hun, it doesn't matter about his name, yours means hell. As long if he's cute, and really good looking hair, then I don't really care!" said Yura, toying with her comb.  
  
"Agreed!" replied Jakotsu, everyone that was at the bus stop looked at the group that was currently talking.  
  
In a dark corner, Kagome, chuckled at Jakotsu's antics, was about to interrupt the worldly conversation when the bus came.  
  
"Come on you kids! Get in!" yelled the bus driver roughly.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Man! I really wanted to embarrass Kikyo!" she sighed again and went on the yellow bus.  
-

-

-

-  
-At school; 3rd Period-  
-

-

-

-

-  
"Man, this is really boring...." murmured Kagome, as she flicked a paper football around. She was currently in 3rd period, which was Math, her most hated subject.  
  
"Yo! Is this Mr. Kikmi's Calculus? " asked a deep voice. Every one shot up in alarm, as a tall figure, slouched against the door way.  
  
Meanwhile Mr. Kikmi, the teacher was trying to find a weapon to use against the figure.  
  
"Shit! I knew that, that old man would lead me wrong!" the figure cussed.  
  
"Who are you young man?" asked Mr. Kikmi, in a strong voice that had a wimpy tone. (Sheesh! I made this guy a real wimp did I? Anyways, I'm really sorry about that....;)  
  
"I'm the new student." replied the figure. Then the figure stepped into the light.  
  
"Oh, yes, the principal said that you would be coming during math today." Mr. Kikmi said, while he straightened out his rumpled clothes. "What is your name then?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha Senshinu."16 year old Inuyasha said coolly.  
  
"Yes, can you tell us about your self?" asked Mr. Kikmi  
  
"Well.. I was born in Hiroshima, I'm 16 years old, and I guess that's all..."  
  
Kagome observed him carefully. He had on a worn red short sleeve hoodie with the words in black 'Bruises R Blue, Blood is Red, I HATE U!' and a fist on it, a sleeveless back shirt underneath his hoodie, a red and black glove on is left hand with the finger part cut off and a band on his right, wearing worn blue pants, with little rips on it, black bandages on both legs, red and black sneakers, and a rosary on his neck. (You know the thing that Kagome says SIT with?) The unusual thing is that he had dog ears, long silver white hair, amber eyes and fangs.  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha, you may sit next to........" Mr. Kikmi looked around, ignoring the waving hands of many girls (including Kikyo), and looked at the seat next to Kagome. "You can sit next to Kagome." Mr. Kikmi finished, smirking at Kagome.  
  
Every one gasped and as some girls, Kikyo included, looked at Kagome, jealously in their eyes as Inuyasha walked to the empty seat next to Kagome, and sat down.  
  
"You know the last person that sat there, died a painful death." Kagome hissed.  
  
'That should scare him...' Kagome thought.  
  
"So? Who cares? We are all going to die someday." Inyasha replied back, hissed back.  
  
'Sheesh! What is this girl trying to do? Scare me out of my seat?' Inuyasha thought, 'at least this girl is better then her fucking twin over there!'  
  
'Wow.... The last person that sat there had screamed bloody murder and ran out the door. Now no one knows what happened to him...... Well, this guy looks like a good friend.... Wait! What hell am I saying?! I swore that I wouldn't make any friends because I don't need them!' Kagome thought.  
  
[Yeah, but you didn't say a friend that was a boy!]  
  
{Who are you?}  
  
[Duh! I'm your conscious!]  
  
{Huh? You are?}  
  
[Of course, I'm the little voice in your head that prevents you from killing Kikyo!]  
  
{-.-?}  
  
[Okay, never mind! Let's get back to the boy! You really need a friend do you know that?]  
  
{Yeah... But every time I get a friend, Kikyo would use her 'charm' and then they become her friends.}  
  
[Give him a chance, Kagome. Not everyone is like that you know.]  
  
{Oh yeah, then who else, dearest my conscious?}  
  
[Souta, Grandpa, and some others that you push yourself away from!]  
  
{But-}  
  
[Look Kagome, discover it yourself. In the meanwhile I got to go... You know that Mr. Kikmi is going to call on you for the problem..... See you!]  
  
Kagome came back to reality, when Mr. Kikmi walked up to her.  
  
He smirked and then approached her. She gulped then looked at the problem, that was on the board, quickly.  
  
'Oh, crap!!!!! I don't know what's the answer for the problem.... Lesse..... That goes with that... And-'  
  
"Kagome, do you know the answer to the problem on the board?" asked Mr. Kikmi still smirking.  
  
"Uh......" Kagome hesitated. Her forehead was sweating. When Mr. Kikmi was about to say something, the bell had rung.  
  
"Grrrr.... Okay class! Home work tonight is... Well..."  
  
Every one was waiting, with their pens poised over their assignment books.  
  
"Well, nothing I guess..." Mr. Kikmi muttered.  
  
Then the students raced out of the hot classroom.  
  
"Curse that short term memory!" muttered Mr. Kikmi as he punched himself over the forehead.  
-

-

-

-

-

-  
-Outside the classroom-  
-

-

-

-

-

-  
"Oi! Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome turned around to look at the newbie as she opened her locker.  
  
"What?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Why did you threaten me so I can be out of my seat?" Inuyasha asked, a little curious as he slouched against the next locker.  
  
"Well, you know what they say, curiosity kills the cat "Kagome said back, sharply.  
  
"Well, aren't we Ms. Touchy!" Inuyasha exclaimed, not surprised.  
  
"Why are you bothering to talk to me anyways?" asked Kagome, as she slammed her locker shut.  
  
"Don't know. 'Cause that slut keeps on following me around and I was wondering why she was. And plus I forgot to ask you something, are you guys twins or something?" he asked, cocking his head.  
  
"Yep, what do you think, except she's the 'perfect' person." Kagome said as she started walking.  
  
"Na un yw perffaith" Inuyasha said seriously as he caught up with Kagome.  
  
"Uh? How do you know Welsh?" asked Kagome alarmed as she stopped. 'Only a few people I know actually know that langue!' Kagome thought in alarm.  
  
"I study Welsh. What can I say, it's like understanding gibberish at first but the culture is amazing!" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, finally someone is interested in the culture!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"So what period do you have lunch?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"5th period, how about you?" asked Kagome  
  
"Same." Inuyasha replied back.  
  
"Can I see your schedule?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure. Here it is." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome scanned the sheet. 'He has all my classes. Wow...' Kagome thought.  
  
"We have the same classes." said Kagome as she handed the sheet back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Cool!, I got to run, I need to get the books out of my locker and I think the slut isn't around see ya in class!" Inuyasha said as he ran down the hallway.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Well so much for the promise that I had.' she thought as she started walking down the still crowded hallway to her classroom. Then when she was about to turn a corner, a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her to the janitor's closet.  
  
"Well, sister, nice to see you again." said an eerie voice, as the person took her hand away from Kagome's mouth as she wiped it with a white hanky that she had in her jacket pocket.  
  
"What do you want, Kikyo?" Kagome said, as she ripped her arms away from her sister.  
  
"Well... I saw you talking to Inuyasha... And I was wondering what were you saying? Were you saying nice stuff about me?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"No... we weren't talking about you, we were talking about the Welsh culture and things like that." replied Kagome.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Kikyo, eerily.  
  
"Yeah....." said Kagome.  
  
"Listen Kag, I want you to get away from my Inu-chan...." Kikyo spit at Kagome.  
  
Kagome wiped the spittle, and then replied," Sorry, but you can't control my life. So too bad, if he and I want to be friends then you can't stop us!" Kagome stomped out of the closet.  
  
"Oh Kagome, my dearest sister... Inuyasha will be mine!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Kikyo said, cackling evilly.  
  
Then the janitor came in. "Excuse me kan ya let my put the mop away mate?" asked the janitor in a broken English tone.  
  
"Okay," Kikyo said as she stepped aside then when the janitor left Kikyo started laughing evilly again. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
The janitor sighed as he heard the girl laugh from the closet. 'What is the world coming to?' the janitor thought.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
A/N: FINALLY!!! I'M DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYYYY!!!!! Sorry, a little hyper. I drank lemonade and its 1:17 in the morning! Anyways, the computer is having some bugs again.... Grrrrrrr......... Anyways, I'm really sorry for the delay for the chappie. My sister used 3 days on the computer because of a dare.. That I happen to lose to... Anyways, I might be late on the chappies because the internet doesn't work on my computer that often anymore...... Anyways, please review!!! Oh yeah, can you check out Sleeping Miko and review. I'm starting on the 1rst chappie on it. Oh sorry that I had to hurry, oh yeah, when I was editing it, I kinda realized that Kagome and Inuyasha is a little OCC, sorry about that. Please REVIEW!!!  
--;  
P.S. Sorry if the chappie is a little short! I'll make it longer next time!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry!!!! I haven't made the chappies longer. I'm trying to edit the first chapter. But, since I am a beginner, I don't know how!!! . Sorry about that. Anyways, I deleted Justice or not. Anyways, please give me some ideas!!!! Thanks!!! Let's go on ward!  
  
_'Na un cael yr hawl tua bod trafod anghywir'  
  
-Miroku  
_  
Translation: No one have the right to be treated wrongly.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!! If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this would I?  
-

-

-

-

-  
The Perfect Daughter  
  
Chapter 2

No one has the right to be treated wrongly  
  
By: AngelMiko289  
-

-

-

-

-  
-Inuyasha's POV-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
When I came inside the school with Sessomaru, I immediately went to the principle's office. Sessomaru just walked off looking at his schedule. Meanwhile I had to sit a chair, waiting for the principle to finish his fucking talk.  
  
I sat in one of the crazily colored chairs. Next to me was a boy that had a purplish blackish kind of hair in a small tail, he had violet eyes, and had both ears pierced. He was wearing a large black coat that almost covered his hands, underneath he had a blue shirt, with black jeans and what was barely unnoticeable was that he had a purple glove with rosaries on them.  
  
The boy turned and looked at me.  
  
"Hey! My name is Miroku!" chirped Miroku as he put out his hand.  
  
When I was about to say something to Miroku, the person that was in the office, talking to the principle, came out, then the principle, a.k.a. Myouga, poked his head out of his office.  
  
"Next! Oh. It's you Miroku." Myouga said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Myouga asked, his head still poked out of the door way.  
  
"How about you let me in and I'll tell you all about it?" Miroku said smirking.  
  
"Fine, fine...." Myouga said as he popped back inside of his office and opened the door wider so Miroku can get in.  
  
Miroku grinned at me as he went in and closed the door behind them. My ears flicked as I heard them talking.  
  
"But Myouga!!!"  
  
"No buts! You have made 39 female teachers quit this whole year!"  
  
"I was just commenting on how they looked!"  
  
"Yes, and groping them at the same time!"  
  
"I couldn't resist!"  
  
I sweatdropped. So this guy is a perverted moron. My ears twitched as I heard something else.  
  
"You will not touch ANY of the female staff member's butts! Understood? Or you will be suspended!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it!"  
  
"Now go!"  
  
I looked at the door as Miroku came out, and had his right hand fingers crossed. I raised my eyebrow. I watched Mirkou walked down the hall, when a girl went pass him, he got a black eye.  
  
"Next!" said Myouga from his office.  
  
I walked into his office, and sat down in another crazily colored chair. I looked at the chair, before I sat down and swore under my breath.  
  
"So, Mr. Senshinu," Myouga said as he picked up a file that was on top of his desk, opened it, then looked at it, "you used to go to God Tree High. But here in Shikon High, we won't expect anything from you but to try your best." He said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. My old principle said that too. Joy...... I sighed then looked at Myouga and studied him. He had graying hair, tiny little reading glasses that he put on a minute ago; he wore a black suit and another crazily colored tie.  
  
What's with this guy with crazily colored things anyways?  
  
"Anyways, I see that you've met Miroku Wantabe." said Myouga as I snapped back into reality.  
  
"Yes, I have. So can you tell me more about him?" I asked as I sat back into the chair.  
  
"Yes, well, as you see, he's a pervert. He claims that he's from a long line of monks,"  
  
I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Monks? He act's like no monk that I know."  
  
"Yes well, he has a wound on his right hand, the one with the glove on it. He is from a foster family. Sadly his father and mother had died inside of a fire where they used to live. He is an only child." Myouga finished.  
  
(I'll explain more about Miroku in the later chapters and the Author's notes in the ending of the chapters.)  
  
I just stared.  
  
"Whatever." I said as I handed Myouga my schedule.  
  
"Can you show me where my classrooms are?' I asked impatiently.  
  
"Ahh... Yes... Let see..... Follow me, I'll show you you're first class." Myouga said as he stood up from his chair and walked out of his office, with me following him.  
  
I sighed as followed the old man. I followed him until we stopped at the beginning at another hallway.  
  
"Your classroom should be the sixth one on the left." He yelled back at me as he walked off. I stood there.  
  
"What the friggin hell was that about?" I said to myself as I walked down to the sixth classroom on the left and looked at the sign on the door.  
  
"Mr. Kikmi's Class, Calculus." I muttered softly on my breath, as I stuffed my schedule that Myouga had given me earlier as I opened the door.  
  
The fucking teacher was talking.  
  
It seemed like he was talking to himself, because everyone was either flicking or writing on scraps of sheets of paper, or sleeping. Well this class might be nice, when moose start to fly, then landed in a garbage truck, then a pig walked up to me then said "Yo dude wazup?"  
  
"Yo! Is this Mr. Kikmi's Calculus" I asked.  
  
My eyes followed the teacher's movements as he scrambled around trying to find a weapon against me. Trust me; no fucking baseball bat will ever hurt me. I smirked lightly, and then I realized maybe the old man did lead me wrong....  
  
"Shit! I knew that, that old man would lead me wrong!" I cussed as I scowled darkly. Oh that old man is gonna PAY!!!  
  
""Who are you young man?" the teacher asked in a wimpy sort of tone. I raised my eyebrow. So this guy was a wimp? That was unusual. Well, considering how he taught the class, it wasn't really unusual.  
  
"I'm the new student." I said as I stepped a little inside the classroom. Then I saw a girl in the middle of the classroom observe me as I walked in.  
  
"Oh, yes, the principal said that you would be coming during math today" Mr. Kikmi said as he straightened his rumpled clothes.  
  
Well at least the old man is useful for something.  
  
"What is your name then?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha Senshinu." I said as I looked at the girl in the middle that was observing me. Then I looked at the front row and saw the same girl, except... er... a little sluttish.  
  
"Yes, can you tell us about your self?" Mr. Kikmi asked.  
  
I looked at the girl in the middle of the class room while replying "Well.. I was born in Hiroshima, I'm 16 years old, and I guess that's all..."  
  
I studied the girl for a short while. She had a good body build. Not that I'm being a pervert. She was wearing a large black T-shirt that says "Watch were ur going" in bold red. She had on a black mini, with black pants flames licking at the bottom of the both pants legs.  
  
She had on black gloves. But the weird thing is that she had a familiar aura around her. But he couldn't quite place it on why it was so familiar to me, and that the pink jewel on the choker was glowing with power.  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha, you may sit next to........" Mr. Kikmi looked around, ignoring the waving hands of many girls, including the slut girl, and looked at the seat next to the girl in the middle.  
  
"You can sit next to Kagome." the teacher said smirking.  
  
Every one was gasping. Why would they be scared of the girl Kagome? I walked over to the girl that was staring murderously at her teacher, while he was still smirking, and sat down in the empty seat next to her.  
  
The girl, Kagome looked at me, and then hissed "You know that last person that sat there died a painful death."  
  
I looked at her, "So? Who cares? We are all going to die someday." I hissed back, as I smirked mentally.  
  
'Sheesh! What is this girl trying to do? Scare me out of my seat?' I thought, 'at least this girl is better then her fucking twin over there!' I looked over to the girl in the sluttish outfit. I then looked over at Kagome.  
  
Kagome was having a mental battle with herself as Mr. Kikmi walked to her, without her noticing.  
  
"Kagome, do you know the answer to the problem on the board?" asked Mr. Kikmi smirking.  
  
I scowled. This guy is sly... I dislike people who are sly especially teachers.  
  
Kagome was sweating. "Uhhhhh....." she muttered. Then she hesitated. When Mr. Kikmi was about to say something, the bell rang.  
  
"Grrrr.... Okay class! Home work tonight is... Well..."  
  
Everyone in the class including me and Kagome had our pens poised over our assignment books.  
  
"Well, nothing I guess..." Mr. Kikmi muttered.  
  
I smirked, thankful that I didn't have any math homework especially in the beginning of the year.  
  
Then everyone in the class room raced out.  
  
When I left, I saw Mr. Kikmi slapped his forehead and cursed his short term memory loss.  
  
I walked to my locker, then I was about to place my books in and take some for my next class. Then my ears twitched as I swerved around. I saw the slut grinning down on me.  
  
I looked at the slut. Behind her was a group of people.  
  
One had weird markings on his face, and was also grinning.... Ewwww... I think he's gay.....  
  
(I know Inuyasha sounds grossed out about that, but you would too if you had a gay person looking at you like that you're gonna be his next dinner.)  
  
Another slut was also looking at me. She was fiddling with her comb that was around her neck. Strangely she smells like a hair demon....  
  
The guy next to slut#1(a.k.a Kikyo), had his arm slung around her, then there was another guy that had long hair, (not that it can compete with Fluffy's! :)) with a ghastly look on him. He was glaring at me murderously at me.  
  
Next to him were a guy and his fat brother. One had hair and the other.... Well.... let's just say that either that he's so old that he lost all of his hair, or that he had an accident that included something making his hair fall out.  
  
"So... Is this my welcoming committee?" I asked as I lifted an eyebrow. (He seems to do that a lot don't you think?)  
  
"Nope....." said slut #1.  
  
"Okay then, why are you here?" I asked carefully.  
  
"Do you know who we are?" asked the boy that had his arm slung around slut #1.  
  
"No... Actually, are you some sort of alligators in disguise so you can hide your ugly faces?" I asked innocently.  
  
"HOW DARE YO-"  
  
"Or are you some slugs that are so slow that you came to stop by my locker so you can take a break from your 30 second run?" I asked again, innocently of course.  
  
"Grrrrr.......... How dare you!!!" yelled the one with no hair, as he ran to me.  
  
"Wait, control your anger Maten!" said his brother as he held Maten back.  
  
"Well, as you know, we are not in the mood to tell you about our answers for your comments, so let me introduce you to our little popular group. I'm Kikyo" said slut #1.  
  
"I'm Hiten and of course you know Maten" the boy in the ponytail said as he held off his brother.  
  
"I'm Hojo, and Kikyo's boyfriend." said the guy that had his arm slung over slut #1.  
  
"I'm Jakotsu" said the gay guy.  
  
"I'm Yura" said slut # 2.  
  
"And I'm Naraku....." said the guy that was staring murderously at me.  
  
"Hey? Do you know where's Kanna and Kagura?" asked Hobo... or was it Hono?  
  
"Nope... I think they went to the bathroom." said Yura as she closed in on me.  
  
"Where's Bankotsu?" asked Jakotsu.  
  
"Well.... I think that he called in sick in 2nd period." said Kikyo thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey? Where's the new kid, Inuyasha?" asked Maten as he looked around.  
  
Currently, I was racing down the hallway, with none of my books in my hand. Fuck! Those guys are weird.... I wonder who died and claimed them as the popular kids.  
  
I screeched to a halt, as I saw the girl in my class... Kagome right? I walked up to her as she was doing her combination for her locker.  
  
"Oi! Kagome!" I yelled as I walked to her locker and slouched against the one next to it.  
  
Kagome turned sharply at me as she opened her locker.  
  
"What?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Why did you threaten me so I can be out of my seat?" I asked a little curiously.  
  
"Well, you know what they say, curiosity kills the cat "Kagome said back, sharply.  
  
"Well, aren't we Ms. Touchy!" I said, not really surprised.  
  
"Why are you bothering to talk to me anyways?" asked Kagome, as she slammed her locker shut.  
  
I winced at the sound. Oww... my ears.....  
  
"Don't know. 'Cause that slut keeps on following me around and I was wondering why she was. And plus I forgot to ask you something, are you guys twins or something?" I asked as I cocked my head.  
  
"Yep, what do you think, except she's the 'perfect' person." Kagome said as she started walking.  
  
I was stunned. 'Perfect person?' What was that about?"  
  
"Na un yw perffaith" I said as I caught up with Kagome. I didn't really know if she knew Welsh or not, but I guess I found out.  
  
"Uh? How do you know Welsh?" asked Kagome alarmed as she stopped.  
  
I smirked mentally.  
  
"I study Welsh. What can I say, it's like understanding gibberish at first but the culture is amazing!" I replied.  
  
"Well, finally someone is interested in the culture!" Kagome sighed. I grinned.  
  
"So what period do you have lunch?" I asked. Then I smacked myself on the head mentally. Why did I say that?  
  
"5th period, how about you?" asked Kagome.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Same." I replied.  
  
"Can I see your schedule?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure. Here it is." I said as I gave her my schedule.  
  
I looked over her shoulder as she looked through her schedule and mine. I smirked. Our schedules are the same.  
  
"We have the same classes." said Kagome as she handed the sheet back to me.  
  
"Cool!, I got to run, I need to get the books out of my locker and I think the slut isn't around see ya in class!" I said as I ran down the hallway.  
  
I looked around, and no one was there.  
  
'Good...' I thought as I went to my locker, put in my combination, and then opened it. I got my books then headed towards my next class.  
-

-

-

-

-

-  
-End of POV-  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
Inuyasha walked in early for his English class, with a little help from some students. (Unfortunately I do not know what Japanese students do in high school, so I'm really sorry! )  
  
He sat down in a desk that was near a window. Then he put his books down. He stared outside where a large cherry blossom tree stood. He stood up, opened the window then sat down again. He sniffed lightly then sighed, as his ears picked up a sound.  
  
"MIROKU NO HENTAI!!!!" a girl's voice was heard echoing down the halls.  
  
Inuyasha walked to the door, and peered outside. Outside was a girl and was continuously hitting the boy on the head with a giant mallet. Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
"Oi! Miroku! What did you do this time?" asked Inuyasha while looking at the couple.  
  
The girl looked at him and glared.  
  
"Mr. Perverted little monk over here, 'accidentally' fell and touched my chest!!!" the girl yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's ears folded back as the girl continued yelling.  
  
"Who the hell are you anyways?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"My name is Sango" said Sango as she exchanged a hand.  
  
Inuyasha shook it.  
  
Miroku in the meanwhile was on the floor, twitching every second.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the unconscious boy.  
  
"Oi! Are you alive? Then I won't have to drag your giant butt all away to the clinic office." Inuyasha said.  
  
"He'll live. Don't worry about him." Sango said as she looked at the monk.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Sango. Sango have long black hair that was in a pony tail, and she had on a tight shirt that said, "TOUCH ME YOU DIE!" in black letters, had on a magenta colored shirt, and had on loose green cargo pants.  
  
"Well, let me ask you this, who are you?" asked Sango.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha. Nice to see someone that can beat Miroku to a bloody pulp." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha," Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"What class are you in?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Sango and the unconscious Miroku.  
  
"I'm in Mrs. Kaukaza's class, for English." replied Sango.  
  
"Well, so am I" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Then again, so is Miroku." she said, disgustedly.  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
"You're not serious are you? This is a female's teacher class. Miroku here is a perverted moron."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I am." Sango sighed.  
  
She walked into the class, dragging Miroku with her.  
  
"So, are you a hanyou?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha sucked in his breath sharply.  
  
'How did she know that?' Inuyasha's mind went haywire.  
  
"I know, because your ears, and your aura. I'm a demon exterminator." replied Sango as she sat back into her seat that was right behind him.  
  
"Yes, and I can tell because I'm a monk." said Miroku as he sat up in the seat next to him.  
  
"ACK! WHEN DID YOU GET UP?!" asked Sango alarmed.  
  
"I woke up, when my beautiful dear Sango was introducing to my dear friend Inuyasha." said Miroku as he held Sango's hand, and the other of course, on her butt.  
  
"Miroku..... If you don't get your hand off my butt then you will find yourself in the hospital in three seconds with forty broken bones...." said Sango as she raised a fist.  
  
"Eh eh eh.... You are kidding... Right?" chuckled Miroku nervously.  
  
"No... She's not. You will be in the hospital with sixty if you call me a dear friend......" said Inuyasha as a vein popped out. He really had his share of gay guys for one day.  
  
(The reason that Inuyasha's mad is because that if someone called you 'dear friend' then you would think that person's gay too.  
  
"Three........... Two...... ONE!!!! YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIEEE!!!! HENTAI NO BAKA!!!!!" yelled Sango as Inuyasha and Sango hit Miroku to a plup.  
  
The bell rang as the two finished beating Miroku.  
  
"Excuse me, what happened to Miroku?" asked Mrs. Kaukaza as she looked at the unconscious boy.  
  
"Miro here.... Well.... got into an accident. "said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango can you confirm this?" asked Mrs. Kaukaza.  
  
"Yes... he has. He had come to some sort of accident." said Sango tensely.  
  
"I see....." Mrs. Kaukaza. She scanned the room.  
  
"Where are the Hiragishi sisters?" she asked as she frowned.  
  
"Right here Mrs. Kaukaza. Well at least me." said a cold voice. Kagome walked in and then sat down in a desk right next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, you get afternoon detention. I swear Ms. Kagome, this is your 3rd detention this year!" said Mrs. Kaukaza.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late!" said another girl that looked like Kagome.  
  
"Well, Kikyo, you're late, but I'll let you off the hook." smiled Mrs. Kaukaza.  
  
"Thank you!" said Kikyo. Kikyo smiled fakely. Inuyasha snorted, seeing through the lie.  
  
"But, Mrs. Kaukaza she was late! Aren't you going to give her detention?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Nope. This Kikyo's first time late. You on the other hand Ms. Hiragishi, were late a couple of times."  
  
"But Kikyo has been late a couple of times too!" exclaimed Kagome as she stood up from her seat.  
  
"Ms. Hiragishi if you talk about this more, I'll have to give you a week's detention! Now sit down!" commanded Mrs. Kaukaza.  
  
Inuyasha looked at everyone in the room; every one was smirking at Kagome, and smiling at Kikyo. Inuyasha frowned in disgust.  
  
Sango noticed the fake smile, and the protest of Kagome. She knew that she couldn't do anything about it. She sat back and frowned. Kagome had no right to be treated like that! Even if Kikyo was her twin, she should also be treated with respect.  
  
Miroku frowned. Kagome shouldn't be treated like that even though she doesn't notice him and Sango, she has feelings like everyone else. It isn't fair that Kagome and Kikyo were late and that Kagome had to take the blame! Everyday is like this, Kikyo would smile at the teachers and they would blame Kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat back down. She knew that would happen. Only if... only if Kikyo didn't have to smile at them..... Just maybe... just maybe.... She can have a chance to explain herself..  
  
Kagome looked right next to her. Inuyasha was looking at her, he smirked at her and winked. That left Kagome in shock.  
  
'Why did he wink at me?' she thought.  
  
"Excuse me. Why does Kagome take the blame?" asked Inuyasha as he stood up.  
  
"Inuyasha! You moron! What are you doing?" Kagome hissed at him.  
  
He ignored her and then continued speaking.  
  
"Kagome came a lot more earlier then Kikyo. And yet Kagome had to take the blame for her sister. Don't you think that's a little unjust?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Sit down young man!" said Mrs. Kaukaza.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other and Miroku stood up.  
  
"Yes, I have to agree with Inuyasha. Every day, this year, you would let Kikyo off the hook, and yet someone would have to take her punishment. That person would be Kagome." Miroku said, tensely.  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
Sango stood up.  
  
"I have to agree with both of them, Kagome had to take your punishment, yet Kikyo get's off. Just because she smiles at you! Just a simple smile would change your mind. Isn't that strange?" asked Sango.  
  
The three people stood up, avoiding everyone's stares. Including Kagome's.  
  
Mrs. Kaukaza sighed.  
  
"Fine, Kagome is off the hook." said Mrs. Kaukaza.  
  
"Good." all three of them said then sat down. Kagome looked at them.  
  
'Why would they do that for me?' thought Kagome as she looked at them.  
  
"Know let's start our lesson....." said Mrs. Kaukaza as she pointed to her chalkboard.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
-After class-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Kagome cornered the three people that stood up for her earlier.  
  
"Why did you stick up for me?" she asked, glaring at them.  
  
"Because bitch, we wanted to." smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"My name is not bitch!" she exclaimed hotly. "My name is K-A-G-O-M-E!!!"  
  
"Well... since you two are busy, we shall be leaving now..." said Sango, as Miroku and Sango started to creep away.  
  
"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha winced as his ears flattened against his skull. Both Miroku and Sango stopped then sighed.  
  
'Whatever did we deserve such a fate?' moaned Miroku mentally. Then he looked at Inuyasha. 'Oh yes, we had to meet Inuyasha.' he thought dryly.  
  
"Why did you stick up for me?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Because Na un cael yr hawl tua bod trafod anghywir." said Miroku. "Oh yes, I forgot to ask you this, can you bare my child?"  
  
Kagome, then had a vein popping up. "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard through the halls. Everyone turned to look at them. Miroku was again unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango sighed.  
  
"He will never learn...." said Inuyasha sadly as Sango dragged Miroku to the clinic.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
A/N: YAY!!!! I'M AM SOOOOO DONE!!! GO ME GO ME GO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, I'm finally done. I hadn't expected to be this long...... wow..... ( I can't believe it........ Anyways, I edited Chapter 1 and the prologue of The Perfect Daughter.... And I need to say something... I'm planning for a sequel to it to if you like this story so much. But I need a lot of reviews in order to make the sequel. So PLEASE REIVEW!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I have certainly enjoyed them all. Now I have this warm fuzzy feeling.... Except with a lot of pain, cause of my foot. It kind of got hurt when I was over a friend's house, and it keeps on turning pretty colors, so it's kind of distracting. So currently my mom placed a really freezing cold towel, that was about to turn into an ice cube, on my foot, and now my foot is kind of asleep.... I think. My foot needs to walk up and take a hike. (Not literally! You know what I mean... Right??) And now my sister is cussing at ice breakers, cause they kind of froze her mouth... Anyways, enough of my rambling, let's go onward! MARCHHH!!!!! (NOT LITERALLY!!)

'_Cenfigen yw gwraidd pob cynnen'_

_-Sango_

_Translation: Jealousy is the root of all strife._

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't exactly be typing this fanfic and this disclaimer would I?

* * *

The Perfect Daughter

Chapter 3

Trust

By: AngelMiko289

* * *

Kagome sat on a lower tree branch swinging her legs back and forth. In her lap sat a thermos. In that thermos was oden. She giggled as she ate the oden.

Inuyasha walked to the tree, where they agreed to eat, and then looked up. "Oi! Kag! Get down from there!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked down then stuck out her tongue then went back to her oden. Inuyasha sighed and then leaped, with grace, and then grabbed Kagome and then set her down on the ground.

Kagome lifted her head and stared in shock at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked.

"I invited Sango and Miroku over to eat lunch with us, and your gaping mouth looks like a yes from you." said Inuyasha as he looked at his sandwich and then started eating an apple.

Kagome shook her head and recovered from the shock. But then took a few minutes of what he just said.

"What where you thinking of inviting them?" yelled Kagome as she turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ears went down.

"Well, it was that or be annoyed." replied Inuyasha.

To that, Kagome shut her mouth.

"And plus, Miroku and Sango aren't that bad... Besides Miroku's lecherous antics and Sango's yelling. And I think that you and Sango would make great friends." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but the question is, do they know Welsh?" asked Kagome.

"Yep, actually they're in our Welsh class." replied Inuyasha.

Kagome thought for a moment on what happened on Welsh class. "Nope, I don't remember." she said as she continued to munch on her oden.

Inuyasha smirked again. "Maybe because you were making paper footballs and flicking them to Kikyo's fat head?"

Kagome shrugged, not really hearing anything, and continued eating.

Inuyasha sweatdropped. Then his ears picked up a sound near by and it sounded like this.

"MIROKU NO HENTAI!!! ANATA SHINU!!!!" yelled out an all too familiar voice.

Inuyasha sighed.

"They're here...." He sighed once again.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha puzzled. Her brown eyes all huge and innocent and her cheeks puffed out from the oden in her mouth, and looked like a chipmunk. Her chopsticks were half way in her thermos.

Inuyasha stifled the laughter.

"Oi! Inuyasha!" said Sango as she came over with a beat-up Miroku.

Inuyasha to one look at Miroku and Kagome, he laughed. Tears were streaming down his face.

"THAT-HAHAHA-IS-HAHAHA-FRIGGIN-HAHAHA-HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Every one even the now conscious Miroku sweatdropped. After a while, every one started to get annoyed.

"Okay, Inuyasha what's so funny?" asked Sango tapping her feet and then looking annoyed.

Inuyasha then, still rolling on the ground, pointed at Kagome, who was eating, and at Miroku who still had a face full of bruises.

Sango then realized why he was laughing and was about to hit him but...

"WHY YOU!!!!" then a fist flew at Inuyasha, hitting him straight on the head.

"OWW!! What was that for bitch??!!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Thank you Kagome, I was about to do that myself." said Sango as she sat next to Kagome and took out her sandwich and begin eating.

Miroku, being the pervert he is, was about to sit next to Sango, but then a warning glance, made him sit next to our favorite dog-boy.

Miroku took out a pack of rice balls and begin eating.

Everyone was chatting and eating lunch at the same time. Inuyasha grinned as Kagome and Sango were talking about clothes and other stuff.

'I knew she would make friends with Sango!!' Inuyasha thought gleefully.

Miroku saw Inuyasha's grinning face, and then grinned too.

"So, what are you thinking about?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked at him then, proceed on hitting him on the head.

"I was not thinking of that you perverted bozu!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Then after a few minutes he stopped punching him, and proceeded eating his large sandwich.

Then suddenly a familiar person walked up to Inuyasha.

"Brother.... Nice to see your friends." said a cool voice.

Kagome and Sango froze up and then looked at the person that the voice belonged to.

They saw a tall person, with long white hair that reached his butt, and gold piercing eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt, which was left open to see a white muscle shirt underneath, and wore black jeans.

"Hey Sessy..." said Inuyasha off handily as he continued eating his sandwich.

"Brother, may I ask you a question?" asked Sessomaru.

"Yeah sure, what it is?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why is that slut following me around? If you ask me, it's quite annoying." said Sessomaru.

Kagome sweatdropped.

Inuyasha just waved off a hand. "Don't bother her.... She's the 'popular' leader." He said.

Sessomaru raised an eye brow.

"I meet them during a locker break hour." He replied.

Sessomaru just sat down and then begin eating.

Inuyasha looked at his brother weirdly as Sessomaru started to eat his sandwich.

Sessomaru looked at Inuyasha after he swallowed a bite.

"What are you staring at little brother? Are you staring at me?" asked Sessomaru.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes," No brother, I was staring at a floating purple cow that is now trying to put a spell on you. OF COURSE I'M STARING AT YOU!!!"

Kagome, Sango and Miroku face faulted at the two bickering brothers.

"You guys...."

"So? I was being sarcastic!!"

"You guys...."

"Well, brother, that was a stupid remark."

"You guys..."

"At least I don't wear make up!"

"YOU GUYS!! SHUT THE FRIGGEN HELL UPPPPP!!!!" yelled Sango.

Inuyasha winced and flattened his ears, and Sessomaru clasped his ears.

Kagome winked to Sango.

"Great job." said Kagome as she gave thumbs up.

"Your welcome." said Sango winking and stuffing her hands in her pockets and then, just as one of the kind of deaf boys was about to yell, the bell rang.

"Aww... Shit... I didn't get to finish my sandwich..." Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Obviously! You were to busy arguing with your brother!!!"

Inuyasha glared at her, and then Sessomaru took off to go to his class.

Then after a while, everyone went in.

* * *

:.In Chemistry; 6th period.:

* * *

Oda Nobunaga (The one from Inuyasha, which had a monkey. And they meet by that the monkey stole Kagome's things while she took a bath.), smirked as he looked at his sleeping class.

Sure he was boring when it came to talking, but right now, he was more interested in how Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Senshinu would fair in his classroom as partners.

What he found funny was that both Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Senshinu were acting like a married couple.

He watched his class amused. He watched Kagome had her book on her desk, and was making paper footballs and throwing them at Kikyo, while Inuyasha was trying to stay awake, but kept on falling asleep.

Then, suddenly he had an idea. Oda's head started to do the taco dance as he congratulated himself mentally for a brilliant plan.

(Do you know how teachers smirk when they have a good idea, and then everyone notices then shrinks back, really afraid? It's like that except no one is looking.)

"Ahem... Now isn't sleeping time class." Mr. Nobunaga smirked.

Everyone shot up, alert. Inuyasha looked at his teacher suspiciously.

'He has that smirk... That means no fucking good is going to come out of this. '

"Class, since we are so interested in chemistry...,"

Some people slammed their against their desk, as some people groaned.

"I've decided that we will have partners so you can mix the chemicals that are listed on page 13 in your text books. Understand class?"

"Yes....." They all replied back, bored.

Nobunaga smirked again, "Good little children..."

Everyone glared.

Nobunaga sweatdroppped.

'Okay... That adds to my long lists of what not to say...'

"Eh eh eh eh eh.... Anyways, back to the partners, I pick the partners, and you don't. Understood? Oh yeah, this will count as a project grade. Also, Kikyo, stop pouting, it's kind of annoying."

Kikyo sighed.

'Damn it...I wanted to chose Yashipoo... Let's just pray for the best!'

Inuyasha scooted away from Kikyo as he saw her evil smirk.

'God please don't let me be with the slut..... ugh.... I think I'm going to barf if I look at her ugly face...' Inuyasha turned to Kagome. 'Kagome wouldn't be so bad... I wonder what happened to her. She seemed to lost her smile...'

Kagome in the meanwhile was looking at Kikyo and grimacing with disgust.

'I know she's my sister and all, but she's looking at Inuyasha like some sex prize or something. I can't believe she's my sister.' She thought about what she just said. 'Scratch that. Used to be my sister. Meanwhile Inuyasha.... He seemed to hate Kikyo. So do Miroku, Sango, and even Inuyasha's half brother!'

Nobunaga looked at the attendance sheet that is in his hands, and started to read off the names.

"Yura and Naraku" Yura made a disgusted face, while Naraku smirked.

"Hojo and Hiten" Hojo sighed and tapped his fingers on his desk, while Hiten smirked.

"Jakotsu and Maten" Jakotsu gagged and Maten threw up in the nearest trashcan.

"Kina and Mkit" Both girls squealed.

"Sayo and your brother." Sayo smiled and her brother grinned.

(Sorry! I forgot what Sayo's brother's name was.... XP)

Nobunaga continued on, and then came to the last two.

"Kagome and... Inuyasha" he smirked as both of the two glared at each other.

Kikyo looked shocked. She shook her head. That cannot be true! Oh yes... she's gonna have a little 'chat' with her little sister...

"And Kikyo.... I guess since Hemoki is sick, you have to do it by yourself." finished Nobunaga.

Kikyo just stood there while every one gathered the materials.

Inuyasha and Kagome smirked as they saw the shell-shocked Kikyo.

"She deserved that." muttered Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head.

"Too true... too true..." Kagome sighed.

They busied themselves with the chemicals. They were about to finish too... except, Inuyasha accidentally brought the chemical that was suggested in the book. Kagome eyed it warily. It had no label, but it was the right color. They put about half of the liquid that was inside the test tube.

Then, their experiment started to bubble.

Kagome raised her hand hesitantly. "Ummm... Nobunaga-sensi? I need to ask you a question..."

Nobunaga looked up, and saw Inuyasha's and Kagome's experiment bubbling. Then looked at the chemical that was in Inuyasha's hand it read a little warning. 'If used in any experiments, the experiment (s) will explode. Unless you used it properly. Thank you' Nobunaga eyes widen in fear.

"EVERY ONE, AN EXPERIMENT IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! LINE UP IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!" Everyone's eyes widen, and then started running around in circles.

Nobunaga sweatdropped. "OKAY THEN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Kagome started running, but then tripped. Inuyasha lifted her up bridle style and then he started running. When he got out, both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha set her down.

Everyone was running out to the hallway, with every teacher and student stared at them.

Nobunaga counted if all his students were here. Nobunaga sighed in relief, but his eyes widen again. Where was Kikyo?! He looked at the classroom and saw Kikyo still standing there.

Then... "KABOOM!!!" Everyone winced as Kikyo came out. Her whole front was burned and she had her eyes widen.

Then, she fainted.

Kagome and Inuyasha smirked, softly, while everyone ran over and helped Kikyo up and Hojo the jellyfish walked her to the clinic.

Mr. Nobunaga sighed as he watched as he watched Hojo, and Kikyo walk down the hall way. Well more like Kikyo is being dragged and Hojo is dragging her. He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha and was about to give them detention, but then the bell rang.

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed in relief as Nobunaga dismissed the class and assigned them no homework.

They walked into the classroom with the rest in order to get their things.

Kagome surveyed the room, which was now covered with black soot. 'Well, it looks like that we will be in one the detention classrooms for class for a while.' she sighed.

She picked up her things, and then headed out the door. Inuyasha went up to catch up with her again.

"So what do you have next Kags?" asked Inuyasha as he gave her a questioning look.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her nickname, but shrugged it off. She took out her schedule looked at the next period.

"We have P.E next." she said happily.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Hey wench! Why are you so happy that we are going to P.E?" he asked.

Kagome scowled. "First, my name is not wench. It's K-A-G-O-M-E! Kagome! And second of all Ms. Kaede is really nice. And plus, if we don't have anything to do in P.E., then we get to do any activity we want! And third, she's not like all the teachers here." then, Kagome winked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked for a moment and he felt that all his blood was rushing to his cheeks, as Kagome headed out.

'Why did she wink at me? And why the frinkin' hell am I blushing?!' he thought as he felt his cheek.

He immediately shook his head, then heading after Kagome, once again. Nearby, Sango and Miroku were watching. Both of them having dangerous smirks on their faces, as they saw the connection between the two.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Miroku.

Sango nodded, and then smirked bigger.

"We'll get them at P.E."

* * *

:.P.E. 7th period.:

* * *

Kaede looked at her class. They all sat in a line, waiting her to say something. Kaede is... erm... a little old for her age.

But she was a little younger then she looked.

The key word is little.

As she headed at the end of the long, long line, and saw Kagome was talking and laughing with Sango, Miroku and a boy that she never seen before.

Kaede blinked rapidly, trying to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She smiled slightly as she stopped blinking.

'Finally, Kagome got friends.' She turned away from the laughing people, and then called out to the class, "Okay, I see that we have a new student" she said as she glanced at the boy.

As she glanced at the boy, her eyebrow shot up literally.

'He's a half-demon. This is uncommon. I've heard that there is a rare amount of half-demons left. And if they were born, they usually get killed by human hunters, mikos and other demons. It's even rare that their parents survive the attack too.'

Inuyasha walked up to Kaede and then a flicker of miko energy flickered from the old lady. He slightly stepped back in surprise. But it seemed that she meant him no harm. So he walked up and then Kaede.

"Well, boy, introduce yourself." said Kaede.

"I'm Inuyasha" he said shortly and then went back to Kagome and sat down.

'Wow. Brief introduction.' Kaede thought amused. 'Most people take the whole class period just talking about them.' She eyed Inuyasha, and then smirked. Oh yes, she feels like that he's going to fit right in with Kagome.

"For the rest of the period class, you may do anything you want to do, except for killing each other." Kaede smiled and then everyone chuckled, amused at her joke.

She blew her whistle, and then everyone scattered into different parts of the room.

Inuyasha smiled, and then went to the rack where the swords were. Kagome headed towards where the some bow and arrow are. Sango headed a different direction. She headed to Kaede and then talked to her for a minute and headed to the locker rooms. Miroku went to a box that held various different things inside.

They all meet up at the middle of the gym. But Sango wasn't there yet.

"Where's Sango?" asked Miroku as he twirled his staff around.

(It's not the staff that Miroku has in the anime. It's a plain stick. You know the one that people when they do sword practicing, they usually have those sticks.)

Like right on cue, Sango appeared with a rather large boomerang. Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes widen as she came with the boomerang.

"So are we ready or what?" asked Sango, grinning.

Inuyasha went to a part of the gym and was practicing sword swings.

He sighed as she handled with the sword.

'I wish I had the Tetsusaiga...' thought Inuyasha wistfully as he held the sword.

Kagome was practicing with some targets nearby. She breathed in and out, trying to target the target with her bow and arrows.

'Thank god Kaede was practicing with me after school! I don't know what I'd do with out her!' thought Kagome gratefully as she let the arrow loose. She blinked in surprise. Her arrow actually hit the target! It hit her target! She smiled with glee and then concentrated again.

Miroku, in the meanwhile, was practicing with his stick, trying to make up new moves that he can use it later on his staff. He wiped of his sweat then watched Sango practicing with her boomerang. He smiled mischievously and then crept up to her.

Sango was really practicing hard with her boomerang. She eyed the straw dummies, and then swung her boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled as she swung the boomerang, as it slashed the targets. The boomerang swung back to her, she caught it, and then she felt a hand touch her bottom. Her eye twitched slightly, as a vain popped out.

"Miiiirrrroooookkkuuuuu......" she said darkly as she held her boomerang. Miroku sweatdropped.

"He he he... Yes Sango?" asked Miroku nervously. Sango let down her boomerang hard on his head.

"ITAIITAI ITAIITAIITAI ITAIITAIITAIITAIITAIITAIITAIITAIITAIITAIITAIITAIITAI!!!!!!"

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed. Kaede sweatdropped and then went back to reading.

Kikyo waltzed over and then walked up to Kagome. Kagome looked at her sister with a 'huh!?' expression on her face.

"Sister... I challenge you!" Kikyo challenged.

(Should I end this..... Nah.)

Kagome just stared passively as Kikyo. But her eyes showed shock.

"Why would you do that sister?" Kagome asked coldly.

Kikyo smirked.

"I know that you are still training after that last defeat." said Kikyo, as she smirked evilly.

Kagome, with her lips pressed together. Nodded as she said,"I accept your challenge Kikyo" she said softly as she gathered her bow and arrows.

Everyone gathered at the target practices, and almost everyone smirked, knowing that Kikyo would win.

Inuyasha stared at the people that were smiling with a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on Kagome you can win." Inuyasha chanted softly as he saw Kikyo go first.

Kikyo eyed the target, and then shot her arrow. Everyone dared not to breathe as the arrow whizzed by them. Then it landed near the bulls eye mark.

Kagome then took a deep breath, and then stepped up, and then concentrated on her shot.

She kept a steady hand, then let go of the arrow. Everyone held their breath, and then arrow made a loud thunk noise.

Kagome opened her eyes, and gasped lightly at the target. It was at the bulls eye mark straight on.

Then she begins to smile slowly, and then soon she was jumping up and down with joy with Kikyo gasping at her. Inuyasha, Sango and a very beat up Miroku came up and hugged her. Well, at least Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku just shook hands with her. Maybe a death glare from Inuyasha and Sango with a boomerang had to help with it.

Kaede smiled softly as she saw Kagome jumping up and down.

"I knew that ye can do it. But ye just needed people supporting you."

Then the bell rang, and everyone rushed to the locker rooms. Miroku and Sango sighed in disappointment. They really wanted to match make Kagome and Inuyasha together, but really didn't get a chance to.

* * *

.:After school:.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her new friends, she started walking. Then, a red car with silver streaks came by her. Kagome looked at the person in the car. It was Inuyasha smirking at her. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"I already said goodbye to you, what do you want? A kiss?!" asked Kagome.

'That's wouldn't be bad...' thought Inuyasha. But then shook his head of the idea. 'Shit! I'm turning into a Miroku in one day!' thought Inuyasha.

"No, you seemed lonely walking, so I decided to give you a lift." said Inuyasha, smiling.

Kagome looked at him, "Fine, only if I get to control the radio." she said.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine..... You can control the radio" he said.

Kagome, satisfied, jumped in, and then turned on the radio.

"What's your address?" asked Inuyasha as he kept his eyes on the road.

Kagome chatted off her address, and then started fiddling with the radio.

"Let's see.... What's on here..." she muttered as she started going back and forth between channels. After 3 minutes of flipping channels back and forth, Inuyasha was getting annoyed.

"JUST PICK A STUPID STATION!!!!" he yelled.

Just then, _Everywhere_ came on.

"Oh! I really like this song!" exclaimed Kagome, as she settled for the channel. Then, much to Inuyasha's surprise, began singing,

"_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

Inuyasha stared in Kagome in shock, as she sang.

'She sings pretty well. Why doesn't she sing?'

"_And when I wake you're never there_

_But then I sleep you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I go this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

'_Cause every time I look you're never there"_

'Wow... It's been a long time since I sang. It's kind of refreshing.'

"_And every time I sleep you're always there_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone..."_

Inuyasha was driving, and his ears were twitching as Kagome sang.

"_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to thing that you might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me..._

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone......"_

'I wonder why she never sang before.'

"_I'm not alone..... Whoa, oh, oohh...._

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's when I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so....._

'_Cause your everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?" _

Kagome finished off, as they pulled to her house.

"Thanks for the ride Inuyasha!" she said as she picked up her book bag. She hesitantly looked back, and then went up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed as he watched Kagome race up the shrine steps.

"You're welcome......"he said as he touched his cheek with his hand. Then he raced off.

* * *

:.Inside the Sunset shrine.:

* * *

Kagome rushed inside the kitchen, and was really red.

"Why did the name of god did I do that?!" she muttered as she opened the refrigerator and then took out a carton of OJ. (If you don't know what OJ is, it's short for orange juice.)

She took out a cup out of one of the cabinets and then poured OJ.

"Although it was kind of funny to see Inuyasha's face" she murmured she giggled. Then looked shocked of what she done. She giggled.... She actually giggled!

(So who cares!? It's not like the world is coming to the end!)

((You again! Why are you in my head again?!))

(Well, I am your conscious! Where do you expect me to be?! Planet Pluto?)

((Well... Actually more like SHOVED IN A CLOSET, THAT I LOST THE KEY SOMEWHERE!!!))

(Well, I can't exactly be there. Because, as you see, I give you all the great advice!)

((Oh, like breaking Kikyo's comb?))

(Ermm... That was a mistake you see....)

((Right.....))

(Well, continuing on, I'm here right now to review the last events.)

(You just can't admit that you're happy for once! You haven't had any friends since preschool! That's why you won't admit that you're happy, and actually having fun!)

(But Kikyo!)

((But Kikyo nothing! Why don't we talk about this tomorrow? You need to clean up the mess that you made. And also wash your hand! It's getting slightly sticky.))

Kagome sighed and rinsed her hands and grabbed a wash cloth and then wiped the mess.

Souta, then decided to come in.

"Sis....Why are you early? You usually take the bus home." He said as he stared curiously at his sister, who was brushing off her jeans and then putting the wash cloth that she had in her hand on the sink.

"Well, someone dropped me off." She sighed.

"Oh!!! Was it that guy in the red and silver car?! Is he your boyfriend?!" asked Souta, excited.

"Yes, it was that guy in the car, and no he's not my boyfriend! Why the heck would you ask that!?" exclaimed Kagome.

"Well... because when I mentioned him, you were blushing like heck." Souta replied.

"One I'm NOT BLUSHING!!! And two, he's just a friend... I think....." she muttered.

Souta looked at his sister sadly.

"Sis, all I'm saying is be careful, I'm not saying that you can't have friends. But you remember with Kikyo. I may have two sisters, but I love you more. So just be careful." Souta said softly.

(Okay, one, it's like a brotherly and sisterly love. NOT THAT WAY YOU SICK PERVERTS!!!! YOU REALLY THINK THAT WILL HAPPEN?! I MAY BE A LITTLE WEIRD, BUT NOT GROSS!!!)

Kagome nodded, and then pulled Souta in a hug.

"Thanks little bro, you are the best!" she said as she gave Souta a rub on the head.

"Hey!!! Stop it!! Okay, now my head is starting to hurt! You can let go now!" Souta said playfully.

Kagome smirked and then ran up to her room.

Kikyo then stomped in. She sighed, and then walked to the refrigerator to get something to drink. But then, she slipped on the floor, and landed on her butt.

"Owwwwwwww..... AHHH!!! I BROKE MY NAIL!" she wailed as she lifted up her finger, to find her nail on her forefinger was chipped.

Souta smirked, and tried to hide his laughter as he raced back to whatever he was doing.

Kagome sighed, as she heard her wailing.

"Sheesh. It's only a chipped nail, It'll grow back." She muttered darkly as she took out her CD player, and then put a CD inside, and pressed play. She took out her homework, and then started doing it.

Kagome's room is her only sanctuary. Her room has baby blue walls, and then on the ceiling, it was colored dark blue, almost black. It had stars that were painted on, that were also glow in the dark. She had a normal sized room; she had her computer desk in the corner of the room, with a deep purple velvet curtain around it.

Her normal desk was at the other side of the room. She had photos and random pictures that she treasured. One of the pictures was faced down. Her closet wasn't very big, but wasn't very small either. She also had a white stereo, and there was a big sized window, with the white curtains drawn.

After a while, her grandpa came in, to announce dinner was ready.

Kagome sighed as she went down stairs and sat down. Everything smelled delicious! Everyone else was getting ready, when Kagome's, Kikyo's and Souta's mom came down. Kagome stiffened slightly. She loved her mom and everything, but it was always Kikyo that would be in her eye.

"How was school Kagome?" asked her mother softly, as she sat down, getting ready for dinner.

"Fine. There was a new kid at school" said Kagome shortly.

Her mother and Kagome sat there in silence, and waited for Souta, Kikyo, and Grandpa to come down.

"MOM!!! THE TOLIET BROKE AGAIN!!!!" yelled Souta as he rushed down stairs with Grandpa at his heels.

"Souta young man! Next time FLUSH!!!" yelled Grandpa.

Kagome slightly blanched.

"Well, let's get dinner started shall we?" drawled a voice.

Kikyo came in, and then sat down next to Souta.

Souta shivered slightly, and then looked hungrily at the food.

"Iddaki masu!" yelled out everyone as they dug in.

* * *

:.After dinner.:

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed in a bath robe, and was drying her hair. She put away the towe that she was drying her hair with. She started dressing into her p.js and then after she was done dressing, a soft knock came from the door.

"It's open" said Kagome as she sat down again.

Kikyo came inside, much to Kagome's amazement.

"Why are you here Kikyo?" asked Kagome angrily.

"You see sister. I wanted to talk to you." drawled Kikyo, while stretching the sister.

Kagome shivered, at the coldness of her sister's voice.

"Yes? What is it Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

"Well do you remember Yuka, Eri, and that other girl?" asked Kikyo.

Kagome stopped for a minute, "yes... I do remember" Kagome then muttered.

"You put all your trust on them, and then they became friends with me. It's a pity that no one likes you." smirked Kikyo.

Kagome sat there as Kikyo continued to ramble off.

"Every time you have friends, I will steal them away from you Kagome. You see, I'm more perfect in every other way. You'll never be number one. You never were. As soon as I gain your 'friend's' trust, then they won't care about you anymore. They won't even want to look at you anymore." Kikyo cackled.

Kagome stood still. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"You see Kagome. No one likes a person that is imperfect. Which is you." said Kikyo as she walked off the door.

The she paused at the doorway.

"Oh yeah, just don't try to be perfect. It's hopeless Kagome." Then she left.

Kagome sat there, tears running down her face. She flopped down and sobbed into her pillow.

'_Don't know who to trust_

_No surprise_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust_

_And the lies_

_Trying not to break_

_But I'm so tired of the deceit_

_Every time I try to make myself_

_Get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this_

_All the tiring time between  
And how_

_Trying to put my trust in you_

_Just takes so much out of me_

_I take everything form the inside_

_And throw it all away_

'_Cause I swear / for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

_Tension is building inside _

_Steadily_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts forcing their way_

_Out of me_

_I won't trust myself with you_

_I won't waste myself on you_

_Waste myself on you_

_You.......'_

Then, the rain started to fall, as Kagome cried herself to sleep.

* * *

* * *

A/N: ACK!!!

(dodges flying tomatoes)

Okay, I really did plan out the ending like this.

(doges a very large watermelon)

But, I'll be happier on the rest of the chapters! I swear!

(The flying food stop)

Anyways, I was in a some what negative mood, when I decided on this. Thanks to my sister and mom...... Anyways, I was reading his sad fanfic. So that's why. The songs that I used for this chapter are by two of my many favorite singers. Linkin Park, and Michelle Branch. The song that I used for Michelle Branch is _Everywhere_ and for Linkin Park it's _From the Inside_. I suggest you listen to those two. Anyways, Ja ne!

(Then a large amount of food smacks into face.)

I'LL GET YOU ALL HAHAHAHAHA!! Anyways, JA! then disappears and then appears again Oh yeah PLEASE R&R FOR Peace at Last and FOR THIS FIC!

(Then disappears again, but without throwing food back at the reviewers)

Then off to the distance a evil laughter was heard

Reviewers: (sweatdrop) -- ;


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I had an overload at school, and my family is having major problems, which I couldn't go online for a few days. But thank you for waiting for me to update, and I appreciate the reviews that I've received.

The updates might be a little slow, because of the big tests that are coming up, and our teachers are cramming us with information. And, that makes it worse, I've had 3 writers' blocks, and it's not helping that my editor and sister is nagging me into helping her with her fanfics, and comic. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

'_Byw i arall yw byw yn iawn'_

_-Kohaku_

_Translation: To live for others is to live properly._

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would have magazine reporters chasing after me… As much as I want to own it, I don't think I would be able to handle the paparazzi…

* * *

The Perfect Daughter 

Chapter 4

Past

By: AngelMiko289

* * *

.:Kagome's POV:. 

_There are some things that we wish wouldn't happen, that we would close our eyes so tightly and wish it all a dream. But when you wake up, you realize, it's too horrible to be a dream. You suddenly know how it feels like to be in reality and suddenly want to go back into your dreams, and just be cloaked by the darkness that shields us from the reality that faces us. But, if we cloak on how we face reality, reality in our minds grow worse, and the heart crumbles down. You know what's worse? The simplest comments can make us break down….'_

:.End of POV.:

* * *

The sun slowly started to rise, and the city seemed peaceful… Well, peaceful until a screeching voice came from the shower. 

"MYYY GIRRRRLLL MY GIRLLLL!"

Kagome groaned and slammed her face into her pillow, trying to cover up that obnoxious noise!

She flipped over, tried covering up that horrible sound once more, but it seemed to get worse and worse and….

"WOOOOOOO YAAAA ZA!"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed into her pillow as she rammed her head against it, and screamed in frustration.

After a while, the shower could be heard turned off, and feet padding out of the restroom.

Kagome sighed in relief, and tried to get back to sleep. She turned over, and found out… She can't….

"Damn, shit… stupid mother fucker…" she cursed under her breath as she threw her pajamas off and went inside her closet and rummaged through her clothes.

She slid on a yellow and a dark green pattern shirt with a slight V neck; she then put on some baggy yellow green overalls, with orange pockets. She pulled on some dark brown boots.

She fixed her hair into a loose bun, with strands coming down the sides of her face.

Kagome paused, and looked at the pink necklace that her father had given to her in his will.

She hesitantly put it on, attaching the chain and staring into her mirror. Her bluish-greenish eyes staring back at her.

She twirled as strand with her pointer finger. She remembered… That a long time ago, everyone said that she had the late Higurashi's eyes…

* * *

_.:Flashback:._

_Four year old Kagome was curled up into her mother's lap, sucking her thumb. They were on the porch of the shrine, sitting under stars._

"_Mommy? Do I look like Daddy?" she asked softly, looking at her mother. _

_Her mother paused, and looked down. She saw her daughter's eye questioning her to answer straight forward. Then she smiled, and patted her daughter's head and looked back at the stars._

"_Why do you ask that honey?" she asked. _

"_Because before, Auntie mentioned that I looked like Daddy!" _

_Her mom paused and looked down. She ruffled her hair. "Yeah, you have his color eyes, and his sparkling personality. You have my nose and my mouth!" she said as she tickled her daughter._

_Kagome laughed and rolled around. Her mother stopped, and looked at the stars._

"_And I miss him so much…" _

_Kagome smiled. _

"_Don't worry mommy, I miss him too. We both miss him!" she smiled. "But daddy wouldn't want us to be sad mommy! He would have wanted us to be happy!" she giggled._

_The mother's eyes widen in shock, at the simple, yet semi-wise words that were said by her young daughter. She smiled and looked at the stars. _

"_Yes… he would've wanted that…"_

_.:End of Flashback:._

* * *

Q.Q

* * *

Kagome felt something roll down her cheek. She touched it. It...was… wet…

"Sis! Hurry up!" yelled Souta as he pounded on the door.

Kagome quickly wiped her cheeks, and then picked up her back pack, gathered all her clothes and dumped them inside the laundry bin.

"Come on bro, I have to make breakfast for Miss Princess Slob, and lunch for you and me."

Souta was wearing a bandanna around his forehead and was wearing army cargos, a white short sleeve shirt.

Souta smirked. "Race ya down stairs sis!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey! You cheat! You went down before me!" yelled Kagome as she raced down after her brother.

"Nahya!" Souta stuck out his tongue and raced down the rest of the stairs.

Kagome growled, but smiled and raced downstairs.

"Ha! I win!" yelled Souta as he spit a raspberry at Kagome. Kagome grinned, and ruffled his head.

"Well, now you go get the peanut butter and jelly also some bread, and get some furikake out of the cupboard. I'll get some of the eggs out of the fridge." Kagome called back out to her brother who was already scampering to the fridge.

She grinned, took out some oil, and a pan.

She set the pan down on the oven, turned the heat on medium and poured a drop of oil, and moved around the pan.

Souta was already at the other counter waiting for the toaster to spit the two slices of bread out.

She took out some eggs out of the fridge, and cracked them open over the hot pan, and mixed it rapidly with her whisk that she took out earlier.

She rapidly took out 3 plates, and poured out an estimated amount in each one of them.

Meanwhile, Souta, is still waiting for the toaster to spit the bread slices back out.

"ARRGGGG!" yelled Souta in frustration as he lifted his fist, ready to pound the toaster into bits.

Then, just as he was ready to bring his fist down, a loud 'clank' noise went off, signaling that the toast was finished.

Kagome smiled even more as she grabbed the forks in one hand and set them down and grabbed two of the plates, and went to the table and put them on the table.

"You are pitiful when it comes to toasters you know" she laughed, as she grabbed both of the toast and spread the peanut butter, and the jelly on both of the sides, and squished them together.

She got a disposable container, shoved it in his lunch box, and placed it next to his place on the table.

"Thanks sis. Here's the furikake." Souta said as he tossed the glass jar.

"Eeep!" Kagome squeaked as she grabbed the jar and sighed in relief as she caught it.

"Souta! Don't throw the furikake around! If you do I'll give you the greatest wedgie of your lifetime!" Kagome said as she washed her hands with water, took out some already cooked rice, mixed with the furikake and formed to triangles.

Souta winked. "It's all part of my charm sis."

Kagome snorted. "Riiiggghhtt… and pigs will fly."

Both of them laughed and then they heard foot steps walking down the hall. Both of them paused, as in still silence.

Then their grandfather peeked in. "Good morning Souta, Kagome! Can you guys share some of your breakfast with your poor old grandfather?" he asked.

Both siblings looked at each other and grinned. "Sure…." Kagome said.

"But only on one condition." Souta smirked.

"You have to wash and dry the dishes for a month." Kagome said grinning.

Kagome's grandfather bit his lip, and eyed the breakfast that they were making.

"Fine, but you both have to be the tour guides around the shrine!" replied the grandfather, his eyes lighting up.

Both of the siblings groaned, and nodded their heads in defeat. The grandfather smirked.

"So, when's breakfast ready?" he gleefully asked as he sat down.

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. She went to the rice steamer, took out a hunk of rice and plopped it inside a bowl and poured purified water in it and set it down in front of her grandfather.

Her grandfather wrinkled his nose, and got a spoon and started to eat.

Kagome and Souta smirked and high-fived each other.

Kagome finished up with the furikake and sealed it in a container, and left that as her lunch. Then both Souta and Kagome sat down to eat.

"Hurry up Souta. Your bus is going soon" warned Kagome as she put her dishes in the sink.

Souta nodded and took up his backpack.

"See ya later sis!" Souta yelled as he raced out of the house.

"See ya later twerp!" yelled out Kagome.

Souta made a face. "HEY!"

Kagome chuckled, and passed the unfinished eggs to her grandfather. Then, they heard footsteps.

She froze, and dashed out of the house, with the sink water still on, and the suds overflowing the sink.

Mrs. Hiragishi walked down the stairs, with her purplish-pinkish robe almost sliding off her shoulders.

"Hey dad" she muttered she saw her grandfather putting a dish in the sink and turning off the faucet.

Her grandfather paused, and looked at his daughter-in-law.

Her short black hair was in its usual sleep mode. He sighed. Kagome and Asami were too much a like.

"Where's Kikyo?" asked Asami she yawned and took out a coffee mug and started to make some coffee.

The father-in-law's mouth turned into a sour expression. "She's still inside her room still dressing." He replied.

Asami sighed and poured in the finish coffee and added the cream and the sugar.

"What about Sotua?"

"He already left for school dear." The grandfather replied as he hobbled to the table, and watched his daughter-in-law.

"Oh… okay…" she muttered as she sipped her coffee mug. "What about that other girl…"

Once again the grandfather's mouth turned into a deeper frown and stood up. "Asami! I can't believe you would forget your own daughter's name!" he said as he stomped off, sputtering in disbelief.

Asami turned around and looked at her father-in-law. She bit her lip, her eyes clouding with guilt.

* * *

0.o 

(Ahem… Sorry for the cruddy ending on that part. )

0.o

* * *

A teen, lay in his bed, half naked, looking at his bed. Not really minding that his alarm clock was blaring loudly, that it can wake up the tri-state area. 

He tried to curl his gloved hand into a complete fist, but winced as he got close to a fist that he possibly can.

Suddenly a semi short and pudgy man came in the teen's room, wearing monk robes, and all his hair was shaven off.

"You know Miroku, it unhealthy to ponder on your thoughts for a long time" said that man quietly, as he walked over to the loud alarm clock and turned it off.

Miroku looked up, his purple eyes, clouded with thought, and depression.

"Mushin… dad… What were my parents like?" Miroku asked as he stood up in his boxers and walked over to his closet and started to rummage through it to find a clean, suitable shirt for his needs.

Mushin, sighed as he watched Miroku put on a purple dress shirt, leaving 3 of the buttons unbuttoned.

"Miroku, it's not like you to think like this. Now what brought up the subject?"

Miroku bit his lip, and shook his head. "Never mind. I just wondered what were my real parents were like before the fire."

Mushin sighed and patted the empty spot next to him. Miroku immediately sat down and looked at his foster father.

"Miroku, I'm not sure what your parents were like… But I'm sure that they are happy the way you turned out to be." Mushin replied, his bleary old eyes, looking at Miroku warmly.

Miroku smiled. "You're right dad. No reason to dwell on the past, where's the future we should be concerned about. Thanks dad!" Then he hugged his father, and walked back into the closet, trying to find some clean pants.

"No problem. Now hurry up and dress, before Ena eats all the food." Mushin joked as he walked out, and closed the door behind him.

After hearing the sound of the door being shut, Miroku slid on his pants, and set down a worn looking photograph. He looked at the photograph again, and a forlorn expression crossed his face.

He glanced at the clock, grabbed his book bag and raced downstairs, not bothering to look at the photo once again.

On the photo, is a picture of a tall, lean man, with a shaven head wearing monk clothes. Next to him, was a young, beautiful lady, with her black hair tied up into a low ponytail, wearing a t-shirt and some shorts.

On the monk's hand, was a purple glove, with rosaries on it.

* * *

-.- 

(The next one is a mystery one. Guess who!)

.-

* * *

A young man sat at his computer, his tousled hair was askew as he rapidly typed. 

His room was decorated with bright orange colors, things full with loads of computer soft wares, games, and almost anything computering system you can think of.

The only light in the whole room was a computer screen lighting up in different colors from the different programs he was operating from.

"That goes there… arg… that won't work… the system is too jammed. No wonder no one can operate through this system." The teen mumbled as his fingers were suddenly a blur.

He bit his lip, as his glasses reflected the computer screen, as boxes of programs popped up as he read them off quickly and closed them.

After a while, he sighed and took off his small glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He glanced at the clock, and his eyes widened. "What the crap! I didn't sleep at all! That's just great. Hey at least I can get out of computer lit. today. I can just sleep through it." He grinned as he opened the auburn colored curtains.

He winced slightly, as the light shone brightly to his eyes.

He raced to his huge closet, and grabbed an old large green t-shirt that said 'If I'm a freak, then what are u?' with a picture of a monster in the back round.

He put on some old black jeans and a cap, and headed out of his room with his backpack hanging on one shoulder.

On the computer screen, two programs appeared one was a graph that read, "DAD'S COMPANY RATES".

The other program was a digital photo with a young boy, with a woman with a darkish auburn hair, wearing a one piece swim suit, with a messy haired man, with a roguish smile wearing a swim suit, while holding a little boy up in the air.

Then, the screen went blank.

* * *

.-

(Try to guess who the mystery person is! ; The person above won't be reveled until a few more chapters. Good luck!)

(Now we have an unexpected surprise! Now, this is a POV of Kikyo. I know that a lot of people really, really want to kill Kikyo because of the Ch3.

But, here are some explanations on why Kikyo is acting like a bitch… Actually a nincompoop. So, all the people that really don't want to read this part please scroll down to End of POV.)

.-

* * *

.:Kikyo's POV:. 

'_I hate her… I hate her… God, I loathe her, is a better word. I wonder how her blood would taste…(_That's just creepy…. Ewww….)

_Maybe, I envy her more than loathe her. _

_When we were young, she got all the attention. Even though back then I was still the better miko, better fighter, and the better student, everyone loved her. _

_Always her. Kagome this; Kagome did that; Oh my gosh, Kagome did blah! But yet she always needed me to help her in math. When did I start hating her…? Oh yes…. _

_When we were little, when she helped a baby bird out of the tree, and every one cooed over how brave Kagome was, and how much care she put into nursing it back to health. _

_HELLO! I WAS THE ONE THAT SKINNED MY KNEE AGAINST THE ROAD WHILE ROLLERBLADING! And I was just sitting there, tears running down my face, while every one cooed over Kagome. Oh how I despised her. _

_One night, Kagome came to my room, saying that the most things that she was afraid of were that she wouldn't have any friends anymore. That one day, they'll leave her, like our dear old father. _

_I then started a plan. _

_Then, I started stealing Kagome's friends, by bribes, blackmailing, and various other sorts just to steal her friends. Soon, blackmail and bribes were forgotten. _

_They stayed friends with me, just to see Kagome cry. Oh how pathetic. _

_Then, I met him… Naraku… Who showed me, that even if I teased her, and taunted her, that still wouldn't be enough to make her seem invisible. _

_I assumed that wouldn't be a problem. Then, Inuyasha came to Kagome's rescue. _

_I forgot… That Inuyasha Senshinu was no ordinary human. He was a hanyou. A rarest of his kind too. _

_I have grown immediately attached to him. I even dared to challenge my sister in front of the whole class to do so. To prove to him that I was the better sister, the perfect daughter._

_I embarrassed myself when I lost. But my talk with Kagome was worth it. I wonder how worthless she feels now… I wonder if they'd leave her, just as the others did…_

:.End of POV.:

The black haired girl, slightly chuckled, and pulled on a sleeveless tight pink shirt, with a huge V- neck. She slipped on some tight shorts, and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. She suddenly laughed, as she left the room, with a dark aura hovering over the room.

* * *

-.- 

(Auuugghh… I hated that part soo much. That has to be the freakiest POV I've ever written. Shivers Never, ever I'm doing that again….)

.-

* * *

A black haired girl, sighed as she stirred in bed, flopping around her bed, trying to escape her nightmare. She whimpered in fright. Her eyes squeezed tightly, as her hand turned to a fist, and then relaxed. 

Her alarm clock, suddenly started to beep nosily as the girl's brown eyes snapped open, and her fist slammed the alarm clock. She looked at the remains of her clock, and shook her head.

She felt her forehead. It was sweating. The teen sighed, and sat up, rubbing her forehead with her arm rapidly.

The girl walked over to the bathroom, and splashed her face with water.

"Sango, you have to stop thinking of those horrible nightmares." She muttered to herself as she dried her face against the magenta towel.

She changed into a simple black and white block T-shirt, with music notes on it, with a picture of a blue colored radio. She changed into some white pants, and put on a magenta eye shadow, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

Sango, then went past her brother's room, and knocked on it.

"Kohaku! The school is almost starting!" she called from the door, as she opened it.

Her eyes fell on a twelve year old boy lying horizontally on his bed, snoring away.

She grinned when she saw a nearby cup filled with water and dumped it on her brother.

"ARRRGGGHHH! COLD COLD COLD COLD!" yelled out Kohaku, as he jumped out of bed, and tried to brush the water out.

Sango giggled. Then noticed that Kohaku was in his training uniform and she frowned.

"Kohaku… have you been training all last night again?" she asked sternly, noticing that Kohaku's weapon was near his bed, where it could have been easily reached.

Kohaku grinned sheepishly. "Sorry sis, I couldn't help it. I got really mad at this kid at school yesterday, that when I got home, after I did my homework, I went out to practice out in the yard."

Sango smiled. "It's okay Kohaku. Just as long as you don't go out all night again. Promise?"

Kohaku paused, as he saw his sister took out her hand, he immediately shook hands with her.

Sango smiled in relief, and walked out of his room, glad to resolve that problem. She stopped at her father's room.

She hesitantly reached to the door to knock. When she finally knocked, there was no answer.

Sango opened the door, and peered inside. Her father was sleeping on the bed, with drool coming out of his mouth. In his hand held a picture of their dead mother.

Sango sighed. "He must have pulled an all nighter at his job yesterday" she sighed as she walked down stairs and poured herself some milk and cereal.

She got herself a spoon, and started to munch on it.

Her brother came racing down, and grabbed a piece of toast, and slathered some butter on it, and ate it, as we walked back upstairs, already tugging at his training uniform.

Sango chuckled, and grabbed her backpack that she put by the door the night before, and left the house. Back at her father's room, her father's hold on the photo had fallen, and the photo was on the ground.

To what seems to a faraway perspective, seemed like the photographer was a very bad one, because of the horrible smudges on it.

But, if you look closer, you can see what they're really are…

Tear stains from the night before…

* * *

-.- 

(This one was less intense is because that I wanted to introduce Sango's father and brother since later in the story, they actually come into the story more often.)

.-

* * *

A slivered haired male, sat in his bed, with his dog ears flicking back and forth, catching every noise that went on. He sighed, and stretched, and gave a satisfied smirk when he heard his bones popping.

Then his alarm started to quietly go off. He frowned immediately and hit the off button. He looked around his room, and again frowned.

He hated it when they moved. It was almost like this every year. His stuff where packed into boxes, which were insufferable may he add.

He looked through the piles of boxes, and found a red T-shirt that said 'Freak'.

He fiddled with his rosaries that were passed down from his family to generation to generation.

He again, shifted through the boxes, and found black pants, with chains around them. He smirked in satisfaction, as he pulled them on.

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" yelled his mother.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled on a black cap. He glanced at the sword that his father gave him when he was younger. He bit his lip, grabbed his book bag and went downstairs.

His father wasn't at the table, which was typical of him. His mother was smiling at him.

"Hey mom" he said as he kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed a seat, and started to eat his breakfast.

His mother was glancing at the chair next to him wistfully as she set a plate for Sessomaru.

Inuyasha noticed this. "Mom, don't worry. You know dad gets into his work a lot. I'm sure he'll remember."

His mother looked at her son, and smiled. "Your right, your father wouldn't forget, after all those years…"

Inuyasha grinned at her, and continue to gobble his breakfast. When he was down a few minutes later, his brother came down.

Sessomaru looked at Inuyasha with his half lidded eyes, as he walked downstairs, half asleep.

His clothes were slightly wrinkled because of the boxes that they were placed into.

Inuyasha snickered, seeing that his brother, which was always in order, finally has his clothes in disarray.

Inuyasha pulled on sneakers, and said goodbye to his mom and told Sessomaru to hurry up before the teachers kick his ass. (His mother gave him a tug at his ear for that comment)

When Inuyasha was walking, he saw his father's car driving up into the drive way. His hands clutched at the sight of his father, and blood started to trickle down as a memory resurfaced…

* * *

-.-

* * *

Q.Q

* * *

A/N: Sorry to cut if off so abruptly. Just as I said, I'm still recovering from a huge writer's block, and have a major test and a project due. Inuyasha's POV, was very short for a reason… You'll find out soon enough. But, now you all know a little bit more about almost all the characters. Inuyasha's POV has been the hardest because I'm tired, and I can't think straight. LOL. Anyways, I'm going to be editing this chapter, because of the short POV for Inuyasha. I'm still keeping the ending for it, I'm just going to add more dialog to it. If you guys like the way it is, then please tell me! ; 

P.S. Inuyasha acts more like himself in the later chapters! So don't worry about his OCness. He's still getting used to the new city, so he's gonna be a little OC. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: ACK! I'm so sorry! Don't worry, I haven't given up on the fic, but I was a little busy with all the updates lately. I will be updating a little faster on this fic, since I have some of the chapters written out. I also have some story ideas that I'll probably write after I finish about 2 stories! I'll write some stories summaries at the bottom, and you can decide through your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Anyways, FORWARD MARCH!

((...)) - Kagome talking to her conscious

(...) - conscious talking back

_-_

_-_

'_Diflanna geiriau, ond erys gweithredoedd.'_

_-Inuyasha_

_Translation: Words vanish, but actions remain._

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: I don't live in Japan, I live on fanfictions, and I draw horribly. Do you honesty think that I own Inuyasha?

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The Perfect Daughter

Chapter 5

Rain

By: AngelMiko289

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Previously:**_

"_**INUYASHA! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" yelled his mother. **_

_**Inuyasha sighed and pulled on a black cap. He glanced at the sword that his father gave him when he was younger. He bit his lip, grabbed his book bag and went downstairs. **_

_**His father wasn't at the table, which was typical of him. His mother was smiling at him.**_

"_**Hey mom" he said as he kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed a seat, and started to eat his breakfast. **_

_**His mother was glancing at the chair next to him wistfully as she set a plate for Sessomaru. **_

_**Inuyasha noticed this. "Mom, don't worry. You know dad gets into his work a lot. I'm sure he'll remember."**_

_**His mother looked at her son, and smiled. "Your right, your father wouldn't forget, after all those years…" **_

_**Inuyasha grinned at her, and continue to gobble his breakfast. When he was down a few minutes later, his brother came down. **_

_**Sessomaru looked at Inuyasha with his half lidded eyes, as he walked downstairs, half asleep. **_

_**His clothes were slightly wrinkled because of the boxes that they were placed into. **_

_**Inuyasha snickered, seeing that his brother, which was always in order, finally has his clothes in disarray. **_

_**Inuyasha pulled on sneakers, and said goodbye to his mom and told Sessomaru to hurry up before the teachers kick his ass. (His mother gave him a tug at his ear for that comment)**_

_**When Inuyasha was walking, he saw his father's car driving up into the drive way. His hands clutched at the sight of his father, and blood started to trickle down as a memory resurfaced…**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_.:Flashback:._

_It was during the summer time, and Inuyasha had came out of school, excited that it was the last day of school, and he can spend all summer with the father, mother, and brother, for a road trip. _

_He sat at on one of the nearby benches, waiting for his father to pick him up like always. Inuyasha grinned in delight, excited that he was finally going to go on his first road trip, and nothing was stopping them. He swung his legs, back and forth, patiently waiting for his dad. Well patiently as he could as a six year old. _

_He took at look at his Pooh-san watch; it was around 3:30. His dad was supposed to be picking him up thirty minutes ago. Just then, three large shadows hovered over him. He turned around, and saw that there were three teenagers that were smirking, and cracking their knuckles. _

_One of the teenagers, had the look of bloodlust in his eyes, and Inuyasha could tell that two of them were youkai… Snake youkai, and they didn't look so friendly. _

_The other one with them was a human. The human had sharp green eyes, with his hair spiked up. He looked at the hanyou, disgusted. "What is a creature like you doing in the streets? Shouldn't the police get rid of this trash?" he snarled. _

_The one with the look of bloodlust grinned sadistically. "It's a good thing they didn't though. If they did, then there wouldn't be anything for us to kick around." He smirked and cracked his claws. _

_The other one, was smaller, and younger then the others, was looking at Inuyasha, "What are you doing out here little boy? Didn't they teach you in school that that trash isn't supposed to be on the streets?" he asked, doing a failing attempted of acting innocent. _

_Inuyasha looked up, his doggie ears twitching nervously as he heard the teen's conversation. His mouth started to open, and not realizing it, he had replied timidly, "My daddy is coming to get me…" he looked at the teens with fear, his nerves shot. _

"_Well then boys, shouldn't we have fun then?" asked the older youkai, his smirk getting bigger._

_Both of the boys nodded. "It'll be good exercise anyways" said the human, cracking his neck from side to side. _

_Inuyasha froze, 'MOVE! MOVE YOUR LEGS BEFORE THEY KILL YOU!' his mind shouted, in desperation to move his legs. _

"_Well boys, should we get started?" said the older one. _

"_Yep. This is going to be fun…" muttered the younger one with malice laced in his voice. _

_Inuyasha's body began to move off the bench as the three teenagers began to advance on him._

_The boys smirked and cornered him, Inuyasha looked around, and his mind whirling in gears, just as we was about to escape, the eldest threw a fast punch at his stomach, knocking the wind out of the boy. _

_Inuyasha's eyes started to tear up as he fell to his knees and placed his small hand on his stomach._

"_Aww… Is the pwoor wittle baby cwring?" the youngest cooed nastily. _

_Inuyasha snarled, his demon side, demanding that he kill the person that was mocking him. Just then, he saw a sliver van coming towards them, but the stopping a block away from the fight. A slight tinge of hope emerged from the boy, but then he saw that it was his father… _

_It seemed like he was looking at him, but the then man turned away, and Inuyasha saw that his father was chatting on his cell phone, grinning every now and then. _

_Tears started to form, as the boys punched Inuyasha into a bloody heap, and each time they punched him, Inuyasha took a glance at his father, chatting on his cell phone happily as he barely noticed, nor took a second glance that his own son was getting beaten. _

_Then Inuyasha's respect for his father vanished, and he took in each punch and kick. _

_Inuyasha then found himself on the pavement of the sidewalk, staring at the sky. Soon the older youkai looked at Inuyasha, as Inuyasha started to see doubles. _

_The snake youkai snorted. "Hey guys, it looks like that this one's done." _

_Inuyash then heard the youngest then snort, "Well he didn't last long. He was such a weakling anyways."_

_Inuyasha's amber eyes were closing, and then his last conscious thought was, 'Daddy, you promised that you were going to protect me…. You promised daddy… Why didn't you… protect… me….'_

_Next to the boy, was his broken watch, the big hand moved to the number twelve. It was 4:00, the time that everything was broken._

_.:End of Flashback:._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Inuyasha started to walk furiously, not caring that his hand was stained with his blood and was drying. 'I remember what happened next' he thought bitterly as he looked at his blood stained hand and opening it slowing then closed it immediately

'Daddy dearest finally saw me after they left, and asked how was my day! He was too busy because he got a fucking promotion. He didn't even see my injuries, and when he did, he asked if I fell off of something!' he thought angrily.

Just then, he started to laugh. Everyone that was near him looked at the boy, surprised. It wasn't because he was laughing; it was because of how he laughed.

It sounded hollow, and dull, just like his respect and his love for his father.

_-_

_-_

(I didn't know that my mind could be so scary… eep!)

_-_

_-_

"Maybe I should transfer… It's not like that mom will ever notice," muttered Kagome as she kicked a can with her brown boot.

Kagome sighed, stopped walking and looked up at the sky, and frowned. "It's going to rain today… That means something bad is going to happen…" she grumbled as she looked back down.

She remembered what it felt like when Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha talked to her. They even tried to make friends with her… Especially Inuyasha…

Kagome looked up, startled, realizing that she enjoyed having Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango around, even if they did have their faults, and that she knew that sooner or later, they'll be taken away by Kikyo, just like all the others.

She soon saw a bench, and looked at her watch. It was thirty minutes before school started, so she had plenty of time before she got there. She sat on the bench, and watched as little kids started to play.

She leaned back, and stared at the sky once more. The clouds began to move as the sounds of kids sill continued. Kagome remembered the night before, when Kikyo warned her that if she made friends with them, she'll take them away.

'I just met them… It wouldn't matter if Kikyo took them away from me… right?' she thought.

Kagome then tried to imagine if Sango, Miroku or even Inuyasha got taken from Kikyo.

A twinge of jealously appeared when she imagined Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing, and hugging. Kagome then mentally slapped her head, trying to stop all the disturbing thoughts that occupied her mind.

She frowned, 'Why in hell's name would I be jealous of Kikyo if Inuyasha got together with her?' she questioned.

(Because you have a crush on the oaf!) a familiar voice rang through her head.

((It's you again!))

(Well duh, when I realized that I was needed, I immediately came here to help you)

((Well so far you haven't been doing too much helping… Didn't you tell me to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek yesterday!))

(Well… yeah… but that isn't the point. You have a crush on Inuyasha. Just admit it!)

((No! Inuyasha and I are just… frie- I mean… acquaintances!))

(Yeah… sure, and I'm actually a fly that flew into your head when you were a baby. Honestly, you have to admit, he's nice, and he's your friend!)

((Their always nice at first, but then they show that they were just using me.))

(I don't know… But I can sense that this one's different. Just trust me on this)

((Yeah, when pigs fly))

(Fine, but when it happens, you better have wished that pigs really do fly)

When her conscious disappeared, Kagome snapped back into reality, and mournfully looked at the sky once again.

"I really do wish that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and I were all friends…" she muttered, but she stood up abruptly and put on a harsh looking face, "But I can't allow it to happen again. I will not be pushed aside again!" she determinedly said as she walked off.

Just then, a drop of rain fell, and landed on the bench, while the girl stomped off, her boots clunking on the soon to be wet pavement.

_-_

_-_

(Interesting indeed… Kagome seems a little… sad…..)

_-_

_-_

'It's going to rain today…'Miroku thought despairingly as he adjusted his coat so that the collar was slightly over his face. He was wearing an old purple coat that he had gotten for a gift last year from his father. On his back was his black backpack, filled with books and text books that he had studied from.

Miroku sighed and looked up; the black clouds were looming overhead. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this is a sign of a bad omen.'

He continued to walk slowly to school, worrying that something bad is going to happen. As he was walking slowly, he took out his left hand and took a good look at his watch.

Well, it looked like he was looking at his watch. But, his purple eyes looked distant; looking at the watch with interest at he watched the picture of the watch, as the black hand ticked.

It was a picture of his mother and father, his mother holding a baby in her arms, smiling into the camera joyfully and his father was smiling softly at the baby and cooing at it, not looking toward the camera at all.

Just then, a loud ring was heard through out the neighborhood. Miroku looked up sharply, surprised that he had been standing there for so long. He took another look at the watch and cursed out loud.

'I'm going be late if I don't hurry up… damn it! I knew that I shouldn't have stopped to think!' he thought, angry at himself. He started to run as fast as he can to the school, not wanting to be late.

"EXCUSE ME! I'm sorry miss," Miroku was dodging people as he raced down to school, trying to doge people with the best ability he can.

"Excuse m- umph!" Miorku fell on his front, his back pack was opened and his books were strewn all over the place. He started to grumble, as he picked up his books off from the floor.

He picked up his book bag and saw that he was lying on a young woman who was picking herself off carefully, not wanting to injure herself further.

"I'm terribly sorry miss that I wasn't looking where I was running; I was in such a hurry, that I didn't notice you." Miroku apologized, his hand offering to pick up the woman.

The woman brushed his hand away angrily as she stood up and wiped off the dirt. Miroku looked surprised to see that he bumped into Sango. "Hello Sango!" he said cheerfully.

But as a greeting, Sango slapped him… hard… Miroku looked at Sango's face and saw that she was pissed. Her face was red, and her usual brown eyes had flames literally in them.

"MIRROOOKKUUU! THANKS TO YOU, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" she screamed as people nearby watched a girl shout at a guy that was at least a good nine inches taller.

Miroku blinked and scowled at the angry girl, "Then we better hurry if we don't want to be late…" he said as he grabbed her hand and started to walk rapidly to the slowly approaching school.

Soon, after they had left, there was immediate silence. Sango looked at Miroku's face. It looked like he was thinking about something important. His eyebrows were scrunched up together and his purple eyes were staring ahead, not really looking anywhere in particular, and just staring off into space.

She sighed and looked at the adjoined hands. Actually it was more of an adjoined hand and wrist. "You know Miroku, you can let go of my hand now."

Miroku suddenly stopped and looked down. Just then, Sango swore that she saw Miroku blush slightly before letting go of Sango's wrist.

"Sorry. I forgot that I was holding onto your wrist," Miroku apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's okay Miroku… I have a feeling that something's wrong. You haven't groped me when you knocked into me a few minutes ago. What's up with that?" Sango prodded, wondering what was wrong with the perverted monk.

"I'm just thinking. Do you think that Kagome acts a little strange around people?" he asked.

Sango blinked, "She's always been like this since freshman year, Miroku. Why are you bringing up the subject now?" she asked.

Miroku sighed, "I don't know why I'm thinking about it, but it seems that every time that someone tries to be Kagome's friend, she ends up either one, threaten them, or two ignore them until they give up."

Sango nods, "I know. But somehow I have a feeling that it has to do with her sister. Remember during class the other day, when Kagome and Kikyo were late, how the teacher reacted with both of them? She treated them like Kikyo in some way was better then her."

Miroku nodded in agreement as they started to walk down the street normally, not caring now that they were going to be extremely late for class.

"Isn't a little strange though? I understand being anti-social, but why wouldn't she want any one close to her?" wondered Sango out loud as she put her hands behind her back, her fingers intertwining with each other. Her magenta back pack was slightly pressed from the fall from before.

"It's a good thing that Inuyasha came along that he did. Somehow, I think that there's going to be a lot of changes at our high school…" commented Miroku his violet glancing at Sango briefly.

"I agree. But I can't help but wonder if something bad keeps on happening to Kagome…" Sango trailed off.

"Umm… Sango? You might want to look at this…" Miroku hesitantly remarked.

"Oh my god..."

_-_

_-_

(A little talk with Miroku and Sango… There's also a smigit of Miroku/Sango fluff!)

_-_

_-_

'Damn, damn, damn, damn…' chanted Inuyasha mentally as he raced down the busy sidewalk, his sliver hair flying behind him.

'Why did I stop anyways?' Inuyasha scowled angrily as he pushed himself to run faster to the approaching school.

His feet were a blur, and then suddenly, a girl appeared in front of him, her black hair placed into a bun, was running as fast as she can.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Inuyasha, his feet going a blur.

The girl turned around and a shocked look went across her face, as Inuyasha smacked into her, and they both fell down.

Inuyasha groaned and lifted his head from the concrete.

"Getoffofme!" a muffled voice exclaimed. The girl beneath him squirmed, trying to get the weight off of her.

Inuyasha looked down and saw that the girl that he smacked into, was no other then Kagome. 'Damn… and today couldn't get any worse…' he thought grumpily. He looked over to the other side of the street and saw two people, gaping at the two of them. He narrowed his eyes and his body stiffens in surprise.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's body stiffen and looked at his face. As she studied his face, she realized that she didn't notice Inuyasha's elegant, but yet firm cut jaw line, and his eyes were deep amber.

She saw where Inuyasha was looking a groaned. 'Aw hell!' she groaned mentally, 'Why me?'

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Miroku and Sango were looking at the scene in shock. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome in a very… er… suggestive position. Inuyasha's hands were near Kagome's hand, his face very near her own, and their legs were intertwined with each other.

"Should we go over there now?" asked Miroku carefully, as if worried that Inuyasha and Kagome could hear them.

Sango simply nodded, a little shocked and surprised.

They both crossed the street after the 'WALK' signal appeared and they both crossed the road to the two intertwined teenagers.

Inuyasha looked down and suddenly noticed how close he was to Kagome's face. He stared into Kagome's eyes and suddenly was looking at an endless pool of grayish-bluish.

Kagome blushed slightly and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. Which, she concluded were a beautiful color amber. She leaned closer, intoxicated by his amber eyes.

Unconsciously both of their hands leaned closer and closer until their lips were just about to touch, when a loud ahem was heard.

They both abruptly blushed a deep red and their heads craned to look and saw that two people, more specifically Miroku and Sango were standing their, both jauntily grinning. Well Miroku anyways, Sango looked a bit shocked, surprised and a little smug.

"Well Inuyasha. I didn't know you had it in you!" Miroku enthusiastically remarked as his grin grew bigger.

Inuyasha growled, "I didn't do anything you pervert!"

Sango, had then decided that it was a good time to smack him on the head, "I can't believe that a pervert like you is a monk! Out of all things!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Oww… But Sango my darling, look at their position!" cooed Miroku.

Sango's face turned a deep plum color and decided to pull out a huge mallet for no where and pound him several times of that comment. "NEVER CALL ME DARLING, DEAR, NOR ANY OF THOSE TERMS AGAIN!" she screamed as she continued hitting him.

Inuyasha looked down when Miroku said that, and both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. They both sprang away, immediately embarrassed.

Sango stopped pounding Miroku and helped up Kagome, or at least, tried too. When Sango came close to her, Kagome shoved her away from her, remembering what Kikyo said. "Leave me alone. I'm fine."

Sango looked taken back, "Sorry for trying to help," she muttered, a little shocked.

"Well I don't need any help, so leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled as she ran to the school.

Inuyasha stood up and blinked, trying to comprehend what's going on. "What the hell just happened?" he whispered, confused.

"I have no idea… But I do know that we'll get detention if we don't hurry!" Miroku replied as he took a glance at his watch and started to run.

Then a loud bell noise was heard. "Crap… the late bell…" muttered Inuyasha as he started to run with Sango.

Just then, the rain started to fall, as four people tired to race to class, in the cold, damp rain.

'And this day just had to get worse…' Sango thought grumpily.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: (sweatdrops) I know that this chapter is shorter then expected. This chapter was more of a filler chapter, then the actual chapter. I'd like to thank and answer the reviewers! And there are two story summaries that I said that I would type here after about two stories are written. Just tell me which one I should write first!

**_The Spiked Dragon:_** Thanks for the suggestion! I actually might do some of it in the later chapter!

**_CatHanyouNelia: _**Thank you for the kawaii complement! Umm… I might be a little slow, but what's a hefalump?

**_Curry: _**Umm… Your first question is classified. But be certain, Kagome and Inuyasha will end up together at the end.

**_Mikkasura: _**Thanks, when I showed it to one of my friends; she said the same exact thing! I'm glad that you enjoyed my story!

**_Teenage inuyasha: _**YAY! A FELLOW KIKYO HATER! cheers :)

I'd like to say thanks to:

**AzNDrAg0n37**

**Kazena-chii**

**DarkAngelPearl**

**EvilBunnies1**

**Blue Sakura**

**Animegrl1047**

**Cherrysinger**

**LadyRed06**

**Asianvietgirl52**

**Omega's Revalation**

**Someone reading your story**

**Mysterious angel**

**VampireGoddessAmaya**

**Curry**

**Hunter-Robin**

**Asian Anime Freak**

**Jennifer**

**InuyashaGurl09**

**CatHanyouNelia**

**The Spiked Dragon**

**Teenage Inuyasha**

**AzNDrAg0n37**

**Mikkasura**

(sweatdrop) A lot of people ne? Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed! Oh and before I forget….

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Story Summaries:_

_-_

_-_

**_Title: Slave's Love and Vengeance _**

_**Anime: Inuyasha**_

_**Rated: M (for sexual preferences, and Inuyasha's mouth)**_

_**Summary: After her mother's death, her father's funeral, 17 year old Rin has lived through it all. In her parents' death, she swore to kill the men that had killed them. She slowly killed the men, one by one, going by different names. Until, then she had one more left. That last one was the current **_

_**Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. However, when Rin and Sesshomaru meet, sparks start to fly… AU fic**_

_**Parings: Rin/Sess; Inu/Kag; mild San/Mir**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Title: Dealing with the Supernatural**_

_**Anime: Inuyasha**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

**_Summary: 15 year old Kagome Hiragishi, didn't believe in ghosts, nor anything of the supernatural. But soon after the death of her father, a teenager boy drops by their doorstep, literally dripping in blood. As she helps him recover, she slowly gets dragged into something that she didn't believe in, and something that she thought wasn't real. Now she has to save the people of the supernatural and the people of her world as well from a madman who wants to wreak havoc on the world. With her friends and her family, she'll succeed…. Right?_**

_**Parings: Inu/Kag; Mir/San; Sess/Rin**_

_-_

_-_

Anyways, I'm finally done with that! Please R&R for this chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I haven't updated in that long! I'm really sorry for those who expected a really quick update. But unfortunately, the computer decided to catch another virus from my sister's continuous downloading. Honestly, you'd think she'd give it a break already! Anyways, I greatly appreciate the reviews and the nice and wonderful comments that you all have given me! Anywho, ONWARD MARCHHH!

_-_

_-_

'_Rhydd i bob meddwl ei farn, ac I bob barn ei llafar.'_

_-Kagome_

_Translation: Everyone has a right to his opinion, and to express it._

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: I can barely keep up with my school work, and you expect me to own Inuyasha!... I don't own Inuyasha.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The Perfect Daughter

Chapter 6

Hell of Troubles and Detentions

By: AngelMiko289

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

It was a few minutes before first period, and Kagome Hiragishi had already gotten a lecture and a detention during homeroom.

'Great,' Kagome thought sarcastically as she idly twirled her pencil and set it down on her desk, 'This day couldn't get any better can it?' she asked herself with fake enthusiasm.

She frowned, and decided to cross her arms and set her head down. Kagome then sighed, rather loudly that the few people that were in the classroom heard her, and turned around, some looking; wondering what was troubling the usual pessimistic teen.

Kagome growled angrily as she felt that she was being watched, she looked up, her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth pulled down angrily, "What the hell are you bastards looking at?" she asked icily.

The onlookers shivered at the tone of her voice, and turned around, not wanting to face her anger, nor her temper.

Kagome smirked, satisfied that they wouldn't be bothering her. She set her head back down on her crossed arms again, and watched the door, as more and more students poured into the classroom.

She huffed and took another look at the clock. First period was about to start and most of the class was here… Except…

'No. I refuse to think about them. Especially him. Why would I care if they came in late and had detention!' she thought angrily. 'Besides, I shouldn't care about them at all. Sooner or later they'll go running to Kikyo, like they always do.'

She watched the door, expecting them to pop into the classroom any second, and ignore her like she asked them to.

But when Kagome thought about them ignoring her like the rest, a twinge of hurt and regret was felt. Her smirk turned back into a frown, 'Why… am I feeling… like someone pulled a knife out of my heart?' she thought as she felt emotional pain go through her.

Just when Kagome thought that, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku came trudging in, all soaking wet from the rain outside, and their faces had a disgruntle look on them.

As Inuyasha trudged in, he took a quick glace at Kagome and saw that the seat behind her was empty. He quickly walked to the desk and sat in it, ignoring the gasps by the other students, and smirked as he saw Kagome's head shoot up, turned around and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kuro-inu?" she hissed her eyes vivid mad.

Inuyasha smirk grew, "I'm sitting in the desk behind you. That wouldn't be too much of a problem would it?" he asked quite sadistically as he leaned back into his chair.

Kagome frowned immediately, and turned back around and put her head down again, not wanting to talk to him.

Inuyasha frowned, and tapped her on the shoulder again, "What's up your ass?" he asked rudely as she turned and glared.

"I don't know… Maybe it's a certain kuro-inu that's sitting behind you… Wait, you are that kuro-inu!" Kagome shot back, her eyes livid.

Inuyasha growled angrily, "I didn't mean now worms for brains, I meant when you knocked me over! You didn't even say sorry wench!" Inuyasha shot back at her.

"Geez, don't be such a baby kuro-inu! Plus, you're the one that knocked me down!" Kagome stated.

Just when Inuyasha was about to say something back to Kagome, Mr. Kikmi came in, his face frowning and he kept on pushing his half-moon glasses up.

"Well class, since yesterday was… ahem… a certainly interesting event that interrupted the class, we will now continue on the lesson that we were learning yesterday. Now, does anyone remember anything?" he asked as he sat as his desk, his hands clasped together.

The whole classroom blinked and stared at the teacher, blankly looking at him. Mr. Kikmi smirked, and stood up, "Since no one knows what we're learning… perhaps we should learn the lesson… again…"

Everyone groaned and a few smacked their heads on their desks. Kagome sighed and slunk into her seat even more, her eyebrows ticking dangerously at the currently smug teacher.

'That bastard… He just wants to see us suffer even more…' she thought angrily while glaring at the smug teacher.

Inuyasha glared at the teacher with all the anger he had for him.

Mr. Kikmi gulped nervously as everyone glared at him.

He chuckled nervously, "Well… ahem… students… where should we begin?" he asked as he pulled the collar away from his neck, afraid of the wrath that the students will do upon him.

"How about crushing you bones to dust you bastard?" Sango muttered angrily as she clutched her desk.

Miroku sighed and shook his head, "Calm down Sango, violence isn't going to solve everything…"

Sango smirked, "How about you take the right half of his body, and I'll take his left?" she asked sadistically.

Miroku's face lit up into an evil smile, "Can I use my priest staff?" he asked giddily.

Sango grinned, "As long as I can use my Hirakotsu."

"Then it's a done deal!" Miroku chirped.

Inuyasha looked at them with a weird expression on his face, and started to laugh out loud.

Mr. Kikmi looked at him with mild surprise, "Excuse me, but what is so funny about math Mr. Senshinu?" he asked strictly.

"Oh nothing sir…" Inuyasha remarked innocently, "Just planning your death…" he remarked casually.

Kagome's mouth widened slightly and she snapped it back shut. 'What the hell is he thinking!' she shouted in her head.

Mr. Kikmi glared at the rather satisfied student, "Excuse me Mr. Senshinu? I honestly don't think that you are in a position to make threats."

"But I'm not stating a threat. It's a fact for certain." Inuyasha replied back.

Mr. Kikimi's face turned red, and his breath started to come out rapidly. He squeezed the chalk very tight, until it cracked from under the pressure.

Inuyasha smirked and he sat back into his chair.

"YOUNG MAN! YOU WILL RESPECT ME AND NOT ACT LIKE A SMART ASS IN THIS CLASSROOM! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Mr. Kikimi yelled, his face turning now a purple color.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and lazily placed his feet over his desk, "Whatever bastard," he drawled out, "Just don't die on us while you pop a vein muscle."

Kagome chuckled slightly as she saw that Mr. Kikmi was once again turning red and a vein muscle appeared.

Mr. Kikmi glared at Inuyasha with undeniable hatred, "Mr. Senshinu, I will make this class your worst nightmare from hell and you will be begging for forgiveness once I'm finished with you for the year!" he shouted as he slammed his hand over his desk, making it slightly vibrate.

Inuyasha yawned and idly took his feet off of his desk and his amber eyes glinted, "Then let's begin sir," Inuyasha mocked as he cocked his head slightly.

Mr. Kikmi glared at him, "What would your father think about the way you're acting Inu-ya-sha?" he asked nastily.

Inuyasha eyes flashed a bright red, and he growled loudly at Mr. Kikmi, "**DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT SON OF A BITCH IN THE SAME SENTENCE WITH ME!**" he yelled angrily, as he shot up from his desk, as his fist hit the desk with one swoop, and was soon torn in two.

Many of the students stifled as they saw that the desk was torn into two, just by one fist. Inuyasha looked down, and saw that the desk was torn into two, and that his fist was bleeding from the splinters of wood that stuck to it.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Great. Now I need a new desk to use…" he grumbled as he looked around the room and saw an empty desk in the corner of the room.

Inuyasha took his stuff from the old desk, casually took the torn desk to a large opened window and threw it out, and grabbed the empty desk from the corner and placed it where his previous desk was.

"Know as you were saying old man?" he asked sadistically.

Mr. Kikmi frowned, "You have two weeks of detention young man…" he remarked, while trying to act calm, and he continued the lesson.

Inuyasha smirked, "No problem… no problem at all…" he muttered as he sat back into the new desk and started to close his eyes.

Miroku sighed, "This is going to be an interesting year…" he remarked as he sat back into his seat.

But then glanced at Sango, whose lip was pursed together and studying Inuyasha. "What's wrong Sango?" he asked.

"I wonder… Why did Inuyasha have an anger tantrum when the teacher mentioned his father?" she asked carefully and quietly.

Miroku sighed, "I have no idea… lately, everyone's been surrounded by mysteries lately."

Sango nodded in agreement. They both went back to work, but in both had the same thought cross over to them, what was going on?

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kagome sighed and slumped into her seat. First period was a pain in the ass, and also that Mr. Kikmi decided to pick on her more roughly then before was a huge pain in the ass.

She sighed and then decided to slink further into her seat, until her head was the only thing that was sticking out of the top of the desk and her legs poking out through the legs of the desk. She moaned loudly at the amount of homework that she was going to have, and then slapped her mouth quickly and sunk into the floor with a tiny eep.

Inuyasha looked up from his work and snickered at the sight that he was seeing. The great Kagome Hiragishi was her knees on the floor, her eyes wide and she had her hand over her mouth.

Kagome scowled as she heard Inuyasha's snickering and sat up stiffly.

Unfolding her knees slowly, she stood up and sat down, her face blotchy red from anger and frustration. "Shut the hell up…" she scowled as she brushed the dirt from her pants.

Inuyasha smirked and then went back to work.

Sango and Miroku silently watched this exchange carefully… Well, Miroku was watching them carefully, and Sango was doing her work.

"Haven't you noticed? Inuyasha seems to… try to get Kagome mad…" Miroku whispered, not taking his eyes off of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I highly doubt that Miroku. After all, when Kagome gets mad, it's hell for the rest of us."

"Well then, what do you call that?" he whispered as he nudged her.

Sango growled, "You better be right… After all, we do have to do an assignment..." she took a glance at it, and then stifled a giggle.

At the scene that she looked at was that actually kind of funny… Considering the people that were in it, and the situation.

The scene was Kagome, her face all blotchy red from anger, while Inuyasha kept on poking her constantly and asking her what was wrong.

Kagome kept ignoring him, while her face turned a color that completely red from anger and annoyance.

'Damn him…' thought Kagome as she felt another tap come from Inuyasha and a whisper of concern come her way. 'I hoped he stopped after the millionth time he asked me!'

Kagome then roughly brushed his hand away from her shoulder and continued on with her work, more annoyed then before. Just when she felt another tap come, her eyes widened with anger and stood up and turned around to face him.

"WHAT WORDS DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND OF **LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEE!"** she shouted angrily as she took her fist, and bashed it over his head, angrily.

Everyone in the classroom swerved around as they heard Kagome shout, and many of them winced as she bashed her fist over his head out of anger.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched with anger, as he felt a headache coming along because of the fist, "**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BITCH!**" he shouted angrily as he also stood up and glared at the smirking teen.

"Because Inuyasha, **YOU WERE ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!**" she screamed back.

"**BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO HIT MY HEAD?**"

"**BECAUSE YOU WERE ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT KURO-INU!**"

"**YOU'RE MORE OF AN IDIOT THEN ME WENCH!**"

"**BASTARD!" **

"**BITCH!**"

"**ASSHOLE!**"

"**WENCH!**"

"**BAKA!**"

"**BOTH OF YOU! TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!**" a male voice boomed in front of them.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped slightly as they turned around and saw Mr. Kikmi, glaring angrily at the both of them.

Both of them glared at each other, "**BUT IT WAS HIS/HER FALUT!**" they both exclaimed angrily.

"**I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS A PIG'S FALUT! TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!**" the teacher screamed.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "Damn it Kagome. Did you really have to make a big scene?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha back, "If you stopped poking me, then maybe I wouldn't have yelled at you kuro-inu."

"I was concerned wench…" Inuyasha shot back as he opened the door and they both stepped out.

Kagome snorted as they walked down the halls to the principal's office, "Yeah, and I'm a flying angel giving love blessings to all."

She briskly continued to walk down the halls, to the principle's office.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kept up his pace with Kagome. "I wish…" he muttered as he stopped in front of the office and opened the door.

Kagome sighed and walked into the room, waiting for her doom. They both sat in the crazily colored chairs, waiting for their principal to tell them to come in.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Somehow, Myoga always knew that someone was waiting for him. Student to teacher it honestly didn't matter; he always seemed to know who was waiting outside his office.

Myoga sighed and looked through a small window that was in front of the door, and frowned at the sight. It was Inuyasha, the new student in this school. He had just recently moved.

In the next few chairs, there was Kagome Hiragishi… Kagome was a certainly an interesting student indeed, he had concluded. Ever since she had started at this school, he had been getting a truckload of reports about her. He tried to help her best he could, try to get her out of the detentions that she was usually given.

But most of the time, she found some way to get out herself… Usually the way that breaks one of the school's codes. But all the same she was a good person… Just that she doesn't show it as much.

Myoga frowned and sighed. He might as well get this done and over with… He opened to door, and popped his head out, his usual smiling eyes, was frowning in distaste.

"You two may come in now…" he quietly said as he left the door slightly opened to let them in.

Kagome sighed and went in first, and Inuyasha followed. Myoga sighed and looked at the two who were glaring at each other with such ferocity that if looks could kill, they would've been dead a second earlier.

"Now, after you two are done glaring at each other, let's get down to business shall we?" Myoga asked as he clasped his hands together.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "We got into a fight, started to yell and Mr. Kikmi sent us down here. Happy old man?" she asked.

Myoga raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Inuyasha who was just sitting there, his face set into a frown. "Well Inuyasha… Do have anything to add on to that?"

Inuyasha smirked, "You need to hire better teachers' jiji."

Myoga stiffed and looked at the two with much authority, which would've made a normal student tremble in their shoes. Unfortunately, he wasn't dealing with two normal students.

"Well, considering that you guys are in the mood to make insults, you both have after school detention… Together for a week." Myoga said strictly.

"Together! With that wench! I rather eat my own hand!" Inuyasha growled as he sat back.

Kagome growled at Myoga, "I rather be killed by a squirrel, and have my pride injured then deal with that mutt!"

Myoga sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I said **together** didn't I?" he gritted out as he clenched his teeth together.

Kagome glared and Inuyasha while he did the same back, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FALUT!" they both screeched at the same time, pointing accusingly at each other.

Myoga sighed, 'In hells name, why did I give up that scholarship to become a chef!' he thought as he watched the two arguing.

"Look, either that you two shut up or both of you will be suffering through the whole school year, being in detention **together**! Understood?" Myoga growled out.

Inuyasha growled and muttered incoherent curses to Kagome, while Kagome's eyebrow ticked dangerously at the principal, while replying, "Yes sir…" under their breaths.

Myoga smiled in satisfaction, "Good… Now, you two get to 2nd period before you're late."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood up; each of them had a face of fury on.

'That bastard… making me being stuck with the bitch during detention today…' Inuyasha cursed angrily as he clenched his hand into a fist.

Kagome huffed and blew a piece of hair away from her eyes angrily, 'I knew it… When I first saw him, I knew he was going to be trouble!' she thought as she blew harder.

'That's it… I'm making her pay…

'I'm going to make him sorry…

'**_By making life for him/her living hell!_**'

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: Sorry guys… Another short one… I was planning to make it longer, but it turns out that it turned up a little shorter then expected. In the next chapter, I'm hoping it to turn out longer then this. But, currently, I'm working on the next chapter for, _Sleeping Miko_, _Murder of 1960_, and _The Christmas Tale_.

As for the new story summaries that I posted up last chapter, _Dealing with the Supernatural_ has the most votes so far… It has one vote so far.

**I'd like to thank the following who has given Major Support:**

_**Sangi**_

_**Waterlily**_

_**AzNDrAgOn37**_

_**Kitsune-MiMIK**_

_**Kagome13higurashi**_

_**Inukag909**_

_**Fan Girl 1111**_

_**Moopy**_

_**AnAlternateAkiandFuyuAnAlternateFallandWinter**_

_**Angela**_

_-_

_-_

Sadly, I can't answer any of the reviews because of the recent rule that is posted on But I can say this, that the mystery character isn't Koga or Sesshomaru… Keep on guessing!

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm stuck at the library… Without a disk! Great! Just great! (This is partly because of my short term memory… You'd think that I'll be able to remember that I put all six disks inside the right-hand corner of my desk! But nooo… (Curse you short term memory loss! CURSE YOU!) Anyways, so after rummaging through my bag, desperately trying to find a disk, I finally found one! HALLELUJAH! Now, I'm exhausted beyond belief. (Party because that I woke up at 12:30 in the afternoon, and that I slept around 3:00 in the morning.) This would partly explain the reason why that I'm now feeling sadistic, grumpy, tired, cranky and feeling like the most disgusting person alive. (Some of this blame goes to my sister's 'oh so faithful' jacket. (Which by the way, sticks like gasoline and some odd mixture of spice and metal… ECK!) Also that my legs feel numb from who knows what! Anyways, I hope that I won't get sick like my mom did… (I hate the symptoms of getting sick. They usually are getting stuffy noses, and coughing like no tomorrow.) What makes matters worse is that I'M FREEZING! Anyways, might as well continue on with the story! (I hope that you're having a better day then I am) ONWARD MARCH!

**_(P.S. Please read the Author's Note after you read the chapter. If you want to know why I haven't updated in such a long time, then it is probably best if you do read the Author's Note.)_**

-

-

-

-

'_Câr cywir, yn yr ing fe'i gwelir'_

_- Sango_

_Translation: A true friend in distress is seen (A friend in need is a friend indeed). _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did though I would own my own studio, and I wouldn't be at a public library, freezing my butt off.

-

-

-

-

The Perfect Daughter

Chapter 7

FOOD FIGHT!

By: AngelMiko289

-

-

-

-

Sometimes, there are days that people don't want to wake up and get out of bed. And usually these days turn out to be bad ones.

To Kagome Hiragishi, this is every day that she wakes up. (Having to deal with her sister's so called, 'singing', every time she wakes up might be a major factor in that part.)

Unfortunately for her, she has to go to school in order to receive an education, with a migraine rather daily. Today, is one of those days that she wished that Kikyo would suddenly get laryngitis, so that she didn't have a migraine when coming to school, and suddenly have another headache when having to deal with kuro-inu because he got both of them into deep shit.

Yes, for Kagome Hiragishi, today wasn't her day.

Kagome sighed, a rather mournful sigh as she trudged down back to Mr. Kikmi's classroom in order to retrieve her book bag and her assignment that she would have for his class.

Ahead of her, was Inuyasha, strutting in long strides as he also walked back to the god-forsaken classroom, he nicely put it. He had a rather passive look on his face, but if you look close enough, you can see and hear his teeth grinding together, rather still annoyed with his predicament.

He had several choices, he could either, one, transfer to another school, but it was too much of a hassle, two, get expelled from the school, and risk getting his mother disappointed and his brother sneer at him, or three, just deal with the punishment, and never talk to Kagome Hiragishi again in his short, yet, hopefully well lived life.

Although the first sounded rather tempting to do, he decided the third one would be the best choice.

As they trudged to Mr. Kikmi's classroom, Kagome kept throwing quick glances at Inuyasha, who was still charging up ahead, his jaw set into a tightly together. Kagome sighed.

'Still… It wasn't necessarily Inuyasha's fault…' She thought as she stared down at her feet.

But then she mentally slapped herself. 'What am I thinking! Of COURSE it was his fault! After all, if he hadn't interacted with me, then we both wouldn't get into so much trouble!'

She once again, quickly glanced at him and turned back, staring up ahead to their destination. 'But still, if I haven't met him, then he would have turned into Kikyo's friend, just like everyone else that I meet.'

When she was thinking this, Inuyasha was staring blankly up ahead, his thoughts whirling around in circles, thinking about his father, how he ended up in the crappy mess and so on.

When they reached the classroom, Inuyasha hadn't thought anything about common courtesy, and decided that slamming the classroom door in her face was the best idea.

When he did this, Kagome, in the result, had an aching nose, which hurt like hell and a stinging foot from that when he slammed the door. This was when she had her foot on the other side of the room as well.

She slightly winced, and then stood up straighter her mind in fury of emotions. 'SONOFABITCH! THAT BASTARD, DOESN'T HE KNOW SOMETHING CALLED COMMON COURTESY OR IS THAT SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T RUN IN HIS FRIKIN FAMILY!' her head screamed while she was trying to appear calm.

She opened the door, and quietly walked in, her footsteps making a soft tapping sound as she walked in.

Her eyes slightly widened at the assignment on the board and Kagome, groaned. Then, as she was walking to her seat to write down the assignment, she saw Mr. Kikmi glaring at Inuyasha, who was writing down the assignment in his planner, and shoving it back in his bag.

Mr. Kikmi's mouth was then curled into something like a sneer, as he watched his two most hated students come in and write down his assignment that he had for class.

Inuyasha glared at Mr. Kikmi and then glared at Kagome, before leaving the room, with his planner in his hand and his schedule in the other.

Kagome walked up to her desk, flipped open her worn brown planner and started to write the down the soon to be very painful assignment. She sighed and then packed up her books, placed a majority of them in her bag, and opened to door to go to her next period class.

However, she was stopped by Mr. Kikmi, who was staring at her with an angry gaze.

"Miss Hiragishi, this will be the last time that you make a fool out of me, and also the last time you act up in class. This **will** be your last warning. The next time that this happens, you will be **expelled.** Do you understand this Miss Hiragishi?" Mr. Kikmi whispered with anger and malice laced into his usual high pitch whinny.

Kagome gulped audibly and nodded, her feet inching to the opened door, and she ran out.

Mr. Kikmi then sighed and his body relaxed. He went over to his desk and slouched over it. "I hate this job…" he muttered and he uncapped a pen, and started to write in his planner.

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha, in the meanwhile, had an annoyed expression crossing his usual scowling face, as he pushed someone aside, with the slight muttering of 'excuse me.'

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, and noticed that on his other hand, he had completely forgotten about the splinters that were currently sticking out of his hand. He stopped at the nearby water fountain, and cursed out loud.

Some of the splinters that he had received were already deep within his hand. It was quite similar if he had just shoved a toothpick inside his hand and left it there for a period of time. This was rather partly true. He had taken out the ones that were poking out of his skin, rather rapidly, and soon, a small pile of slightly bloodied up splinters was made inside the trashcan that was underneath the water fountain.

As some people were passing by (with hall passes to the bathroom) they stared in amazement and mostly horror as they watched (some of them, the majority of them puked as soon as they saw blood) Inuyasha using his, extremely sharp claws, that can perhaps cut through anything, gently slice open the skin and take out rather large splinters. This was a rather successful process, if not a little bloody as the result.

However, on the plus side, he didn't really feel any pain, and his skin was healing rather quickly after he had placed the splinters inside the trash can. After that little show, he started to head to Mrs. Kaukaza's classroom, where he was almost quite certain that he would meet his doom.

He stared at the door in front of him. Licking his lips in anticipation and dread, he started to open the door, that was until a streak of black rushed pass him, took the door knob from his hand and slammed the door on him, just the same as he did to Kagome when they were walking back to Mr. Kikmi's room.

He blinked, and growled slightly, his nose was now slightly flattened, and was red, and the majority of his face stung like hell!

"Oh it on little girl…" he muttered while slightly laughing evilly. As a result, some of the people that passed by, that happened to be female, where slightly scared and edging away from the teen boy that was laughing rather evilly at a door.

-

-

-

-

Kagome sighed in relief as she slammed the door and turned around to see Mrs. Kaukaza look at her with an arched eyebrow, and her high heeled shoes were tapping loudly against the floor.

Kagome turned a slight shade of pink as she saw that Mrs. Kaukaza was teaching and she interrupted it by getting her revenge on Inuyasha by slamming a door in his face. She softly and quickly murmured an apology before she quietly scuffled up to her seat and sat down with a 'thud'. Some of the students snickered as Mrs. Kaukaza deepened her glare and continued teaching.

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock. There would be only about an hour of class left until the period was finished.

But then the door creaked open, and a slightly red faced, growling audibly Inuyasha stormed in. As he stormed in, he completely ignored Mrs. Kaukaza, who gave me an even angrier glare then at Kagome.

However, when Inuyasha roughly sat down in his seat, not caring if he was sitting properly or not, the teacher did not start teaching the class again. Instead, she continued to glare at the two students.

"Will you both please care to tell the class why you both have interrupted while I was teaching… Twice!" she screeched as she gave them the evil eye.

Inuyasha smirked, "Principle's office. What do you think we were doing? Having an intercourse?" he asked while snickering.

Kagome turned bright pink as she saw several heads turn and look at her with inquisitive expressions.

"But, of course, I'm a new student at this school and in the span of three or four days, it is not possible to fall in love or even lust after an ugly and unattractive girl like Kags here." Inuyasha remarked smirking slightly.

Mrs. Kaukaza's face turned a shade of dark red and started to stammer, when Kagome spoke up, the color of in her face was now a faint shade of red.

"Be reasonable Mrs. Kaukaza, even though I'm a student at this school since the beginning of the year, do you honestly think that I would be in an intercourse with an idiot and a bastard like Inuyasha here? Honestly, I thought that you had more faith in me then that Mrs. Kaukaza, after all, I am Kikyo's twin and only sister. I thought you had more common sense." Kagome remarked snidely, spitting the last part out like it was venom.

Most of the class gaped just as Mrs. Kaukaza, who gaped and babbled like a dying fish.

However, Sango and Miroku, who were sitting in the back of the classroom, snickered at the expression that Mrs. Kaukaza had. Also, they snickered at the response that Inuyasha and Kagome had both replied at when she asked them why they were late.

"Well… I… Um… Y-you both are excused then…" Mrs. Kaukaza stammered, her usual stern and birdlike face stained bright red, and her glasses slightly coming off of the bridge of her nose.

Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction, for that he already has a detention from Myoga, and Kagome in the meanwhile placed her head in between her crossed arms that were on her desk.

So, then for the next few minutes or so, we see Kagome, occasionally glancing at Inuyasha with a sour look on her face, and Inuyasha glaring at Kagome, and occasionally looking at the board with no interest.

Sango in the meanwhile was taking notes, while glancing at the two in the front row with mild interest as she noticed that the atmosphere around them was rather tense. Miroku, in the meanwhile, was busying himself with the occasional doodle, and drooling on the sight of the female students.

This of course is a rather normal day in Shikon High. Well, as normal as things can get so per to say.

-

-

-

-

.:After an hour or so….:.

-

-

-

-

The bell rang, signaling it was time to eat for lunch. As the majority of the students stood up, Mrs. Kaukaza then had told them the homework assignment in her usual screechy high pitched voice.

"Now class, for today, read chapter five through nine in The Tale of Heike. Also have a report on a three paged summary on it, typed in ten sized font, singled spaced. Have this report by tomorrow."

Most of the class groaned and the majority of them complained.

Kagome in the meanwhile yawned and wrote it down in her worn brown planner, that she had miraculously taken out of the pocket of her brown pants and wrote it down with a blue pen that she had nearby.

In the meanwhile, Inuyasha also wrote it down (more like scribbled it down) not really caring for the neatness of how he wrote the assignment.

Sango in the meanwhile was too busy hitting the now very unconscious Miroku on the head, with the assignment already written down.

Then most of the students walked out of the classroom in groups, heading to the lunch room, getting ready to eat their lunch in the lunchroom or outside. (It's raining outside so… I don't think anyone especially would want to eat outside.)

Kagome in the meanwhile dragged her feet to the lunchroom, not wanting to eat inside… where Kikyo and the majority of the people that called her a freak would be.

As she went down at least a dozen of steps, she glanced out the window and sighed. It was still raining… rather hard too. She noticed also that there were slight puddles and tiny rivers where there were ditches and slight indentions in the earth.

As she was looking outside, Kagome was walking down a few steps, until she noticed that the steps had stopped and she was holding nothing in the thin air.

Kagome looked around and saw that she was only a few feet away from the cafeteria. The entrance was looming over her, as she walked slowly to its entrance.

She winced slightly finally came to the entrance of the cafeteria. As she walked through she slightly observed the lunch room.

It was quite big, considering that many people didn't eat in it. It was more suited for a vast amount of people, not for high school students.

Kagome bit her lip, and chewed on it as she saw some people turn around and look at her. She found an empty seat in the corner of the cafeteria and placed her books down.

Then she realized that she would have to eat the cafeteria's food since she didn't really pack a lunch.

Kagome then walked up to the counter where they were supposed to order a lunch.

The lunch lady that appeared at the counter was a short, rather plump woman with glasses that was hanging by her neck. She had gray hair that was placed into a bun that was held by some hair nets that is usually used when someone is serving lunches.

"What do you want for lunch girl?" the woman asked, her both of her plastic covered hands on the counter as she looked at Kagome with a questioning glance.

Kagome looked at the lunch lady and looked at the food that was there to order. She grimaced in disgust and slightly backed away from the counter.

There were hamburgers that didn't look like hamburgers. Instead, they looked like two moldy breads, smashed together, with a patty that looks like it was deep fried.

Then, there were some fries that looked edible enough, but with loads of oil looked dumped on it, and it smelled strangely of car gasoline and salt.

There was also a chicken breast that looked like it was charcoal and the white specks looked like maggots that were residing inside the chicken itself.

Then, there was a pizza. The pizza looked like hell itself. There was sauce running off of it, with bits of mold stuck on to it. The cheese looked like oily plastic, since it was literally sliding off of the pizza and had some giant dead bugs on it.

Next after that, was a sandwich, which had plastic wrapped around it with the brand of some company that had donated the sandwich.

Next to it was some Korean sprite and some Japanese coke. Kagome sighed in relief, glad that the two last ones looked edible enough to eat and to hold.

"I would like the sandwich and a Korean sprite please, with no fries," Kagome politely requested as she waited for her order.

The lunch lady gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry that the food doesn't look right today, but we haven't had people ask for their orders for a long time also that the food has been here for a while. We are expecting some new grocery shipment and some new employees. However they haven't showed up yet. " The lunch lady had said as she picked up the sandwich and the soda and rang it up.

Kagome also gave the lunch lady a small smile, a rather awkward, but it was still a smile, "its okay… I understand." She replied as she took out the money she owed and gave it to the lady.

Kagome then had a thought, "Excuse me, can I ask a question?" she asked as the lunch lady was about to say thank you and bye.

"Yes dearie… What is it?" the lunch lady asked kindly.

"Well, I have detention for a few weeks, and I was wondering, since the new employees haven't come yet, if I can help out making the food. I mean, since they haven't come, and that you look like you need help preparing the food." Kagome said hesitantly as she looked at the lady, half expecting her to say no.

The lady smiled brightly, "Well, I can ask the principle to let you serve your few weeks of detention helping me make food, that'll be a great idea! I can't really make anything so, you'll be a great help to me, and you'll serve your detention."

Kagome smiled at the lady, "Thank you m'am! I won't let you down!"

The lunch lady then gave a bigger smile and replied, "No, thank you. I'll talk with principle now."

Kagome bowed slightly and walked off with her sandwich and soda in hand, feeling slightly better then before.

When Kagome found her table and sat down, she felt the feeling of satisfaction and despite her dislike of grinning a lot, she grinned. She then took out three onigiri from her bag and placed on the table with her sandwich and soda.

However, when she was about to open her soda up, a hand slammed on her table, and she looked up. Inuyasha was glaring at her, his golden amber colored eyes narrowed at her with anger.

She gulped slightly, hoping that he didn't hear the gulp nor her heart racing, knowing the anger in his eyes meant that he wanted revenge on her when she slammed the door on him, literally.

"Bitch, you realize this means war." He growled angrily at her.

Kagome shrugged, despite the fact that now her legs are turning numb from fear, "Well, as the saying goes, 'an eye for an eye'." She said as she smirked up at him.

Inuyasha as a response growled, "You are really pushing it today aren't you?" he asked her snidely as he sat down in the seat in front of her.

"Nah… I feel like a bitch today, so deal with it," she lazily remarked back as she finished opening her sprite and chugged down almost half it.

Inuyasha growled at her and opened up his bento that he had with him. It was a blue box that was one layer. It had a blank cover and in it was some sausages that were octopus shaped some egg omelets that had some sesame seeds in it. Also there was a divider that separated it from the rice that had some pieces of fish on top of it.

Kagome blinked in surprise as she saw the lunch that Inuyasha had. Than looked at her lunch and her cheeks tinged from embarrassment. "Did you make that?" she asked as she took another look at his lunch.

Inuyasha snorted, "No… if I made it, then my lunch would be Ramen, more specifically chicken flavored Ramen. My mother made this, telling me that Ramen has no nutritional value what so ever."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I knew it… You couldn't make this." she muttered as started to open her wrapper from her sandwich. She stared at it, and set it down.

Inuyasha looked at her, questioning glance on why she wouldn't eat it, and then he saw… The frigging sandwich was moving! Well, to be more precise, it was slowly moving and trying to jump off the table.

Kagome blinked in surprise and grimaced in disgust.

'I can't believe I touched that… Was it… ALIVE!' she thought it disgust as she wiped her hands rapidly on the sides of her pants. 'What the hell was in that sandwich?'

Inuyasha looked at the sandwich with sight disgust and amazement. 'I wonder… how did that… thing… survive if it got chopped off and cooked into tiny bits.' He wondered.

However, unknown to them, in the sandwich was a worm, which coincidently wormed its way into the sandwich and was residing in it.

The majority of the students blinked in amazement as they watched a sandwich move across the lunch room and to the door where it was raining.

An awkward student, whom was standing nearby, opened the door for the sandwich and let it crawl through. A pregnant silence came over the lunch room as they blinked, still rather shocked.

Kagome was the first to react and wrinkled her nose. She took a sip of her sprite and opened up her onigiri. Inuyasha, still in his shock was rather stunned.

After a few minutes, things had became normal and everyone was soon chattering with whomever they were sitting with or with their friends, occasionally eating their lunch, but mostly talking.

Kagome and Inuyasha in the meanwhile ate their lunch in silence while everyone else around them talked.

Suddenly, then, Sango and Miroku walked over, both of them holding their lunches/bentos.

"Hey, do you mind if you join you guys?" Sango asked.

Kagome snorted, and Inuyasha grunted. Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other and shrugged. Both of them sat down, Sango next to Kagome and Miroku next to Inuyasha.

Miroku noticed Kagome's empty sandwich wrapper, and then asked, "Was that your sandwich that crawled out of the door?"

Kagome nodded, but not really saying anything.

Then silence had fallen across the table, the only sound being the chattering of the others that were around them and the tapping of Sango's foot as she waited for someone to start talking.

"So… Who made you that lunch Inuyasha?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "My mother… Why?" he asked as he picked at his food with his chopsticks.

Sango innocently smiled while Kagome answered, "Because, it doesn't look like that you made it."

Inuyasha growled, "Are you saying that I can't make my own food wench?" he asked her, his eyes once again looking at her angrily.

"Of course that's what I'm saying. An idiot like you probably doesn't know how to boil water without burning it." Kagome shot back as she smirked smugly.

Inuyasha growl grew more audible, "and you say that I can't cook? The only thing that you packed for your lunch is some onigiri and you had to by a lunch from the lunch room, and you tell me that I'm pathetic?" he questioned her.

"Pathetic!" Kagome half yelled and screeched, "You tell me that **I'm pathetic**! And this is coming from a guy that can't remember a girl's name!" she screeched, and then she threw the closest thing to her… Her half finished onirigi… right at his face.

Inuyasha blinked as he saw the coming rice ball and hit him on the face dead on.

As the rice ball hit him in the face and slid off, his growling became even more loudly and the glared at her.

Sango and Miroku looked at the two nervously, noting that if glares could kill, Kagome would have been already dead… and would have died some more if that was possible.

"Do you want to play games bitch! Then I'll show you games!" he yelled as he took a handful of the rice and sausages that looked like octopuses and flung it at her.

When the sausages hit her, she had ducked when the rice had come, and instead… it had hit… Jakotsu on the back of his head.

Inuyasha gulped as he saw Jakotsu slowly turn around and glare at him with his femmy features darkening.

"YOU MONGREL! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU PAY FOR THAT INUYASHA!" Jakotsu screamed as he flung some odd brown thing to Inuyasha. Instead it had hit Miroku.

"Hey! Watch where you are hitting femmy boy!" yelled Miroku as he grabbed half of his lunch and flung it at Jakostu, and instead it had hit the person sitting next to Jakotsu, Naraku.

"Monk! Watch where you're aiming!" Naraku screeched as he threw half of his lunch at Miroku, which landed on the face of Sango and at the same time at Kagome.

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING YOUR FRICKIN FOOD BASTARD!" both yelled at the same time as Kagome grabbed her other onigiri and Sango her rice and threw it to Naraku.

Unfortunately for them, an innocent bystander got in the way and both of their lunches hit him, and part of Naraku's shiny and oily hair.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Naraku sobbed as he clutched his hair gently and then his piercing red eyes glared at the two teens who eeped and turned around.

The innocent bystander however was furious and tossed his whole bento to the girls, which ended up showering both tables with food.

A person nearby was watching, and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" and everyone started throwing food.

And this is when chaos occurred in the cafeteria of Shikon High. Some people actually went outside to do the sloppy food fight in the rain. (Crazy people go to this school!)

During the period of the time of the food fight however, no one really noticed that the lunch lady was hesitantly going out the door, her gray hair scattered with food, and her apron with stains of ketchup and mustard and many unmentionable things.

Most during the food fight however, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were throwing food to the table across from them, which would be the table that Kikyo and her friends were sitting, also sometimes they were cursing at them, with words that can make even the worst cursing sailor blush in embarrassment.

Just then, when Inuyasha and Kagome had food clutched in their hands, Myoga came storming in with the lunch lady timidly behind him, with her ear plugs in hand.

No one had really noticed, and the food fight progressed until it looked like a food fight war. At the time, Myoga was seeing red, and his pupils started to dilate from anger and his face got completely red.

"**WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!**" Myoga screamed.

His scream echoed through out the whole cafeteria, and everyone dropped their food.

Inuyasha and Kagome, in surprise turned around and threw the food that they were holding to the principle.

The only thing that was heard throughout the now silent cafeteria was two splats, both landing on the now more furious Myoga. Now is nice 'clean' clothes had two oddly looking things splattered over them.

Myoga's eye twitched, a vein was now prodding from his head, every now and then, and another one appeared.

Everyone held their breath, not daring to laugh at the principle that looked like he was ready to explode if anyone dared to breathe out loud.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked (more like glared at each other) and looked back at the principle that was currently glaring at them.

Myoga then walked up to the bystander that Kagome and Sango had accidentally thrown the food at and lifted him up by the collar. "Who started the food fight?" he growled.

The bystander, which we find out his name, is actually Kei, nervously pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I-I-I saw them throwing food first before someone shouted food fight." Kei said timidly as he watched the two people glare at him angrily.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome then shouted, "**HE/SHE STARTED IT!**"

Suddenly the feeling of dejavu (sp?) came over them.

"Somehow, I know that this will end up just like earlier today…." Sango remarked.

Myoga then intensified the glare and then shouted at the two people that were accusing each other, "**BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU!**"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha clamped their mouths shut as if they were rubber bands.

Myoga sighed, "Now, as a punishment for the both of you, you will both clean up the cafeteria," he ordered. But when the both of them opened their mouths again he added, "Together, as in the both of you doing the work as a team. Is that understood?" he asked sternly.

Both nodded, cursing the other person inwardly as they both stood up and Myoga took out two broom and mops out of nowhere and gave it to them.

The lunch lady ahemed when Myoga was about to leave, and he turned around and looked at the two that were still standing with the mops and brooms in hand.

"Also as another punishment from earlier, you'll be helping out the lunch lady with the lunches since we found out the employees that we hired quit after the first hour of being here." Myoga said.

Kagome scowled, "You mean we have to work together? I asked the lunch lady so that I can work by myself sir."

Myoga grinned evilly, "Next time Ms. Hiragashi, listen to what I have to say to you. You and Inuyasha will be serving your detention together for the remainder of the time of your detention service."

Inuyasha groaned, "But sir, the only thing I can make is… Instant Ramen…" he groaned, "Also cooking is women's work!"

The lunch lady growled at him, "Excuse me young man! What is you calling women's work!"

Inuyasha fehed and turned his head upwards as if looking down on the suggestion of cooking, "Cooking ma'm."

Kagome's eyebrow ticked dangerously, "Well, for your information kuro-inu, not all females can cook. Men are sometimes better cooks then females you know. Also, that you have two hands, use them to cook moron. I bet that you would even burn the water when you're supposed to boil it"

Inuyasha fehed again and then glared at her, "I bet that I wouldn't and that even without all the cooking expertise that I'm better then you at cooking."

Kagome smirked, "Oh, it's own doggie boy!" she chuckled evilly, "Just don't cry when I win."

Inuyasha then also smirked, "I assure you, I don't lose to anyone when a bet comes my way, especially to snot nose bitches like you."

Kagome grinned, "Then the bet's on."

Myoga sighed, "Just a moment, before you do this stupid competition, you first have to clean up the mess that **you** started."

Kagome and Inuyasha groaned as they looked at the whole cafeteria. Just then, the bell rang, and everyone groaned, wanting to see who would win the bet.

Myoga sweatdropped, "Okay then, just do it after your classes then," he told both Kagome and Inuyasha when everyone had scattered and picked their books up gingerly, disgusted about the fact that now their books were covered in food, most of it however was unrecognizable.

Kagome sighed and then picked up her books and dropped both her mop and broom on a nearby table that was closest to the door that was surprisingly clean and free of food. Also Inuyasha did the same, except he was mumbling about how he should have transferred to another school instead of staying with the one that he was at.

Sango sighed and looked up at the ceiling that was mostly covered with food, and noticed, "Hey, Miroku, did you notice…. That the people that went outside to do the food fight is still there?" she asked.

Miroku stared at the window outside where it was still pouring rain, "yeah… I guess those people really do love the rain," he remarked as he also picked up his books that was on the table.

Sango did the same and they both started to walk out of the entrance.

No one really noticed however, that the food fight outside had stopped and the people that were outside had disappeared all the sudden.

-

-

-

-

A/N: ; I know, it was a crappy ending. I couldn't think of a better one since I just came out of my writer's block recently and this was the result I got. I thank you guys though for reviewing me and had supported and encouraged me to keep on updating. I really appreciate it. Now, I am working on the 8th chapter of The Perfect Daughter, and also am starting on the next chapter for Sleeping Miko as well. This chapter had really no relevance in the story at all, I wrote this as a filler chapter for the story to tie all the chapters together so that I can catch up with what was going on. But out of all honesty, I didn't mean to end it that way. Anyways, now I'm back with brand new ideas for The Perfect Daughter.

-

-

Also that I made a mistake when typing up this chapter, in this chapter, and the last chapter, I put Mr. Kikmi's period as the first period, and Mrs. Kaukaza's as the second period. But in the beginning of the story, I put it in as Mr. Kikmi's as the third period, and Mrs. Kaukaza's as the fourth period. **But, in this story, Mr. Kikmi's period will be 3rd period and Mrs. Kaukaza's would be 4th period. This is the schedule for Kagome and Inuyasha:**

**Period 1 (History): Mr. Totosai**

**Period 2 (Welsh): Ms. (That's a surprise! But, all I'm telling is that it's a female!)**

**Period 3 (Calculus): Mr. Kikmi**

**Period 4 (English/Japanese): Mrs. Kaukaza**

**Period 5: Lunch **

**Period 6 (Chemistry): Mr. Nobunaga **

**Period 7 (P.E.): Kaede**

-

-

Well that's their **permanent** schedule. Anyways since I haven't update a lot, I decided to go ahead and answer all reviews that I've gotten during my writer's block:

**_not telling:_** I found your review very offensive and rude. I have no idea if you are a fanfiction author or not, or an author in any case, but it is very hard to keep up with our own lives and keep on typing up fanfics. We do this for our enjoyment, and we appreciate the fact that you enjoy our stories, **HOWEVER**, you have **NO RIGHT** to insult me if you don't know how if feels like to have a writer's block and have to write fanfics and deal with your own life. During the duration of my writer's block, my family was in deep shit, and we were having troubles. This was to the point where I couldn't get any sleep and only slept 3 hours per a day. I also had personal and emotional problems as well. My social life with my friends was slowly going down the drain, and that I had lost my two oldest friends since elementary school. I was constantly teased at my school and I had a tough time keeping my grades up for school. I couldn't get enough sleep to the point where I would sleep through class and even through a test. I was also very prone to sickness and got sick very often. Also, just because I do not update when you want me to update, that **still GIVES YOU NO RIGHT** to call me selfish, a brat and further more lazy. I completely understand if you gave me suggestions or criticisms that weren't rude on how to improve my story, but you have me no reason at all except that I wouldn't update. Therefore, you do not have the right to tell me all this bullshit. I hope that you do read continue to read it, but I would appreciate it if you didn't say rude, offensive things. Thank you.

(I hope I didn't scare anyone off with that review reply!)

**_Abbey: _**I'm glad that you enjoyed the story so far! I'll try to update as fast as I can, even though I have much homework and schoolwork to be done. As for when Kagome and Inuyasha are going to be paired up… Well… That'll be soon in those later chapters when Koga and Ayame comes in and a bit is more revealed about each person. It's too true, there is no such thing as too much fluff! Amen to that! Anyways, I hope that you keep on reading so you can see when Inuyasha and Kagome get together! I hope you continue to read it!

**_  
_**Anyways, those were the only reviews I had to reply to. But, I want to say my thanks for the people who have reviewed:

_**dix-infiniti**_

_**young kagome**_

_**Waterlily216**_

_**Nomadgirl66**_

_**bye readers**_

_**AzNDrAgOn37**_

_**KumiAkitsuri548548**_

And I also thank the many others that have reviewed for this story, despite the long wait! I'll be updating hopefully soon! So STAY TUNE! AND R&R:-P


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I decided to type this chapter right after I updated the last chapter. This is because I haven't updated in such a long time, I decided to not waste anymore time and update this again. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter; I think it was a pretty good one, despite the fact that it had no real relevance to the story at all. I hope that you guys continue to review! I once again thank you guys for reviewing while I wasn't updating and encouraged me to update. I also thank those who have so far been with me and reviewing the majority of my chapters. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I think it'll be a long one. This one will be introducing the mystery character from one of Chapter 4. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, NOW MY FELLOW READERS, READ ON!

-

-

-

-

'_Cariad yw mam pob dwyfoldeb.'_

_-Miroku_

_Translation: Love is the mother of all godliness. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, as much as I painfully admit it. Rumiko Takahashi owns it. And right now I'll be in a corner right now… sobbing…

-

-

-

-

The Perfect Daughter

Chapter 8

Hacker

By: AngelMiko289

-

-

-

-

While Kagome and Inuyasha raced out of the cafeteria, to their next class, with several undistinguishable things on their clothes, as the results of the food fight.

We turn our attention to a Computer Literacy class, which is taught by Mr. Shuran. A rather burly, tanned man, with rather small eyes, and has a headband with the insignia of the panther clan.

Mr. Shuran was often seen wearing the oddest assortment of clothes. He always wore a button up white shirt (That was always short sleeved) with a green vest; often underneath his shirt were two shoulder pads.

He constantly wore brown pants, the color of his skin, if not darker. Also, the strangest thing about his clothing is that he wears two arm bands on his arms, as well as that he wears white gloves over his hands.

The oddest thing about him however, is that he wears this assortment clothing constantly through the year, summer, fall, spring, and winter.

Now, we look into the classroom and find him teaching…and the students, one by one were all trying to keep his or her eyes open, but without unfortunately much success.

One of the students was already sleeping, not really trying to fight the sleepiness that had plagued him. He had tousled reddish-orange auburn hair that didn't seem to be brushed properly. Also that he wore a large green t-shirt, old black jeans and a cap.

Mr. Shuran, who had noticed this student asleep since his lecture began, ignored him, and continued on with the lesson. Tried, would be the operative word here.

But, unfortunately for Mr. Shuran, the student was snoring rather audibly, and Mr. Shuran however was becoming more annoyed and couldn't ignore his currently sleeping student any longer.

"**Mr. Morimoto**!" Mr. Shuran yelled as he tapped his foot, already impatient with the student.

The teen that was sleeping a few minutes ago, snapped awake, his head going up faster than anyone had every seen. The teen then blinked with wide eyes, surprised to be interrupted of his daily nap in Computer Literacy by the teacher, who usually paid no heed at all to him.

"Mr. Morimoto, since you seem not to care that you are sleeping in my class, do you care to show the class how to do this on the computer?" Mr. Shuran asked, with an annoyed and angry expression on his face as he pointed to the white board behind him.

Most of the class winced in pity for the student as Mr. Shuran said that.

The method that was currently on the white (kind of blackish) board was the hardest assignment they have ever received, and was the most difficult.

In fact, no one had raised their hands to do the method on their computer by themselves. They didn't even raise their hands to try it, even after Mr. Shuran had already explained rather thoroughly for five times.

The teen looked on the board, his face turning from the shocked expression to a rather bored one.

'Oh this… This will be a piece of cake.' the teen thought.

Mr. Shuran then looked at his student's reaction with mild surprise. This was due to the fact that it was one hardest method that to learn in Computer Literacy. Hell, he had trouble in it when he took it as his major in collage.

This was one of the most difficult methods that he dished out in order to teach his lazy students, who thought that Computer Literature was going to be an easy grade. (Also besides the fact that it was part of the new curriculum, set up by the school board.)

The student studied the board for a minute, and then went to hook the computer to the big screen that was in the middle of the classroom, and logged in. The only sounds in the room were people whispering and the keys of the keyboard typing away in rapid speed.

On the screen, it showed programs that he was accessing to in order to do his assignment that he was 'punished' to do. It was done exactly the same way that it was supposed to be done.

Most of the students stared in shock, as so did Mr. Shuran as they watched what the student can do in such a small amount of time.

The teen that was currently working on the program, snickered, seeing that everyone was easily shocked, even the teacher.

To him, it was a rather easy process, and he had learned it when he was only the age of six. In fact, he had learned most of the things that are being taught in the Computer Literacy class by the age of ten.

This would be actually pretty impressive to people, since adults spend most of their lives learning how to do these things at the age of nineteen, or even older.

In his case, many would call him a genius, even brilliant, or he has a knack with computers.

But, he hates being called a genius, and hates being called even brilliant. Instead, he hides behind the computer, constantly learning more things about it, and thinking of ways to improving the latest software after he had bought it and tried it out.

It also doesn't help that his father is one of the few business men that are workaholics and be a billionaire, doesn't help with his situation at all.

As he thought about this, he finished the assignment given to him with a satisfied smile. He looked at the teacher, who was currently dumbfounded as smirked, glad and satisfied that he had finally made his usually overly talkative teacher actually shut his pie hole.

Mr. Shuran was dumbfounded… Literally. He was staring at his student, who just smirked at him in satisfaction. With that, he started to grow angry.

'That little frickin' brat! Why I'd outta kick him out of my class! I bet he knew this stuff all along. AND further more, as a result he made ME look like the fool! That twerp!' Mr. Shuran silently fumed as he clenched his fist in anger and faint tinges of lightning started to form around his hand.

The teen gulped, suddenly very scared of his now furious teacher that looked like he was about to kill him. Quite literally too.

"**MR. SHIPPO MORIMOTO! FOR BEING A SMART ASS, SHOWING NO RESPECT FOR YOUR TEACHER AND FURTHER MORE SLEEPING IN MY CLASS YOU ARE TO MARCH DOWN TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE _NOW!_**" Mr. Shuran yelled as he slammed his lightning covered wrist on his sliver desk that was made of titanium.

As the result, Mr. Shuran got his wrist burned very badly (the metal conducts electricity, so when he slammed his wrist down, he conducted the electricity back at himself since his fist was still on his desk and he got electrocuted.), his computer that was on his desk made a slight explosion and broke, and all the lights in the classroom had a power surge.

Long story short, that wasn't the brightest thing to do when having a fist that had lighting tingling all around it.

Mr. Shuran's eyes glowed in the dark dangerously, watching Shippo Morimoto edge out of the room, mostly out of fear that his teacher might do a stupid thing… like kill him.

As he felt the door knob it tingled from the electricity and he opened it slowly and then edged out of the door.

But when he had his head poking out, he looked at Mr. Shuran's blackened form in the dark; he just had to make a crack. "You know what Shuran-sensei? The person, who must have made this room completely out of metal and then hired you even though you have the power to control lightning, is seriously a huge idiot."

Then, Morimoto Shippo did his famous disappearing act just as Mr. Shuran yelled, "**MR. MORIMOTO! GET OUUUUTTTT!**" and then, a spark of lightning came from Mr. Shuran's still electrified fist and ended up landing on a random student's head that was sleeping through it all.

"**OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**"

-

-

-

-

Myoga sighed and shut is door, more exhausted then ever he slowly dragged his feet into his desk and slumped into his chair and relaxed slightly.

'Today has to be the most tiring day of all the time I have been principle of this crazy school.' he thought as he leaned his bald head on his cold hard desk and relaxed some more.

But then he saw something, just as he turned his head to the door.

He looked blearily at the door; a small shadow was visible through the small window that provided him as a peephole of sorts.

The shadow, which was more likely of a student, was hesitating to knock. It was then Myoga realized who that shadow was as he sat up and squinted through his glasses.

It was his usual student that more often than not, in trouble.

He sighed and then called out in a loud booming voice, "Morimoto Shippo, come in here and stop skirting around like some frightened little puppy!"

He saw the boy come in hesitantly, peering from behind the door, as he saw the principle, his small hands tapping on the desk, irritated

Shippo then gulped and walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"What in God's name did you do now Shippo?" Myoga asked, his hands on the desk, still tapping rapidly.

Shippo nervously smiled, "Well… I got another teacher mad at me Mr. Myoga. But, honestly, it wasn't my fault!"

Myoga sighed once more, "You always say that, but when usually when teachers send their students down from the classroom, it's usually because you did something that you weren't supposed to do. Now what was it Shippo?" Myoga asked his patience running thin.

"Well… Besides the fact that the classroom has no light now, and that Mr. Shuran is a complete moron, I slept during Computer Literacy again." Shippo blurted and then he watched for Myoga's outburst.

Myoga blinked, "Well. That's typical; I don't see why Mr. Shuran sent you… Wait, you said that the classroom has no light, and that your teacher was a moron… What did you do to the teacher Shippo?" he sternly asked as he picked up some papers and shuffled them so that they were facing the right direction.

Shippo indignantly sat up, his eyes full of fire, "I didn't do anything Mr.Myoga! I swear! All I did was go to sleep and do the assignment that Mr. Shuran told me to do! I didn't do anything at all! It wasn't my fault that Mr. Shuran slammed his stupid fist that was producing the stupid fricking lighting on a metal desk! And it wasn't my fault that the people that built the room were stupid and made it a room that was completely made out of metal! Also, it wasn't my fault of hiring a guy who controls lightning!" Shippo shouted but then quickly shut his mouth, after realizing that he had indirectly insulted the person he was referring to in the last sentence.

Then, after his outburst and a few minutes to catch his breath and mutter an apology, Shippo sat down, his face, previously red when shouting, was fading into a light pink that dusted his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Well then Shippo. If Mr. Shuran was having trouble controlling his lightning, then it might have been because that you riled him up to the point where he couldn't control his temper. Did he say why he sent you down here?" Myoga asked sharply as he once again tapped his desk.

"Yeah…" Shippo mumbled, "He sent me down here because he said that I was being a 'smart ass', I was showing no respect to him, and lastly because I was sleeping during his frickin' lecture." He replied as he sat back and shuffled his feet that barely touched the carpet.

Myoga frown grew deeper, "Well at least I know the reason why he sent you down here. For showing disrespect and falling asleep during his lecture, you have after-school private detention, you will meet me in this office after school, and we'll discuss your punishment there Shippo."

Shippo sighed and hung his head, "Yes sir. I'll come here in the afternoon after school is finished."

Myoga smiled, now feeling slightly satisfied and sort of relieved. He sat back in his chair, "Good then, you may leave Shippo."

Shippo jumped out of his seat, and started to grumble under his breath as he started to walk out of the door.

Myoga sighed and then leaned back on his plush chair and then put his hand over his eyes, rubbing them to try to abolish the growing headache. But to his displeasure, it wasn't working.

"I need a vacation…" he mumbled.

-

-

-

-

Now, we set our sights on a nearby classroom that is usually served as the ISS (In school suspension) room, where most of our favorite heroes and heroines of this poorly written story are currently in.

(This is due to the fact that in their experiment, Inuyasha and Kagome… sort of 'blew up' Mr. Nobunaga's classroom)

In this classroom, it was completely quiet. Too quiet in fact, that dropping a pin can be heard by every occupant in the classroom. However, there was a reason behind the silence.

Everyone that was currently in the classroom was staring at their teacher (to be more precise, their chemistry teacher), who was currently silently observing and staring at them.

It wasn't that their teacher was staring at them was a problem, but it was a fact that he was watching them in much disgust was a problem.

Mr. Nobunaga stared at them, every time a student shifted in his or her chair; he grimaced in disgust as he imagined hearing the squishing of food.

'Ugghh… I really don't want to be then one to clean these… food-covered, disgusting chairs after the day is over…' Nobunaga-sensei thought as he imagined what the chair would look like after the day was over.

"Well, class, since we are all here… And covered in food, I'd like to discuss the agenda for today." Mr. Nobunaga remarked, as he laced his fingers together as he studied the expressions of his students.

His students in the meanwhile, stared at him, some even glaring, the majority of them bored, tired, dirty and hungry as hell.

Mr. Nobunaga sweatdropped, partly from nervousness, and another part from just being terrified of what his students might do, if he provoked them even further.

"Umm… Well, for today's agenda, I shall be once again partnering you up in groups of two. Because that we don't have the necessary material to do this project individually in this classroom, I decided to pair you up as partners and let the work be split in between the two partners. Now, before I go over the assignment, does anyone have any questions they want to ask about the partners?"

There was silence in the classroom, while an innocent bystander (More of student then bystander) innocently raised his hand.

"Sir? Will we be able to pick our partners and then tell you?"

Nobunaga sighed and put his hand on his forehead and inwardly cursed the students that have bad hearing and don't know how to listen. He then sighed, "If you were listening, you would have heard me before, I'll be picking your partners, and you will not be picking your partners. Besides, this is a great way to see if you work well in groups or not."

Everyone in the classroom groaned, and some even slammed their heads against their wooden desks, all against what Nobunaga had decided for them.

"Now, this project is going to be a major part of your grades. I hope that you all don't slack off during this assignment. You will be writing a five paged lab summary that includes illustrations, descriptions of what you see, and if you have to, color the illustrations. You will also, with your partner, have to do this experiment at home, and bring the results when this project is due. I will not tolerate tardiness, and all that crap, so bring it on time, or it will be zero. I will be giving each of you a sheet of paper on what the assignment is and more information if you need it." Nobunaga explained in a sharp tone as he took out a sheet of paper that was crammed with all the other sheets of paper.

"These will be your partners." Nobunaga started as he looked at the sheet of names,

"Yura and Hiten" Yura smiled coyly while Hiten smirked as his brother patted him on the back, most likely in sympathy.

"Jakostu and Hojo" Hojo paled as he turned to face his new partner, Jakostu who was staring at him dreamily and shrunk back into his seat.

"Maten and Naraku" both of the boys hi-fived, glad to be on the same team.

"Kina and Sayo" Sayo and Kina hugged.

Then, from that point on, Nobunaga called out more names, causing many to cry their hearts out, to the ones that hugged each other, glad that they were saved from the torture of someone they didn't know or like.

Unfortunately, for the last four people on his list, this did not happen for them.

"Kagome and Inuyasha" Nobunaga continued as he stared at the two people that he just called out.

The room went quiet with only Kikyo with a gasp of horror and protest, and everyone stared at the two people, waiting for a reaction.

"**YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!**" Inuyasha screamed, his eyes full of anger and his fists clenching tightly to the point where his knuckles where turning an ugly shade of bone white.

"No Inuyasha… I am not joking. Now can you please sit down so that I can finish telling the last two people who they are going to partnered with?" Nobunaga asked, smirking internally as he saw Inuyasha grumble and sit down.

But then the smirk was wiped off when he suddenly saw a book hurled to his direction, and slamming right on his face.

"WHAT THE-," Nobunaga asked in surprise as the book collided with his head and he fell down in a big thud.

The class was eerily quiet as Inuyasha fehed and then stood up, picked up his text book that he had thrown at his teacher, and then sat back down, "Frickin' prick…' Inuyasha muttered to himself as he watched his teacher who had just fallen down, slowly pick himself up.

"SENSHINU INUYASHA! JUST FOR THROWING THAT TEXTBOOK AT ME, AND THEN TELLING ME THAT I'M A PRICK, YOU HAVE A WEEK OF DETENTION!" Nobunaga yelled, as he stood up, his hand over his forehead where it supported a pretty bruise that was turning all of the colors of the rainbow.

Inuyasha smirked and then mock saluted, his smeared food covered sneaker on his desk, "Yes sir."

Nobunaga sighed and then gripped his hair and looked like he was ready to pull it out.

As Nobunaga and Inuyasha had their little banter, Kagome, was sitting by, watching by the whole exchange, not really watching them at all. After she heard her teacher call out her and Inuyasha's name for partnering up, she had zoned out, thinking, rather angrily.

'Out of all people… Why am I stuck with him? Isn't already enough that I have to serve detention with him for a week, I have to do a project with him too?' she thought, exasperated.

She sighed put her forehead on top of her desk, savoring the coldness of the desk.

'All I wanted to do for this school year was get through it, with some good grades, enough to get into a good university, while ignoring Kikyo and her group, but nooo… Instead, he comes along with his insults that get **me** into trouble!' Kagome sighed again as she looked up, blearily as watched Inuyasha throw the textbook at the teacher.

'I am so doomed…' she thought miserably as she watched Nobunaga yell at her partner for the project.

'Why am I being paired up with him again?' she moaned as she watched her teacher pick up the list and then read off the last two names.

"Kikyo and Bankotsu." Nobunaga finished as he placed the paper back on top of his messy pile of papers. Meanwhile Kikyo looked she was about to cry, while Bankostu sighed and then glanced longingly at Jakostu, who, eventually was grinning at Hojo like some a cat that has eaten a canary.

"Now that you have your partners, why don't we get started on our projects shall we?" Nobunaga asked as he looked at the class.

Majority of the people grumbled and then either turned around, got up out of their seat, or just looked at the person besides them.

Inuyasha just sat there; his food covered sneakers was still resting on the desk, leaning back onto his chair, with only two of its legs on the floor, creaking every now and then.

Kagome sighed and then sat up from her seat and then walked over to Inuyasha, "Despite the fact that I despise you and you abhor me, we have to work on this project together, or I'll fail. And since I have to serve detention with you, I want to finish this stupid project as fast as possible. Now, I can't do it at my house since that Kikyo will probably be at the house, doing it with Bankotsu. God knows that I want her to rot in hell, so, if you have a meeting place in mind, you'd better say it now, or that I'm going to plan out the meeting place that you're not going to like."

Inuyasha smirked, "It's true that I hate you, but I'd prefer we'd do it at my house. After all, this way, you can't demand things from me, since it will be my turf, despite the fact that I still haven't unpacked most of my things yet."

Kagome pursed her lips, "Fine then, bastard. We'll meet up in the front of the school's gates. Then we can go to your house."

Inuyasha leaned back on his chair once more, before saying, "Sure thing Kag, it's a date."

Kagome's cheeks burned with embarrassment as some people nearby gave them a quizzical glance and continued to talk, occasionally looking at the two.

"First of all it's not a date, and second of all, if you continue to lean back in your chair like you do… You just might break your head."

She then walked back to her seat, which was on the other side of the room, but before she walked back to her seat, she grabbed the back of Inuyasha's chair and then 'accidentally' yanked it back.

This action caused the chair letting out an ear-splitting shriek, and then, this caused the chair and Inuyasha to fall.

As Kagome walked back to her seat, extremely pleased with herself, Inuyasha was laying on the floor, his head had evidently, ended up crashing on the floor, like Kagome had predicted, and he was now supporting a headache.

The students that were occasionally looking snickered at the fallen boy, none would help him up, except of course, Kikyo (who had 'rushed' as soon as Inuyasha fell, 'concerned' for his welfare.), trying to curry Inuyasha's favor to herself.

Kagome, who reached her seat, was now watching, waiting to see what Inuyasha will do with Kikyo's hand that Kikyo had 'graciously' offered to him.

Instead of taking the hand offered to him, he instead took the hand drew it near his mouth, and alarmingly, spit on it, and flung the offered hand back to Kikyo.

"Thanks for the offer Kikyo, but you see I'm not that helpless as your friends are." Inuyasha remarked stoutly as he stood up on his own.

Kikyo grimaced as she gingerly held out her hand, the glob of spit slowly coming out of her hand, and landed on the carpet floor. She glared at Inuyasha who was putting up the chair, and easing himself on it, who glanced up and saw that Kikyo was glaring at him.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply, "Look, if you're going to just stand there, do it somewhere else. I can't smell anything with you standing there blocking the wind, you stink of nasty perfume and rotten food. So if you need anything tell me now, before I drag you to the boy's bathroom and throw you into the toilet."

Kikyo gaped at him, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

Inuyasha blinked, "Yeah… A whore that needs a tomato juice bath. Anything else you need to know?"

Kikyo fumed, her eyes turning steely gray, if they haven't already before, "I'm the **queen** of this school. I am the most popular and the smartest person in this fucking school! If you insult me, I can give your life living **hell**!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah… right… look, I'm already in living hell because your sister is my partner for this crappy project, and also that I have to serve detention with her for a week. If you **anything** to add on to that, **anything at all** please feel free to do so. But just so that you know, you're giving me a headache standing there so **go the fucking away!**" he yelled as he shoved Kikyo from his sight, and then relaxed back into his chair.

Kikyo fell to the ground, now 'sobbing'. "What did I do to you Inuyasha? Why are you treating me so harshly?" she 'sobbed'.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Geez, I don't know, trying to seduce me so that I would like you like your little groupies, and trying to kill me with your stench, that would be two things that you tried to do."

Meanwhile Kagome was watching nearby, bemused as she watched them.

When she heard the commotion, she grinned slightly, (despite that she hates Inuyasha) at Inuyasha's comments about how Kikyo smelled like rotten food and disgusting perfume.

"I'm so really really really really extremely really sorry then Inuyasha dear…" Kikyo whimpered as she crawled over to him, and clutched his leg, "Really I am."

Inuyasha looked down and stared at her, and narrowed his eyes, "First of all, you must like the word really and extremely to say it so many times, and second of all, why are you on my leg? Shouldn't you be telling me how you're going to make my life living hell? Are you PMS'ing or something like that? And lastly, my name isn't Inuyasha dear, it's Inuyasha. Now can you get off my fucking leg?" he asked as he started to shake his leg, trying to throw Kikyo off of it.

Kikyo, again whimpered and then stood up, brushing the dirt off of her knees and the dirt and clumps of food from her skirt as well.

Then her face lit up like she realized something, "Oh… I get it Yashi-poo! You are playing hard to get! Oh but don't worry you'll be mine some day!" She laughed gleefully and slightly crazily.

Inuyasha stared in shock at Kikyo, "EW! HELL NO! Why in the world would I play hard to get for your attention? Your attention would be like keeping a pet termite, worthless and stupid."

Kikyo giggled, and then patted Inuyasha's head, (that was currently covered by his cap), "Don't worry Yashi-poo, I get it now, it's all a game! You know you want me!"

Kagome snickered as she saw Inuyasha's face; it had a horrified expression on it, scared to think what was going on inside Kikyo's head.

"Well, then I'll just have to do anything to get your love then Yashi-poo!" Kikyo chirped.

"HELL NO WOMAN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I DON'T, I REPEAT, **DON'T WANT AND FURTHER MORE LIKE YOU!**" Inuyasha yelled.

Just when Kikyo was about to reply to Inuyasha, Nobunaga decided to interrupt the two, while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Well, then since the class is about to end, I might as well tell you the assignment for your homework,

Nobunaga, was watching the two, smirking at Inuyasha's attempts to ward off the stalkerish Kikyo.

"Okay then since class is about to end, I'll give you the sheets that I told you earlier about, now, read it through carefully and discuss with your partner what your going to do at wherever you are going to meet. I will not answer any questions you may have about your project; this is after all a learning experience. This will be due in two weeks, if your project is tardy, you will receive a zero, and you will not get another chance." Nobunaga said sharply as he glanced at everyone in the classroom.

He then picked up a stack of sheets of paper, and passed to everyone in the class, carefully trying to avoid their hands as he passed them out. Luckily for everyone, everyone got a sheet, and gingerly handled it, not wanting it to get dirty from their food covered hands.

"Okay then class, for the next few minutes, you may talk since class is about to be over in a few minutes…" Nobunaga said as he sat as his desk, and took out a book and began to read.

The class started chattering once again, glad that they hadn't really have to do anything today for class.

When Inuyasha, in the meanwhile, was about to relax for a few minutes, he looked down and saw that Kikyo was still there, groveling at his feet.

"What the… What the hell are you still doing here wench!" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

Kagome looked near the foot of Inuyasha desk, and stifled a giggle. On the floor, was Kikyo, on her knees, groveling.

"Of course you love me Inuyasha, everyone loves me." Kikyo remarked as she clutched Inuyasha's leg.

"I SAID **GET OFF!**" Inuyasha yelled as he shook his leg and finally got Kikyo off his leg.

Just as Kikyo was about to reply the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. When everyone was just getting to leave, Inuyasha had already stuffed in his papers into his binder and had raced off, only leaving behind dust in his wake.

-

-

-

-

In the boy's P.E. locker room, two boys were already in there, Miroku and a random student that their last class was let out early to walk to the P.E. lockers.

Just then when Miroku was finishing putting on his shoes, raced in Inuyasha, his eyes wide in fear as he slammed the door and looked around like a person being chased after.

Miroku blinked at him while the other boy looked up and continued to dress up, "Umm… Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha clamed down for a minute, and then walked over to his locker, relaxing that Kikyo couldn't have followed him, "That fucking bitch is saying that I love her! And this is after I told her off in front of the entire class!" Inuyasha ranted, "She also tried groveling and holding on to my leg and PMSing on me!"

Miroku blinked, "Okay then. I really wouldn't mind some girl doing it on me though…" Miroku then had a dreamy look on his face, "Rubbing her-"

Inuyasha flushed red and hit Miroku on the back of his head, "Get your mind out of the gutter Miroku. This is Kikyo we're talking about!"

Miroku then made a disgusted face, "Ugh… Never mind about that. She must have been really desperate for you to like her if she was begging you to like her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" Inuyasha muttered as he took off his shirt and slid on his P.E. shirt and took off his pants and put some shorts on.

He then took a hair band out of nowhere and tied his sliver white hair at the nape of his neck, and he put his cap back on, after folding his doggy ears over his head, so that he didn't crush them.

He placed his shoes back on, (he had to take off his shoes before he changed) and tied the laces quickly as one by one the boys began trailing into the locker room.

Miroku, in the meanwhile was folding his clothes and placing into his locker, then locking the lock, not really trusting any of the boys that were coming into the locker rooms.

Then, while Inuyasha was dressing, he shoved all of his clothes inside the miniature locker and then clicked the lock closed.

"Do you think Kikyo will be there to bother you?" Miroku asked innocently as they walked to the gym, not bothering to hurry.

"Probably not, I heard that Kaeda-sensei is going to separate the girl and the boys so that there would be no distraction while we play some baseball." Inuyasha replied off handily.

"I highly doubt that Inuyasha…" Miroku muttered.

"What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as he flecked some imaginary dirt off of his shirt.

"What I mean is that, unlike other schools, this school is what the school board calls unique. It has many ties to the Western cultures. It also doesn't help that our P.E. teacher is a female, and a rights activist. You see, when we do P.E. we are not segregated by sex, instead, like in the public school in America, we wear uniforms and we are put together." Miroku explained as he watched the growing expression of horror on Inuyasha's face.

"You mean… There's a chance that Kikyo might make a move on me… IN THE GYM!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as his face was slowly turning into an angry purple.

Miroku winced, "Yes… Also it doesn't help that Kaeda might make us do the same this as yesterday… You know, a free activities day."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" Inuyasha grumbled as they reached the gym doors, "Just my luck. They, do you mind if I use you as a shield when that bitch comes?" Inuyasha asked suddenly as he opened the gym door and held it for Miroku as they walked in.

"I don't think even a human can stop Kikyo from getting what she wants." Miroku mentioned casually.

Inuyasha growled and bopped Miroku on the head, "So this means that you won't cover for me then…"

Miroku nodded cheerfully, despite the fact that he was nursing his aching head from Inuyasha's hit. "In the matter of fact, yes. Now don't hit me, I just don't want Kikyo touching me, despite the fact that she is a girl."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and snorted, "A girl? I thought she was the melted version of the Wicked Witch of the West."

(I do not own the Wicked Witch of the West, nor do I own the Wizard of Oz. In fact I never saw it before. All I know is that she melted because of Dorothy dumped water on her… I think…)

Miroku blinked, "I was not aware that you had knowledge of American movies Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Of course I don't, and besides I was born and raised in Japan wasn't I?"

"Then how did you know of the Wicked Witch of the West then?" Miroku asked.

"My mother was such a big fan of American films, that as soon as she got a copy of The Wizard of Oz from America, she made us watch it over and over again. It was quite annoying, and we all detested that film to the core. Even my mother admitted that it wasn't as great as she thought." Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha then looked around, suddenly confused. "Hey, where is everyone?" he asked curiously as he looked around the empty room.

Miroku shrugged not sure himself. "I dunno. Maybe there was a cancellation or something at the last minute. Or that we are really early." He took a look at his watch, "Oh, never mind, we are only a little bit early then we thought. We have three minutes to get to class. But I think some people should already be here."

Inuyasha gave Miroku a glare, "Of course people are supposed to be here buzo, like for example, our teacher."

Miroku made a sheepish grin and then just that moment, the door opened and Sango walked in, and both boys turned to look at her.

"Lady Sango, do you know where everyone is, besides Inuyasha and your lovely self?" Miroku asked adoration and charm dripping from every word as Sango cringed in disgust.

"Yes, you idiot, that's why I'm here. Geez, you guys are idiots… No wonder Kaeda told me to get the people from the gym; she had suspected that some people are too lazy to look at the sign at the front." Sango remarked as she raised her eyebrow.

Inuyasha immediately pointed to Miroku, "Not my fault, Miroku here was an idiot and didn't tell me that we had to look at a board… Now that I think about it… Neither did the wench."

Sango groaned, "Look, next time, look at the sign near the locker rooms, there is usually a notice if we are going outside or if P.E. is cancelled. So, I suggest you look at the sign first before you go into the locker room."

"I really didn't have the time, which I use as my defense." Inuyasha remarked as they jogged down to the glass door that was near the locker rooms, "Kikyo thought it would have been a good time to grovel and to declare her 'love' for me."

Sango grinned, "I know, so I've heard from Kikyo wailing inside the locker room, and your loud complaining about her."

They then paused outside the door while she opened the door for them, and they all went outside into the gray skies and the dim light.

"Hey… Haven't you noticed?" Miroku remarked softly as he looked at the dim sky.

"What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, "Despite that Kikyo is waving to me a little too enthusiastically… with a grin that seems to flash DEATH on it?"

"And that Kagome is trying to seem invisible?" Sango piped up.

"Nah, it's not either of those, although Inuyasha, Kikyo is looking at you like you are like a really tasty sushi… Actually, it stopped raining." Miroku remarked as he pointed to the sky, "You see I actually see a rainbow."

Inuyasha looked up and squinted, "Oh yeah… I haven't really noticed by the fact that Myoga-jiji was too busy giving me detentions."

"Humph, well, we might as well get into positions. Today we are playing volley ball." Sango told the two males that were busy squinting at the sky.

"Oh yeah… sure… Umm… where do we stand again?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Sango and blinked innocently at her.

Sango groaned, "Okay, look, we are standing around the court because Kaeda is going to show us some moves that we can and can't use. Then we get to play a few games, and then tomorrow we start lacrosse." Sango answered.

"Lacrosse! What the hell is lacrosse!" Inuyasha half screeched, apparently angry that he was unfamiliar with the term.

Sango sighed, "It's a sport that is played in America, it also was apparently originated in America. This is the only sport; however, that Kaeda-sensei will allow us to play in separate teams of girls and boys. So tomorrow we will be outside to play this."

"Lady Sango, how do you know all these interesting things and the things that we will be doing tomorrow, and the guys don't?" Miroku asked.

"First of all my name isn't Lady Sango, it's just Sango, and secondly, Kaeda supervises our locker room because last year there were some cat fights… and Miroku get your head out of the gutter, it isn't like that kind of cat fight," Sango remarked as she saw Miroku's dreamy look.

"So you mean to say that Kaeda informs you before the guys?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, his frown growing deeper by the minute.

"Yep. Apparently she thinks women should stick together, unlike men who squabble over a jug of beer or some popcorn."

All three turned to see Kagome standing there, her arms crossed and over her chest, as one of her feet taps. "Well? Kaeda is getting kind of impatient. Most of the class is here already." Kagome remarked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yare, yare, we're coming stinking wench." Inuyasha muttered to Kagome as he passed her and waited at the sidelines, everyone waiting for the rest of the class to come out.

Then, when they finally walked over to where Kaeda was patiently waiting, Kikyo decided to tromp over to Inuyasha, not caring that her P.E. uniform seems to be a size smaller then she is, making most of her body parts flash at poor, drooling, unsuspecting victims.

(Namely perverse boys that actually like Kikyo… And that'll be all the boys in the class except Miroku, and Inuyasha.)

"Darling! How nice you see that you have arrived. No help to the lower class I'll bet." Kikyo remarked, tilting her head so that she would seem in a higher and taller position then the rest.

However, this wasn't very successful, due to the fact that Miroku and Inuyasha were at least more then a head taller then she was, and was staring down at her, and Inuyasha was using Miroku as a human shield.

"Oi, now then you're done flaunting Miss Queen of the Universe, can you go now? You smell like rotten eggs." Sango nastily remarked, her teeth gritting loud enough for Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome to hear her.

"Oh, dear Sango… Dear poor, motherless Sango. You should start acting like a proper lady, instead of acting like a guy… Oh, wait a minute; you don't have a mother, so… you can't really act like a lady at all!" Kikyo chuckled at the thought that she was exceptionally clever for making such a remark. "Why, I remember when you were in my class a while back-"

As Kikyo rambled on, Sango started to see red, her eyes stinging with tears threatening to come out, the thoughts of her mother swirled in her head, her mother's smile, and her mother's warm embrace, everything that Sango could remember. Then, one image came to her head…

How she watched her mother die so painfully.

Miroku watched Sango as he noticed that the usually strong Sango, emotionally and… as painful for his pride to say this, especially physically strong, was almost breaking down.

Her shoulders were hunched up, tears threatened to come out of her brown eyes, her clenched fists, and her lithe form trembling at the memories.

"Kikyo… if you breathe one more bad word about Sango, I will swear, no matter how **fucking miserable** you make my life, I'll make your life **a living hell.** Incase you haven't forgotten ahou, we have lost our father as well. If you don't want me to, personally, kick **your prissy little ass** into the next dimension, I suggest that **you shut the hell up**."

Everyone turned to the person who hissed the threat to Kikyo, and it was surprisingly Kagome, who they saw was now holding the front of Kikyo's shirt, glaring at her, her eyes blazing with fury.

"You** got it dear sister**?" Kagome asked, as she stood her ground.

Kikyo detangled herself from Kagome's grip rapidly and sniffed haughtily, "Well it isn't my fault that Sango is really a man."

"If you may leave now Kikyo, I won't harm you in anyway... But however, if you continue to stay here and insult Lady Sango further, I won't be responsible for my actions if I do end up killing or injuring you severely." Miroku coldly stated as he glared at Kikyo.

"Humph. I don't understand why you stand up to that girl Miroku. After all how would your parents feel when they see that their son flirts with such a tomboyish girl?" Kikyo asked with satisfaction apparent in her tone as she saw Miroku's stern expression crumple as she mentioned his dead parents.

"Do you forget Kikyo, that talking about the dead is rude? Especially about other people's loved ones? Like for example, you father for instance?" Inuyasha snarled at her, "For one thing, you will **never** have me, period, not at all, not even in any type of relationship. Another thing is that you have insulted my friends; therefore, if I kill you right now, I wouldn't really care at all, and lastly, next time you talk about looks, do us all a favor and look in a mirror. But for now, if you do as Kagome and Miroku have asked you, I won't kill you."

Kikyo snorted, "And besides you, who's going to stop me?"

"I've noticed that this has been quite a spot for of ye all to meet. Considering that class is starting in one minute." a cool yet aged voice remarked with fake curiosity, "Later, Kikyo, I would like to see ye after class. I'm sure that ye won't mind will you?"

Everyone looked up, surprised, as they saw Kaeda, frowning at Kikyo with more force then she would ever admit.

"Kaeda-sensei, you must understand, I am quite bus-"

"Is that **not** a problem for ye?" Kaeda demanded, her good eye coldly looking at Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed, "Yes Kaeda-sensei."

Kaeda nodded, confirming that the meeting will absolutely take place, despite Kikyo's protest, "If you don't show up at the end of class, I assure you, that the punishment will not be as light as your other teachers. I will expect you all to join with the class now since this little problem is avoided."

Kaeda then made a little smirk, "Of course if you want to talk this out in detention…"

All of the occupants that have been arguing with Kikyo nodded, not wanting to get on Kaeda's bad side, which the unfortunate Kikyo has.

As soon as Kaeda walked off, with Kikyo quietly gritted her teeth, seething at the old woman, and glared at the direction of Kagome.

"**This isn't over** **little sister…**" Kikyo seethed as she walked off but not after she smiled a flirty smile to Inuyasha, frowned at Miroku, and snarled at Sango.

Then with her expression completely changed when she rushed over to everyone else, into a friendly expression, her mouth turned up into a 100 watt grin. Instead of the seething girl that hissed at Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

The small group that Kikyo had occupied minutes ago was silent for a while, as they watched Kikyo flaunt off, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and smiled at the boys that ogled her a-size-too-small-outfit, especially her 'boy friend' Hojo.

Kagome had stiffened when Kikyo seethed at her, and tensed up, already feeling the pain she'll have to go through later after she talked with Kikyo, her knuckles turning a deadly shade of white.

Sango, having so many memories that she wanted to get rid of come back at her, had turned a deathly pale color, her eyes dull and expressionless, like she had seen a ghost. Or perhaps became one herself.

Miroku in the meanwhile, was not what you would call a very happy camper, his usual clam violet eyes, were now raging in fury, getting darker in the process to a light black color (that was almost to the shade of gray). His lips set at a firm line, as on the inside, he was screaming at strangling an imaginary Kikyo.

'Damn… how did she know?' Miroku thought, his eyebrows drawn together into a dark, grim look.

Inuyasha in the meanwhile, looked at them with a slight worry covering his features, as he gathered information on each of them mentally, reminding himself never to mention these things unless he was allowed to.

"Feh, come on. We have to join the rest of the class, we might as well." Inuyasha murmured as he started to walk in long strides to the rest of the class.

'I guess I'm not the only one with problems…'

-

-

-

-

.:At the End of the Day:.

-

-

-

-

The bell had finally rung, signaling the end of the day. Everyone had rushed out, excited that the day was finally over. This is with the exception of three people, which will have to face their impending doom in Myoga's office. This is where they would receive their detentions, aka, their choice of doom, for their actions for the day.

We now set our sights on Shippo Morimoto, as mentioned earlier in the story, he would have to go to Myoga's office at the end of the day, in order to receive his punishment.

"Damn it… Stupid teachers…" Shippo muttered as he turned right, to the principal's office that loomed over his head like a bad omen.

He knocked, hesitantly, not wanting to go inside the office again, since he had earlier.

"Come in Shippo…" a brooding voice came from the other side of the door. Shippo gulped, suddenly reminded of the popular American movie Star Wars, and Myoga was Darth Vader (I don't own Star Wars. Hell, I've never heard of it before until last year, and I still don't understand it nor like it.) he walked in, noting that his shoes were making a tapping noise as he quietly tried to walk in.

"Hello Shippo… I suppose you want to know what your punishment is?" Myoga asked coolly, his beady eyes glinting in mischievousness.

Shippo gulped and silently nodded, while mentally cursing his teacher to oblivion. "Yes sir…"

"You know how many computers are in this school don't you?" Myoga asked softly as he tapped his fingers together as he watched his student.

"Yes sir… Exactly five hundred and sixty." Shippo replied.

Myoga smiled, "Good then… Since Computer Literacy is your best subject in school…"

'What are you talking about old man?' Shippo thought sourly, 'All of my report card scores are higher then ninety-five.'

"Your detention will be doing a check up on half of these computers. Then tomorrow morning the computer technicians of the school and the school board will check the half that you did to see if you didn't plant anything that can be harmful to the computer or to the children education." Myoga stoutly said.

Shippo made a goggled eye expression, "B-b-ut… That'll me half of the night!" he exclaimed with bewilderment.

Myoga smirked, "not if you start now. Now to where you will be starting will be in your computer literacy teacher's classroom and from there, you will finish in five of the computer labs. Plus… this should be very easy for you, considering what you do in your spare time…"

Shippo frowned, "I play games, watch T.V. and waste my brain cells," Shippo lied, "What do you mean what I do in my spare time?"

Myoga sighed, "Okay, never mind then. You have received the assignment; you may leave now to start on it."

As Shippo walked out of the office, grumbling under his breath, two tall (well taller then him anyways) figures were coming the way to the principal's office from the left part of the building, where Shippo was now headed to.

As the two people and Shippo walked past each other, Shippo had silently observed them.

The male was around the height range of six feet, while the female was around the height range of five and four or five inches. About three or four inches taller then he was.

The male, Shippo sniffed and his eyes widen from astonishment, was a half dog demon and half human. There aren't many of those nowadays, since they were mostly killed off by demons, calling them the inferior breed.

The girl, was an inexperienced miko, the complete opposite of dog boy. Shippo then mused to himself as he continued to walk.

In the corner of his eye, he saw them turn at the office, and walked in, without knocking.

Shippo sighed as he saw that his Computer Literacy classroom was already opened, and decided to walk in, mentally getting ready for a long night…

-

-

-

-

"Shit… Stupid old man, even stupider wench…" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he gripped the mop handle with such ferocity that the lunch lady and Myoga winced, oddly enough, feeling rather empathic for the mop.

Kagome in the meanwhile had a rag in hand scrubbing the table with all of the strength she had, only to find that the rag just got dirtier.

"Now then, you know your punishment. I'll expect this cafeteria to be clean by the time I come back, now Raguki-san (cafeteria lady) will be supervising you while you both, **together**, are cleaning up this cafeteria until you can see your reflections on the floor." Myoga sternly said as he left the cafeteria.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome grumbled under their breaths, and then started to clean up the floor and tables first, and then anything that had food on it, luckily for the janitors, they have the night off from the usual cafeteria duty.

(The janitors, even though they clean the whole building, they still have to draw straws as to which people will be cleaning the cafeteria. Let's just say that Inuyasha and Kagome aren't the only ones that don't want to clean up the cafeteria.)

"Well, at least that's finished…" Kagome muttered as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

During their detention for cleaning up, Kagome had opted into unhooking the top of her overalls, and then tying them together so that the bottom part wouldn't fall off. A bandana that the lunch lady had offered was used to hold her bangs back so that it wouldn't cover her eyes, or get dirty along the process.

"Hey wench! Are you finished with the chairs?" Inuyasha had asked.

Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha had taken off his sneakers and had was now towering over her, standing on one of the chairs, cleaning the ceiling the best that he could do, which was actually pretty well.

"Yes, and my name isn't wench. It's **K-A-G-O-M-E**! You got that dog-boy?" Kagome demanded while putting her hands on her hips, while glaring at the hanyou.

"Fine, but my name isn't dog-boy either. It's **I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**." Inuyasha mocked as he looked down and stuck her tongue back at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched Inuyasha finish cleaning up the last thing before they went to Inuyasha's house to do their assignment. But first…

"Hey, Inuyasha, can I go home first so that I can change into some new clothes? I stink like throw up." Kagome asked as she looked up at Inuyasha's face, with a questioning glance.

Inuyasha looked down and shrugged, "Sure, why not wench. You need a shower anyways. I'll meet you outside of the school's gates, so try not being late because you're doing all the girly crap that girls do."

Kagome scowled at him; "I won't bastard…" she shot back at him. She then looked over to Raguki-san, who was currently sitting down on some blue chairs with a magazine for gardening.

"Raguki-san, do you think I can go home now? I finished by part of cleaning and dog-boy is about done. We have to do a project and I would really like to shower and to change clothes…" Kagome asked as she watched Raguki-san put down her magazine and look at Kagome quizzically.

"Sure thing Kagome-chan. When Myoga comes by I'll tell him that you guys finished the best you guys can do." Raguki-san smiled, "Don't worry about a thing."

Kagome smiled in relief and tossed the bandana that held her bangs back to the original owner, "Thank you so much!" she then raced off, glad to have the time to go ahead and take a shower.

Raguki-san looked over at Inuyasha who was biting his lip as he continued to clean the ceiling with a long mop looking thing that specialized in ceilings. (I actually have no idea what that would be… )

"Hey, take good care of her you; she seems like a nice girl." Raguki-san winked at her, "you guys make a great couple…"

Inuyasha looked at Raguki-san with a disbelieving look on his face, "Are you talking to me?"

Raguki smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha then turned bright red, "We are **not** together woman, not in this lifetime!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he went on back to cleaning, with face bright red as he muttered things about crazy old ladies that don't know what they are talking about.

Raguki smiled, 'Denial is the first step to admitting that you're in love…' she thought with a sing-song tone in her voice.

-

-

-

-

"Shoot…" Kagome muttered as she ran up the shrine steps and headed to the back door that was nearer to the stairs. She quickly took out the key from her backpack and then opened it, shoved it back into her bag and ran up to the stairs and raced up.

Out of nowhere, Souta appeared, one of his eyebrows raised as he saw his sister race up the stairs, "Hey sis! How come you're late?" he asked as he held his sandwich in one hand and a plate in another.

"Detention. I can't really talk, tell grandpa that I have to go over to someone's house to do a project and tell him not to worry and that I'll be home as soon as I can and don't wait up for me." Kagome told Souta in a rush as she ran into her bathroom and slammed the door and started to pull off all of her clothes.

Souta blinked as he heard the shower starting and then sighed, "Great… Now to find grandpa… again…"

-

-

-

-

"CRAP! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! DOG-BOY'S GONNA KILL MEE!" Kagome screamed as she zoomed through her closet while she pulled on her undergarments and took out a thigh high cotton skirt that had green boxes and red stripes that went horizontally and vertically. There were also some bronze claps so that the skirt won't easily get pulled down.

She then grabbed a black V neck shirt that had some zippers that separated the green sleeves, but it was only half way zipped, so the sleeves didn't fall off. Kagome then grabbed a pair of knee high socks, and some shoes that you didn't have to lace only to zip the zipper up.

She quickly grabbed her book bag, pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and then raced out of the door, ran down the steps and flew out the door, "Bye Grandpa!" Kagome shouted to her grandfather as she passed sweeping the shrine steps.

She ran down the steps two at a time, already used to the amount of stairs there were.

"Damn, damn, damn…" Kagome cursed at herself as she raced down the side walk and headed to the school.

Along the way, she accidentally rammed into people, not really apologizing she ran, despite the many amount of people threatening to sue her.

Finally after a few minutes of bumping into people, narrowly missing speeding cars, and speeding away as people started to chase her, yelling that they'll sue her, she had finally made it…

Unfortunately for her, she's five minutes late, and in front of the school's gates was Inuyasha, his clothes still splattered with food, and his hair pulled up into a low ponytail.

Kagome chuckled nervously as she approached him, "Well, I guess I'm late…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Look, I don't want to work with you as much as you want to work with me, so let's just get into the car and go to my house before it turns too late for us to even start on the project." he remarked nastily as he walked to his car that was parked in one of the nearby parking lots.

Kagome huffed but didn't make another remark back at him as she climbed into the passenger seat and then stared out the window as they began to drive to his house.

Inuyasha frowned slightly as he noticed that the car was a little too quiet for his taste, he put on the radio as he waited for the traffic light to turn green.

When he flipped through the channels, Kagome continued to look out the window, her bag resting against her leg as she tapped her feet to many of the songs that Inuyasha flipped through.

"Hey Inuyasha? Where do you live?" Kagome asked as the traffic light went green and then Inuyasha drove on, abandoning his search for a good radio station.

"Be patient wench… We'll get there…" Inuyasha replied stoutly as they drove past a group of restaurants and dozens of office buildings.

Then, a horribly composed song bleated from the radio, it was so loud and horrible that Inuyasha started to curse loudly as he quickly took his hands from the wheel and had rapidly changed the radio station that was playing the same song, "Shit! Isn't there any good radio station?" he muttered as he fiddled with the radio while one hand was trying to cover his poor ears.

"YOU IDIOT! PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Kagome screamed as they were about to run into truck.

Inuyasha looked up and then saw the truck headed to them, "SHIT!" he yelled as he quickly put his hands back on the wheel and swerved, narrowly missing the truck.

After a few minutes, with the radio now silently playing the horrible song, Kagome tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and then glared at Inuyasha.

"You moron! You never NEVER take your hands off the wheel, unless you want both of us to get killed! And there is in **NO HELLS WAY** I'm dying with you!" Kagome screeched as she started to hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Ow! Damn woman, then you change the radio station and stop hitting me unless you really want to get killed with me!" Inuyasha yelled back at her as he tried to cover his already injured head with one hand.

"Fine, dog-boy." Kagome huffed as she once again took control of the radio station while muttering on how stupid people can be especially men.

As she flipped she settled on one radio station that was about to play 'Kimi ga Kimi ni Umareta Wake'.

She sat back in order to listen to it, and sang along with the lyrics, calming down from her near death experience.

"_Hitomi wo tojireba kitto omoidaseru_

_inochi ga mebaeta toki wo_

_Mabushii hikari ni_

_sotto michibikarete_

_shukufuku no uta wa_

_sekai ni hibiite-ita_

_daremo ga itsu shika wasureta_

_kiseki wo tsutaeru tame ni_

_kimi wa koko ni iru_

_bokura was tenshi ja nai kara_

_ikiru koto no itami no naka de_

_jibun no yowasa wo mitsumeru toki_

_hajimete yasashisa no imi ni kidzuku yo…_"

As the instrumental came on, Kagome hummed along, her voice almost in tune with the song.

'This is her second time singing in my car...' Inuyasha thought as he looked at her as he stopped for another traffic light. 'She must not sing often if she is singing in my car now… I wonder why?'

"_dareka ni awaseta egao tsukuranaide_

_sunao na kimochi de_

_namida wo nagasu koto mo yuuki sa ---_

_dareka ni awaseta egao tsukuranaide _

_sunao na kimochi de_

_namida wo nagasu koto mo yuuki sa—"_

As another instrumental came on, Kagome hummed along once more, letting the sound of the music hum through out her body as she made herself comfortable and looked out the window, looking at the blurring scenery of green and passing houses.

"_bokura wa tenshi ja nai kedo_

_kibou to yuu tsubasa wo hiroge_

_kokoro ni kizanda kanashimi yori_

_tashika na nukumori de dakishimeau yo_"

As the song slowed down, so did the car as Inuyasha slowed the car down in front of a rather large white and brown house that was three stories tall, with a driveway and a garage that was almost as large as the house. Just when they were about to dive into the drive way Kagome had started to sing the last words of the song:

"_hitomi wo tojireba kitto…_" Kagome finished softly as she saw the house with awe as she flicked the radio's off button.

Despite the fact that it was large the architecture was quite amazing, and frankly to Kagome, who has seen nothing like this house, was shocked. The house had some of the most extravagant glass windows, which were rather large. It seemed that some of the doors that led outside on to the occasional room's own porch were shoji doors, so it was a touch of the old and the new. Even though it was painted a plain color, it was still a rather amazing house.

Also what Kagome found fascinating was there were forests covering the area, not the small ones that were national parks and such, but big forests, that were an amazing size.

But the house wasn't completely isolated, since she saw some houses that seemed nearby but not as big as this house.

However, Kagome couldn't help noticing that there were plants surrounding the porch. In fact, it wasn't just a little, there were dozens, and there was even an herbal garden.

"Well, wench? Cat got your tongue?" Inuyasha teased as he saw Kagome's dumfounded expression.

Kagome's jaw snapped shut and she glared at Inuyasha, and she and Inuyasha stepped out of the car, Kagome grabbing her bag along the way.

"I didn't think you were the gardening type Inuyasha." Kagome mentioned as they passed the herbal garden and dozens of other plants.

"Nah, I like forests better. My mom is the gardening freak of our family." Inuyasha replied as he breathed in the scent of the forest and the clean air that this place especially had seemed to provide.

Inuyasha then relaxed, his shoulders not as tense anymore then it usually is as he walked up to the door, took out a key and unlocked it. He noticed that Kagome was still staring, but not at the garden, but at the forest and he noticed that her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath of the nonpolluted air that she was usually accustomed to.

"I love it out here…" Kagome softly mentioned as she touched one of the support beams that held up the house.

Inuyasha smiled, "It's great out here, although it looks rural, it has electricity and indoor plumbing, but the best part is that this area is not as polluted as the rest of Nippon."

'She looks… relaxed… She actually looks cute, without the stupid attitude that she has when it comes around to people.' Inuyasha thought as he watched her, 'Wait! What the hell am I saying! I'm supposed to hate her! She's an evil, indicative little wench that I absolutely hate!'

His smile disappeared as he opened the door, "Oi wench," he gruffly called out, "let's go."

Inuyasha then went into the house, Kagome soon following after him.

Then Kagome stopped, shocked at the sight before her. The house was HUGE! Okay, so she had known that before, but the inside was larger then she expected. There was a glass chandelier that hung on the huge arched ceiling, with portraits and vases nearby.

"Wow… This place must be really expensive!" Kagome muttered as she touched one of the vases cautiously, so cautiously in fact, that she was afraid that her touch might accidentally break one of these antique vases.

"Not really. My dad is the owner of… what was it called… oh yeah; it was some hot-shot company that seems to be really famous here. I kind of forgot the name. My mother's side of the family traces back to a family of royalty, but she ain't stupid, she used to be an archeologist and occasionally dabbled with in the field of science, but only occasionally." Inuyasha shrugged, "It also doesn't help that Sesshomaru and I are the heirs to the company."

Kagome gaped, "Wait a minute, first of all, you're the son of the owner of Taisho Corp! That's the most famous company in JAPAN! And you're mother is like a genius that comes from a line of royalty? WHAT THE-!" Kagome sputtered, her head slowly collapsing from all the information she just received.

"But, it wasn't how we got the house. It was an heirloom given to my mother by her grandmother." Inuyasha explained, as he touched Kagome on the small of her back as he gently guided her to the kitchen, "But we don't have maids or anything and my mother prefers to cooks and we do the cleaning around here."

But, sadly for Kagome, she didn't hear the last part, for that, she had fainted, Inuyasha's large amount information of his family overwhelming

Inuyasha blinked as he took a look at Kagome, who, luckily for her, had just slumped against him as she fainted, for that his hand was still on her back.

"Geez woman! Is your brain that small that it can't hold all the information!" Inuyasha muttered, "Stupid, frickin' little wench…" he grumbled as he decided to carry her to his room until she woke up, and while he took a short shower.

But first…

"Hey mom!" Inuyasha called as he carried her, bridal style, as he went past the kitchen and to the stairs, where his mother was currently starting to make dinner.

"Hey Inuyasha! Why are you so late? And is that your girlfriend?" his mother, Izayoi asked as she took out some ingredients for the dinner, "And why are you covered in food?" she asked wrinkling her nose as she saw her son covered with food that had dried over a period of time.

"I'm late because Myoga-sensei gave me detention, and please don't ask why, no, this girl isn't my girlfriend, we don't even like each other, she's just the girl that I have detention with also I have to do a project with, and I'm covered in food because we had a food fight in the cafeteria." Inuyasha replied, "I'm going up to my room mom so that we can do a project as soon as she wakes up. Can you set an extra plate for dinner?"

Izayoi nodded, "Sure dear. Besides, Sesshomaru has someone coming over, so we'll have two extra people for dinner today."

Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks mom," he answered as he carried Kagome up to his room.

Izayoi smiled, "Sure honey. Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do up there."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yes mother, we are just doing a science project…"

"Call me if you need help!" Izayoi smiled as she waved, "Good luck then Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Okay mom…" he replied as he maneuvered Kagome so that her head wouldn't hit the stair railings and the wall.

'It's a good thing she's light…' Inuyasha thought as he shifted her slightly, 'But I wish she would stop snuggling into my chest like a goddamn pillow!' he thought sourly as he felt Kagome shift so that her face was toward his chest, occasionally snuggling it.

Just when he finished climbing the stairs, and was about to head to his room, his brother had come out, his hair in a ponytail, still wearing the same clothes that he wore to school, that were surprisingly not covered in food.

"Hey Fluffy. Who's the mystery guest?" Inuyasha asked, "An old girlfriend perhaps?" he snickered as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sesshomaru made a small smile, "And I see that you brought a girl home, probably against her will, that seems to be drugged, by you I'm guessing?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Hell no. Yes it's against her will, but she fainted and that we have to do a project together."

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding, "I see, it seems that you got on Nobunaga-sensei's bad side. But I can't simply comprehend why she fainted."

"The house seemed to get her a little frazzled," Inuyasha replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Look, I'll bicker with you later. Now I have to take a shower and get this girl into my room so that we can get this project done and over with."

Sesshomaru nodded, but then made no move to move out of Inuyasha way. Instead, he slightly sniffed around Kagome, and then a smirk came into view.

"I see that you have brought the Hiragshi girl with you… Kagome was her name?" Sesshomaru asked, his golden eyes questioning Inuyasha playfully, "Are you sure that she's not your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha growled at his older brother, "Yes, idiot, I'm sure. Now can you PLEASE move so that I may dump Kagome into my room and take a shower!"

Sesshomaru grinned, "Sure thing brother. Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

Inuyasha groaned, "Damn! Will you guys shut up about me bringing her here, unconscious! You make it like I'm going to have sex with her or something!"

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru just grinned, patted Inuyasha on the back and went down the stairs, probably to greet his mother.

Inuyasha sighed and headed down the long yet spacious hallway that was filled with an occasional small table with a vase of irises, jasmines, and roses, and portraits that decorated the hallway, representing ancestors of the family.

On the end of the hallway, he turned and then came to a shoji door that had a dark red cheery wood frame, the only one out of the whole house, and he slid it open.

He stepped inside the vast bedroom, and immediately moved Kagome to his bed so that she wouldn't wake up in his arms, no matter how many times Inuyasha tried to stomp on the feeling that he did want her to wake up in his arms.

"Finished taking care of the bitch, now I have to take a shower…" he muttered to himself as he cracked his shoulder and put down his backpack.

Inuyasha then opened one of the boxes again, and took out a white muscle shirt and some khakis, and headed to a door (not a shoji door) opened it, and stepped inside the rather large bathroom and started to get ready to take his much needed shower.

-

-

-

-

Darkness…. The memories of her father, the good memories of her mother, the memories that she recognized as her own, the precious ones that she had. The only few that had a grip on her heart.

To Kagome, the darkness felt good, but yet, painful at the same time, all the good memories coming back, the bad ones staying as far as they could. Painful… The memories that she couldn't keep, the memories where she wished that everything had stayed the same.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light, and our heroine, Kagome, woke up from her unconscious state, groggy, and having no absolute idea where she was.

"Ughh… Where the hell am I?" Kagome muttered to herself as she groggily sat up.

She rubbed her head, feeling like something just trampled over her brain, and had indeed squashed it thoroughly enough, that it actually hurt.

Kagome then looked around, swinging her legs over the bed, not recognizing anything that might suggest where she was.

It was a large room, larger then her small one she could say, the walls were painted a dark red, while the floor was made out of furnished wood, with the occasionally rug or two.

She noticed boxes littering the room, some of them opened and clothes strewn on the sides of them.

Near the bed, there was a window, and one of those bedside tables.

The bed itself looked to be a king-size, with the majority of the bed made up of the colors of the shades of red, black, and white. She also noticed two backpacks, one of them her own, sitting on a large brown desk that was near a shoji door with two regular doors, one of them colored black and other white, and one shoji door on the opposite side of the room.

Kagome also saw some shelves, half of them filled with books and another with CDs. She saw a few things littering the room, mostly boxes however, just then, the white colored door opened, and what Kagome saw next she blushed extremely red from embarrassment.

It was Inuyasha who had opened the bathroom door letting the steam out only in some dark blue boxers and a towel hanging from his large shoulders. Kagome gaped, her face turning into at least fourteen different shades of red.

Just then all the memories that she had forgotten came back to her, why she was here, and what happened.

"Oh, you're awake." Inuyasha blinked as he saw Kagome sitting on his bed, staring at him, with her cheeks tainted red.

He looked down to see what she was staring at and smirked at her, "What? Like what you see?" he asked as he swiftly pulled off the towel, put it on a nearby box and then pulled on the white muscle shirt.

"No! Of course not, why would I like what I see anyways?" Kagome asked, despite the fact that her face was still tainted pink with embarrassment.

'Wow… he looks… hot!' she thought to herself, flushing. Just then, Kagome mentally pounded herself in the head, 'stupid! Don't think things like that! Besides, he's a bastard! I bet he's enjoying the fact that he's dressing right in front of me!'

Inuyasha smirked as he pulled on his khakis. "Sure I believe you…" he told her with a smug grin as he tried his hair quickly and put it into a braid and tied it with a black band, leaving the two forelocks that framed his face unbraided.

"Shut up!" Kagome muttered to him as she heard him say that, "Don't get too cocky buster."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Okay Miss. I-think-I'm-holier-then-you, I'm finished."

Kagome looked up, and tried not the blush again once she saw that the muscle shirt hugged onto his chest… That she would say was really well-defined, "Okay then, now let's get started smart ass."

"Fine then. But remember, if we don't get started on this project today, I'm blaming you." Inuyasha growled as he sat down on the bed.

Kagome nodded as she stood up and walked over to the desk and took both backpacks and threw the one that was Inuyasha to the owner. "Here, we might need our textbooks. Do you still have that sheet that Nobunaga-sensei gave us?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, opening her backpack and taking out the sheet.

Inuyasha nodded, and showed her the sheet that he was given during class.

"Good, at least I'm not stuck with a complete idiot. Do you have a computer?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I have two laptops that are connected to each other, but only if I plug in the connection cord." Inuyasha replied.

"Good then, we'll have to use them later I guess…" Kagome sighed as she took out her planner and took a glance at it, "We might as well do the rest of the homework while we're at it."

"Doesn't your mother care what time you come home?" Inuyasha asked, frowning.

"Nah. Just drop me off whenever we get finished with this stupid project." Kagome replied as she took out a clipboard and set it on her lap.

"Fine by me then, dinner is at eight-thirty, and my mom is expecting you." Inuyasha replied as he moved over to his desk, and sat down on a large black roller chair usually used in offices, "Let's hurry up on the homework then shall we?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, "Sure then dog-boy. Sure thing."

-

-

-

-

"You finished yet wench?" Inuyasha growled impatiently as he waited for Kagome to finish up the last problem on her math homework.

"Look, we can't be all geniuses like you in math dog-boy, so get off my frickin' case!" Kagome snapped as she scribbled down on her eraser worn paper.

Both occupants in the room have speedily worked on all their homework (with help that they had a head start on it in their classes) and it only took them an hour, leaving them with an hour and thirty minutes left until dinner.

Fortunately for Inuyasha, being a math whiz, managed to finish his math easily and soon finished on the report they had to type.

Kagome in the meanwhile managed to first finish typing her report on one of Inuyasha's computers, glad that she always had a disk on handy just in case something bad happened to her report, but was now struggling on her math.

This was the only thing that was preventing them into starting their project.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and maneuvered himself so he could see what Kagome wrote on her paper that seemed to get her mixed up, "Look, this is one of the easiest problems! All you have to do is do this!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he took her hand that was gripping on the pencil and wrote down what she needed to know for the problem.

He had managed to get behind her and gripped her hand into continue holding the pencil while he helped out.

Kagome in the meanwhile, was blushing, feeling the hard yet comfortable body of Inuyasha against her back, and occasionally smelling the foresty, sandalwood, clean scent that Inuyasha gave off.

"And this is how you solve the problem," then Kagome snapped back to reality, to see that Inuyasha had indeed shown her how to do the problem and she understood… well most of it.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled, "That was a big help to me."

Inuyasha felt his cheeks turn red and turned away, "Feh… I only did this because we need to start on the project wench!"

"I was just saying thanks dog-boy!" Kagome shot back, taking out the sheet of paper that their teacher gave them for the project, "Anyways, let's just get this experiment part and most of the writing assignment done and over with…" she muttered as she looked over the choices that they had.

Inuyasha then rolled his shoulders back, cracking some bones in the process, moved back into the black roller chair and nodded as he grabbed the sheet from his desk.

"Well then, let's get started shall we?"

-

-

-

-

Time flew fast… Well… at least for the two occupants in the bedroom.

It has been an hour and twenty minutes since they had started on the project and the results were quite amazing, since they the little time they had.

Kagome handled with the experiment, putting the chemicals in when Inuyasha told her, and telling Inuyasha a note or two that she noticed when conducting the experiment. Inuyasha was in charge of writing the notes and rough draft, and also the drawing.

Both of them occasionally had a conversation, and Inuyasha was the one that had left the room often in order to retrieve the supplies. Apparently, Inuyasha's mother often had her scientific chemicals around that were quite useful for the project that they had, together, decided on.

Both of the occupants seemed, strangely enough, more relaxed with each other, even to the point where they were making occasional jokes.

Also, it seemed while handling the experiment, Kagome had zipped off the long sleeves, and Inuyasha got her an old lab coat of his mother's, some goggles for the both of them and some latex gloves. He also managed to get a small table that seemed to be specifically for scientific experiments, but Kagome didn't ask him how, since she was at the bathroom at the time.

So now, Kagome was sitting down on the bed, relaxing while watching the experiment bubble silently on top of the Bunsen burner and the hot plate as Inuyasha observed silently and took down some notes and sketched out some things at the same time.

"Hey, dog-boy? Do you think we should leave as it is now and start typing up what we have?" Kagome asked as she watched the burner, "I mean, we really can't do anything else, and that we basically got all the information we need… All we have to do is finish the last step, but we can do that later…"

"Sure why not. Dinner's about to start and I have to get this table and the rest of the materials down to my mother's lab anyways." Inuyasha replied as he stood up, and then followed the procedure into putting the materials back.

"What are we going to do with the chemicals?" Kagome asked as she looked at the glass vial.

"Well, we'll let my mom dispose of the materials, since she seems to know to." Inuyasha replied, "She's picky about how things are disposed…"

Kagome nodded, "Okay then…" she then started to take off the lab coat, goggles, and the gloves. "Well, we just have that last step to do and see if the results come out the same and then we are finished!"

Inuyasha frowned, "What happens if they don't?"

Kagome grinned, "Well then, we'll have to write that down in the report and then try again, and review all the steps again!"

Inuyasha groaned, "Oh yay… This is definitely every person's dream…" he muttered as he started to take off the gloves and the goggles.

Kagome lifted their experiment off the Bunsen burner gently and set it onto a rack where it held it upright. "We do have two weeks to do this, so we have plenty of time. Besides, remember, we have to bring in the finished product."

Inuyasha groaned as he remembered what Nobunaga-sensei had told them. "I'm going to put these things back and then I guess we just work on the typing part until dinner's called."

Kagome smiled, "Cool. I'll start right now…" she replied as she went over and moved the roller chair and started up the computer.

Inuyasha smiled back at her, and pushed open the shoji door and then dragged the table out, chemicals and all, and then he shut the door once more.

Kagome sighed as she plugged in the connection cord into the two computers, opened up a blank Word document and started to type up the of the final draft from the parts of the rough draft that Inuyasha had already written. She occasionally looked through the notes and then edited some things out before continuing to type.

Just when she was about to start another paragraph, she noticed something from the corner or her eye. It was a medium-sized rectangular box that she didn't notice before.

Out of curiosity, Kagome hesitantly looked around the room and walked to the shoji door (that she found out later was the entrance and the exit door besides the black colored door that she also found out was also the entrance and the exit to the other side of the house) hesitantly peered outside to see if Inuyasha was coming, and closed it. She then sat back down, and grabbed the box and curiously opened it.

Inside the said box were several letters and also a watch that oddly enough looked like a little kid's watch, with the glass of the watch broken, some of the bits missing from the watch. She gently lifted it from the box and then saw that it was a Pooh-san watch, and an old one to add to that fact.

"What the-?" Kagome muttered as she set it down but not before turning it over and looking on the back.

On the back of the broken watch, was an engraving, it read,

'_To my youngest son. May this gift always be with you and show how much I love you and would gladly protect you._

_-With all my love,_

_Your father._'

Then she frowned, remembering the incident with Mr. Kikmi when he had mentioned his father to Inuyasha. To be correct, Inuyasha threw a temper tantrum, thrashing the desk he was at thoroughly.

She then picked up one of the letters that was collected in the rectangular box; it was a worn envelope that seemed to have been creased many times before placing it into the box.

Kagome once again, overcome by curiosity fingered the ripped top and then took out the letter. The letter was several pages long, with neat hiragana and the occasional kanji littering the page. She frowned and then folded and put back the letter into the envelope.

Kagome decided to see where it was from as she turned it over. Her eyes lightly widening, more from surprise then shock.

'A _hospital?_ This letter was from a _hospital!_' she thought as she carefully read the neat handwriting, 'that name… isn't that the name of Inuyasha's mom?' she thought curiously. 'Why was she was in a hospital?'

After a few moments, Kagome decided she did enough snooping and then put the letter back into the box and put the box where she found it, not wanting to get caught with it.

As she put the box back, she heard foot steps thudding against the floor.

Kagome prayed, thankful that she had put back the box, since she didn't want to seem like a snoop.

Just then, she expected Inuyasha to barge in and open the shoji door, telling her that he finished putting away the material and now he can help with the assignment.

But, instead, when the door slid open, a girl came in that was shorter then Kagome by a centimeter, the girl's black hair put up into pig-tails and wearing a cream colored turtle neck shirt, with the sleeves only three-quarters. She had some sunglasses on her head, and a pleated black skirt that was decorated with music notes.

The girl's brown eyes blinked at Kagome for a minute as silence came over the room, "Well then," the girl started slowly, occasionally hopping on her sock covered feet, "You must be the guest that Inuyasha had mentioned to Izayoi. It's nice to meet you!"

Kagome blinked, the information slowly going through her head, "… Do I know you?" she asked abruptly as she blinked at the girl who just barged in.

The girl giggled, "Nope! But I'll introduce myself, my name is Takashi Rin! Nice to meet you!" the girl had come over to where Kagome was sitting, dumfounded, by the overly nice girl.

"Hello Takashi-san… My name is Hiragishi Kagome… Nice to meet you…" Kagome remarked as she got her body to cooperate with her head and shook her hand that Rin had offered her.

Rin giggled, "Oh please! I hate being formal with anyone, even with complete strangers, just call me Rin! Or Rin-chan if you wish!"

Kagome blinked once more, trying to comprehend the girl's happiness to meeting her, "Nice to meet you Rin… I don't want to seem rude, but why did you come in here? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she raised an eyebrow at Rin.

Rin sheepishly grinned, "I almost forgot. We have to go down stairs for dinner. Izayoi, Inuyasha's mum, told me to get you since Inuyasha went to put away the supplies. His mum just told him that dinner's ready and sent me to get you."

Kagome then smiled hesitantly, "Well… Thanks Rin. Um…" she then laughed nervously, "Do you by any chance know where the dinning room is?" she asked, not very familiar with the house layout.

Rin grinned, "Yep! I was practically raised in this house! Just follow me!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and then stood up and followed the overly excited Rin.

When they were walking down an empty corridor, a silence came over them, only Rin's happy humming was heard.

"So, Rin. How do you know the layout of the house? What Inuyasha told me was that this house belonged to his grandmother that passed it down to his mother." Kagome asked, curious of how the happy girl might have known the layout.

Rin giggled, "Oh, I guess Inuyasha didn't tell you then. I've known his family for years now. He, his brother and I were close friends! So, when they moved his grandmother was pretty lonely so I took care of the house while they were gone."

"So, you've known them since childhood huh?" Kagome asked, a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Rin smiled, "Yep! Actually, when they came back because of Inuyasha's mom condition, I was glad that they were back! I haven't seen them in a while!"

Kagome blinked, "Inuyasha's mom condition?" she asked, saying it partly to herself and to Rin, her tone in disbelief.

Rin stopped, looking at Kagome with a quizzical expression on her face, "You mean, Inuyasha didn't tell you why they moved back here?" she asked, she then scrunched up her nose, "I thought he was your boyfriend."

Kagome flushed, "OF COURSE NOT! WE HATE EACH OTHER!" she yelled, "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK WE ARE A COUPLE!" she screeched. Kagome made some angry gestures, not sure how to express herself.

Rin looked at her with surprise at the outburst, and Kagome turned bright red. "I'm so sorry Rin… I didn't mean to yell at you. But, people have been saying that Inuyasha and I is a couple, but we can't even stand each other!" Kagome explained apologetically.

Kagome then heard a snigger, and she looked at Rin, who was trying to put her fist in her mouth from laughing. She felt her eyebrow tick as she watched Rin giggling.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked, annoyed.

Rin, in the meanwhile had tears streaming down her cheeks and her face was red from trying to prevent from laughing, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh… Actually I did, but it isn't at you, but what's so funny is that…" she started to snicker again, "You two don't realize it do you?" Rin asked, "You guys bicker like an old couple."

Kagome blinked, "**An… old… couple**?" she asked, putting a slight emphasis on each word.

Rin giggled, "Yep… But I have to see this for myself. I only heard from Sesshomaru what you guys are like; I just assumed that you guys were already together."

Kagome blinked as they continued to walk to the dinning room, their pace slow. "Well, then I'll just have to set Sesshomaru straight then don't I…" Kagome mused out loud.

Rin grinned, "Anyways, I'll just let Inuyasha tell you why they moved here."

Kagome smile back at Rin, "That's unlikely, considering this is Inuyasha…"

"Actually, to be more precise, I haven't seen Inuyasha in ten years, the last time I saw him was when he was five years old, and had huge golden eyes and he always had a smile on his face. He was so adorable!" Rin confessed to Kagome.

This time, it was Kagome to snicker and to laugh out loud, "You have to be kidding! I always thought that Inuyasha as a kid would be one of those that never smiled and would always cause trouble!" Kagome guffawed, "I never imagined him to be innocent and adorable!"

Rin smiled, "But now… He and his brother look amazing. Well, I think personally that Fluffy looks hot, but Inuyasha has grown up to look quite a man you know."

Kagome blushed, "I have no opinion what so ever…" she muttered in return as she remembered the incident when Inuyasha came out of the bathroom with just his boxers on.

"Well… we're here!" Rin remarked, her hands clasping together.

Kagome looked up and stared in awe.

Just as the outside of the house had been, it was just as elaborate. There was another beautiful yet smaller size chandelier hanging from a golden chain that shone brightly. The dinner room itself was huge, so huge in fact that Kagome was sure that the dinning room covered most of the ground floor itself.

In the middle of the extravagant dinning room was a lace covered oak wood table that stretched to one end of the room to another with only five of the places set. There were some candles in the middle of the table with some food already on the table, just to add some extra lighting. Also that each of the five places was set with china and glass goblets filled with some water.

But to Kagome, the most impressive of all was the food that was set out. There was a golden roasted duck that had a healthy brown color, with small saucers of sweet and sour sauce in between each two occupants, only the head of the table not having a small saucer. There was also some steaming rolls, two bowls of potato salad, and an American Caesar Salad in a big wooden bowl with two wooden handles sticking out so the salad can be served.

"Wow…" Kagome muttered as she saw how elaborate the dinning room was and the food as well.

"I know… Ever since they came back, Inuyasha's mom has been cooking meals like this… If this keeps up I might end up living here." Rin lightly remarked as she saw Kagome's expression.

"You already do Rinnie… I've seen you every single day since we moved back here." A cool voice interrupted.

Kagome felt the back of her neck pricking, and remembered the feeling same feeling when…

"**FLUFFY!**" Rin squealed as she turned around and hugged the usual stoic older brother.

Kagome turned around and her suspicions proved to be right. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, the one that they met a few days ago during lunch break.

"I see that you are have awoken Hiragishi…" Sesshomaru remarked as he lifted an eyebrow at the dumbfounded girl, "I hope that my idiot of a brother is taking care of you quite well…"

"What do you mean by you brother has taken care of me quite well?" Kagome asked, while putting her hands on her hips, glaring at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru then blinked at Kagome, "Aren't you my brother's girlfriend?" he asked quizzically as he stared at Kagome for a long time before Rin turned around and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Kagome resisted the urge to smack her head on the nearest wall, "NO! WHY THE **HELL** DO YOU GUYS ASSUME THAT WE ARE TOGETHER?"

"Apparently because we bicker like a married couple." a dry voice answered, "Even though I told Sesshomaru about fifty times that we aren't together, he must not process that very well."

They all turned to see Inuyasha standing there glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Ah… brother. Nice of you to join us after putting away your science experiment." Sesshomaru replied, flashing a smirk to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled slightly at his brother, not happy with him, "Shut up Sesshomaru… You shouldn't be talking; you look like a science experiment yourself."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Work on your insults first mutt. Shouldn't you say hi to a certain friend first?" Sesshomaru remarked as he pointedly shot a glance at Rin, who was beaming at Inuyasha.

"Hey Inu-kun! Nice you see you again!" she exclaimed as she hugged Inuyasha.

"Hey Rinnie… Shouldn't you be at your apartment? Or are you the guest mom was talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he hugged Rin.

While all three of them were talking to one another, talking about old times, Kagome decided to let her eyes stray around, soon noting that Sesshomaru's shirt was stain free.

Instead of asking him for the sake of curiosity, she kept her mouth shut, planning to ask the usual stoic brother later.

Then her eyes strayed to the kitchen when she raised her eyebrow when she heard some shuffling and a voice of a woman cursing under her breath.

Kagome hesitantly broke away from the three, only Inuyasha looked up and saw that Kagome was drifting around the room. He shrugged, thinking that she was just curious, ignoring the sound from the other side of the door.

Kagome then walked to the shoji door, and then slid open the door. On the other side of the door was Inuyasha mother, carrying several things all at once. In her hands was a steaming bowl of thick stew, a side dish of vinegar salad, and some mash potatoes.

"Here let me help you with that…" Kagome offered as she picked up the vinegar salad and the mash potatoes.

The mother smiled, "Thank you dear… You are the girl that Inuyasha brought correct?" she asked.

Kagome nodded as she set the two side dishes down, "Yes ma'am. My name is Hiragishi Kagome. Pleased to meet you Mrs. Senshinu."

Kagome then bowed as she introduced herself. When she came up, after a few short seconds, she would have sworn a flash of surprise crossed the mother's face.

"I see…" the mother muttered to herself, "so you are Kenta's granddaughter…"

Kagome blinked, "Kenta? Who's Kenta?" she asked as Izayoi set down the thick soup and then brushed her hands against the flower printed apron she was wearing.

"Oh! Well… He's someone that I met a while back when I was with Inuyasha!" Izayoi remarked quickly as she smiled briefly at Kagome, "I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone I knew."

Kagome smiled back, strangely feeling that she can trust Inuyasha's mom, even though she just met her.

"Rinnie, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha! Time for dinner!" Izayoi shouted at the direction of the three who were laughing about the past.

Inuyasha's ears then flickered as he saw his mom, "Hey mom!" he came over cheerfully as he came over, kissed his mom on the cheek and hugged her, "I hope you weren't overworking in the kitchen…"

Izayoi frowned at Inuyasha, "Remember Inuyasha, I'm still the mother here, so don't fret about me!"

Inuyasha frowned, "Fine then… But you know what the-"

"Yes I know what he said, now let's sit down and eat. Kagome can sit next to you since she doesn't seem very familiar with this setting." Izayoi interrupted briskly as she sat at the head of the table.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome and sheepishly grinned, "Sorry for losing you back there. We haven't seen Rin in a long time; we had to catch up on old times."

Kagome smiled at him, "Its okay! I didn't mind at all, actually I got to meet your mother in the process. She seems like a very comfortable and nice person."

Inuyasha looked at his mother and smiled softly, "Yeah… she is…" he then turned to Kagome, "Let's eat dinner then. Mom hates it when all this food goes to waste."

Kagome looked at the table setting; she smiled, both Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other and joined the other three.

-

-

-

-

"Wow! This is wonderful Mrs. Senshinu!" Kagome exclaimed as she cut into the duck with vigor and savored the taste.

Izayoi beamed at Kagome, "Why thank you dear. It used to be an old family recipe of my family. It was passed down for a long time through the wonderful chefs that enjoyed our company. It soon became our own tradition to serve this when guests come."

Kagome smiled at Izayoi and continued to eat, feeling at ease with people for the first time.

"And please, call me Izayoi. Mrs. Senshinu makes me feel old." Izayoi smiled, "It's wonderful that Inuyasha got a girlfriend only after a few days of staying here."

Kagome flushed from embarrassment, "Inuyasha's not my boyfriend…"

"MOM! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Inuyasha yelled, also turning a dark red color.

Izayoi chuckled, "Ahh… Young love…"

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly looked at each other and turned red and quickly looked back at their plates.

Rin chuckled, "I remember when I was that age… Young and in love…" she whimsically looked at the two of them, remembering when she was that age.

Kagome blinked, "Wait… Aren't you in the same grade as us Rin?" she asked, her eyebrows pushed together in confusion, "I thought you were the same age as us."

Rin looked at Kagome puzzled, "No… Actually I'm seventeen, about to graduate highschool with Sesshy… Why?" Rin asked.

Kagome face faulted and felt her face turn redder then before, wishing that a big hole would open up and swallow in her a big gulp, right there.

"I apologize, I though you were around the age of Inuyasha and I since you told me to call you Rin-chan." Kagome explained her embarrassment clear on her face.

Rin, instead of getting mad at Kagome, grinned instead, "Nah… It's okay! I told you to call me that, and besides," she shrugs, "Everyone says I act and seem younger then I should."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Besides, sometimes she refers herself in a third person so that also might be another reason why."

Rin this time, blushed, "Shut up Sessy! If I recall correctly, you had an odd fascination for-"

Sesshomaru reached over and clamped a mouth over Rin, "Never min- OW! What they heck was that for Rin?" he exclaimed.

Rin smiled innocently at him, shining all of her pearly whites at the now injured inuyoukai, "Nothing at all Sessy! I just decided since you clamped your hand over your mouth, I would put my mouth in good use!"

Inuyasha chuckled, "she got you there Sesshomaru! OW! Sesshomaru! It was a joke!"

Sesshomaru looked blankly at his brother, "What are you talking about brother, you know I would **never ever** hit my own brother like that."

"Sure… I believe you…" Inuyasha muttered sarcastically as he shoved in a mouthful of mash potatoes and some of the vinegar salad.

During the scene that all of them were making, Izayoi was laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Oh dear! You guys are certainly funny together!" she chuckled some more as she cut a small portion of her duck and chewed it slowly.

"I'm not too sure if that's a compliment or an insult…" Kagome muttered as she took another bite of the delectable duck.

-

-

-

-

While Kagome and Inuyasha were eating dinner at Inuyasha's place, having already served the first part of their detention, we now come back to our beloved fox demon, Morimoto Shippo, who unfortunately is still serving his horrendous detention at the school.

"Oh man…" Shippo whined as he pulled at his hair that had fallen loose from his green bow that he placed up earlier.

Promptly, Shippo had almost given up on how slow the computer was and decided to pound his head over the keyboard, making the computer making a 'blink' sound in the process. Shippo then looked up at the clock and rubbed his red forehead while muttering a choice of curse words under his breath.

"Damn it… It's almost past eight, and I only have a computer to go…" he muttered to himself as he began installing the latest virus program into the deadbeat computer that was going slower then a turtle.

"Stupid school computers… Damn the stupid principal for ever finding out of my stupid, pain-in-the-ass hobby…" he muttered to himself as he quickly began to do a check of the computer, did some extra programming as well as cleaning the hard drive and then turned it off, and quickly moved his butt to the next.

Scattered around the muttering and occasionally cursing boy were some Ramen Cup Noodles, dozens of sodas that he retrieved from the soda machines that were always in the hallways, and his homework that he had completed while waiting for some of the computers to slowly deleting useless information from its hard drive.

Shippo huffed and looked around the room, and sighed, almost in defeat. "I can't believe Myoga would be so cruel for giving me such a long, hard and stupid detention!" he whimpered as he watched the computer finish uploading to the screen.

He then started to type rapidly his fingers making a faint clicking noise as he kept on uploading the programs storing the information that was needed and then did a brief search of the desktop and found out… It was cluttered as usual.

Shippo made a cluck with his tongue as he saw the amount of virus that was already in the computer alone.

"Well, well, well… It looks like someone hasn't been taking care of the computer very well…" he muttered under his breath as he highlighted the viruses and then left clicked it to put it into the recycling bin.

"Now all I have to do is scan the hard drive with anything that is not needed… And then…" he muttered as he clicked on the program that scanned the hard drive and saw that it was checking now, "DONE!" he cheered enthusiastically.

Shippo then sat back into his seat, relieved that he had finished before nine, or else by the rate that the computers were cooperating with him, he was probably going to pull an all nighter… something that he wasn't looking forward to.

After a while of making sure that all the computers inside that lab were turned off, the plugs were still securely fastened into the computer and the wall, thrown away everything that he had eaten into a nearby trash can and also shoved his books into his backpack, the program was finally finished with cleaning the hard drive.

Shippo sighed in relieve as he sat back down into the seat, and relaxed as he pressed the delete button and then exited out of the program, feeling a bit relieved that his detention was already served.

Then, a brilliant idea came into his head, a way that he could relax.

'Since Myoga-jiji isn't around… Why don't I just have a little… fun?' he thought mischievously, as he sat up in his seat, already excited with anticipation.

'I mean… I **do** deserve it since I had such a workout for fixing all those computers…' Shippo thought as he moved his petit hand over the mouse and then moved the mouse to the Internet Explorer icon that was on the desktop and clicked on it, already excited.

"Let the fun begin!"

-

-

-

-

"Kami! I'm stuffed!" Kagome exclaimed as she leaned back against her chair, "I might never eat again!"

Inuyasha shot her an amused look, "Will that mean I might have to carry you up the stairs again?"

Kagome shot him a glare, "No dog-boy. I can take care of myself thank you," she stoutly remarked.

Rin laughed, "You might as well get used to it, since I have a feeling that you'll be coming here more often then you think."

Kagome looked at Rin suspiciously, "What do you mean Rin-chan?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Well you do have that science project that you still have to complete, also Inuyasha's mom over here likes your company so she'll ask for you to come at least once a week for now on." Rin explained, shrugging her shoulders, "The first time that I met her, she told me that she liked me and then told me to come here twice every two weeks."

Kagome blinked, "Wow… She'll really do that!"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, especially since you're Inuyasha's girlfriend and all…"

Kagome groaned and then slammed her head against the table, while Inuyasha shot a glare at Rin.

"I told you, we aren't together Rinnie…" Inuyasha growled, "Besides, she's not my type…"

Kagome, suddenly felt a pang in her heart, 'Not his type?' she asked herself frowning all the sudden, 'When he said that… why do I have a feeling that I'm about to cry?' she wondered as she felt her eyes sting.

She quickly ignored the feeling and stomped on that thought right away, then soon smiled thinly at Inuyasha, who in exchange glared at Rin.

"Besides Rin-chan, Inuyasha and are aren't even what you call 'good friends'!" Kagome exclaimed as she grinned at Rin, "You know how boys are…"

"Yep!" Rin nodded in agreement, "Self-centered, egoistical, and think-they-know-it-alls."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled at the two girls, "HEY!"

Izayoi watched them with a faint smile tugging at her lips as she lifted her coffee and took a sip, "But it's true my sons. Unfortunately for us women, it's up to us to shape up the men in our lives!"

Inuyasha groaned, "Not you too mom!"

Izayoi chuckled, "You must remember, the amount of men I've met and seen in my lifetime, all would have fit the description of what Rin just described…"

Then Sesshomaru's mouth went into a grim smile as he looked at Rin, "I guess we will have to change that won't we, Rin?" he asked as he stood up and lifted Rin and threw her over his shoulder.

"YACK! LET ME DOOOWWWNNN!" Rin screamed as she pounded Sesshomaru's back as he carried her up the stairs.

As the rest of the occupants stared at the fading two that were heading to Sesshomaru's room, they all started to burst out laughing, the antics of Sesshomaru and Rin amusing them.

After a while, Izayoi wiped her violet eyes from the tears that had appeared when she was laughing.

"Gods! I haven't laughed this long since… Inuyasha was little!" she exclaimed as she began picking up the dishes that Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin had passed up after they ate their dinner.

Inuyasha smiled at his mother, "Should we help you with the dishes mom?" he asked, worried about his mother.

Izayoi shook her head, "Nope! Besides I'm bored anyways, your brother has banned me from the lab after I throw away your experiments and clean up the lab. He says that being jammed in there like a mad scientist is not healthy…" she sighs, "But you know your brother, he thinks everything is dangerous nowadays."

Inuyasha sighed, 'Yeah… But the whole point of moving here was because you need to get better for me and Sesshomaru…' he thought to himself as he attempted to smile reassuringly at his mother.

Izayoi took a look at the expression on Inuyasha's face and sighed, "Look, I won't overwork myself; I'll call you guys when I need help. In the meanwhile, why don't you two type up that report! Just in case, make another disc copy of it!" she told the two.

Kagome nodded, "Let's finish up. The sooner the better."

"Okay then… As soon as we finish with what we have, I'll help you clean up if you still have anything to clean." Inuyasha hesitantly remarked, wanting to help his mother with the rest of the chores that she had to do.

Inuyasha led Kagome up the stairs, while Izayoi smiled after them, before the smile faded and she watched the fading backs of the two.

"I hope Inutaisho remembers that today's our twentieth anniversary…" she muttered under her breath as she glanced at her wedding ring that shone brightly under the lights.

Izayoi sighed and then went to put the dishes in the sink and proceeded to wash them, hoping.

-

-

-

-

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she twirled a pencil, watching Inuyasha edit and type his half their final draft, while sitting in a white roller chair seat that she found.

"What?" he asked, his eyes concentrated on the paper as he circled another mistake and then added another word to it and typed out the sentence on the computer.

"Well I was wondering…" she muttered, "Why wasn't your father home for dinner?" she asked, curious for his answer.

Then there was a snapping noise and Kagome abruptly looked at Inuyasha's pencil that was in his hand. The pencil that he held was now torn into two, from the force of Inuyasha's grip.

"Why do you want to know wench?" he snarled as he threw away the now poor broken pencil into the garbage can and grabbed another one.

Kagome, who was now rather used to Inuyasha calling her wench shrugged, "Oh… I dunno. Maybe it's because your mother was looking at the picture of her wedding in the photograph during dinner so wistfully that it nearly broke my heart? Or that your father wasn't home for dinner was one thing, and that your mother was looking at her wedding ring five times when we were talking?" she sarcastically asked, remembering how Izayoi acted while they were eating dinner.

Inuyasha sighed, stopped typing and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Shit…" he mumbled, "Look, wench it's none of your business. So let's just get back to work."

Kagome sighed, "Fine then dog-boy we won't talk about it…" she grumped; frustrated that she didn't get an answer as she hoped.

As an uncomfortable silence filled the room, Inuyasha was getting more uncomfortable, and off focus as more thoughts of what was brought up about his father occupy his mind instead of the thoughts of his assignment.

'Stupid dad… Complete idiot… Can't see that mom loves him...Idiot… Can't believe that I thought he was my father…' he thought angrily as he paused typing and took a glance at Kagome, who was critically glaring at him.

He sighed, 'Stubborn wench… Nosey one to be more precise…' he thought grumpily as he turned around to her, to look at her face to face, "Okay then, to answer your question, he was working. Now will you stop glaring at me!" he asked, annoyed thoroughly that she managed to weaseled the answer out of him.

"Why would your dad be working this late at night?" Kagome asked her pencil thin eyebrow rose as she once again twirled the mechanical pencil.

Inuyasha sighed as he put both arms on his firm legs, "Look, my dad's a workaholic. Okay? A bad one. Today's their twentieth anniversary. But, she's worried that my dad will forget. So let's just drop the subject and get back to work."

Inuyasha then turned back around and then went back to the paper, fully concentrating on it.

Kagome frowned even more, "I've decided that I hate your father," she proclaimed as she put down the pencil and leaned back into her seat, "Your mother is too good for your father."

Inuyasha snorted, "Oh yeah? Tell that to my mother. Look, can we get back to work? Your questioning is really bothering me."

After that request, Kagome shut up, not wanting Inuyasha get even more annoyed with her more then he was already, also wanting him to hurry up so that she could go home and go to sleep, since she had a horrible day already.

After a moment of silence, boredom and several pencil twirlings later, Kagome then stood up and then walked over to Inuyasha who was hunched over typing, occasionally fiddling with the two connection cords, and had a website minimized on the screen.

She stood behind him, and then placed both of her hands on his broad shoulders, "How about I type for a while?" Kagome asked softly as she felt knots in his shoulders.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded, sitting back into the chair, "Sure why not wench," Inuyasha muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose once more, his muscles aching from being hunched over for so long.

He then sniffed and caught Kagome's scent, almost falling over from the scent itself.

'Kami-sama!' he thought as he breathed in the scent of jasmine and cinnamon. "You smell good…" he muttered out loud accidentally as he sniffed her scent once more.

"W-w-w-h-h-at!" Kagome stuttered her cheeks turning red from the unexpected comment; her hands froze over the keyboard that had typed the last few words they had.

'Did he actually say that! Or am I just dreaming!' Kagome thought as her blushed intensified as he turned to look at her, immediately his amber eyes drawing her in.

'SHIT! Did I say that out loud?' he thought, suddenly alarmed as he turned to look at her, "Um… I meant to have said…"

"Meant to have said what?" she asked her cheeks still red.

Unconsciously, Inuyasha felt himself go nearer to Kagome, his eyes entranced with the grayish-blue eyes that she had.

As they went nearer to each other, a small 'ping' was heard from the computer. Suddenly both students drew back, immediately embarrassed, and feeling rather awkward.

Inuyasha quickly turned around, still blushing, to see the screen of the computer, which they were typing on; suddenly produced a pink bubble in the middle of the screen and in the corner a box appeared.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled as he quickly took out the connection cord out from the other computer, so that whatever it was couldn't get on to the other.

"Save the goddamn thing on the other computer and turn it off! Someone just hacked into my computer and planted a virus!" he ordered as Kagome quickly went into action and moved so that she could save the project and turned the computer off.

"Can't you do something about the virus on the computer?" she asked, as she watched him quickly press some letters and an anti-virus program appeared, slightly worried.

"Damnit… no… The hacker went through the fire walls like it was nothing and then just planted the virus! The stupid computer didn't even detect it!" he cursed as he continued to type.

Soon, the program disappeared, and then the pink bubbly thing that was in the middle of the screen got bigger.

"What the hell-!" Inuyasha yelled, frustrated, "What happened to the goddamn program!" he yelled, not very happy.

As the pink thing got bigger, it soon produced two big eyes that soon covered half of the face, and then a small mouth. As soon as it got bigger, it took the form of a circle and two tiny stick figure arms appeared and two legs, with circles as the feet and the hands.

"What in the world is that?" Kagome asked as the thing got bigger and it soon covered the entire screen.

Inuyasha snorted, "It's the virus smart one. Apparently the hacker makes his own viruses that are visible, instead of using the viruses that are more detectable to the virus software."

Just then the pink thing grinned, flashing its teeth towards the two people.

"HELLO!" the thing squealed as it turned into a large shaped circle, it's eyes and mouth the same size as before, "I'LL BE YOUR VIRUS FOR TODAY! NOW, HOW MAY I DESTROY YOUR COMPUTER SENSHINU INUYASHA?" the pink thing bellowed as it floated around the computer screen as much as it could in the tiny screen.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "You're kidding right? The thing can actually talk?" he asked.

"YES! I CAN ACTUALLY TALK!" the thing shouted once more as to answer Inuyasha's question as both people jumped in surprise.

"Y-y-ou can hear us!" Kagome asked, stuttering in shock.

The pink thing sighed, "YES HUMAN! IS THAT SO HARD TO BELIEVE!" the thing asked, finally getting annoyed with the two gawking people.

"I never heard of a virus that can talk back…" Inuyasha muttered as he studied the virus closely, nearing the computer screen. "Tell me, in order to do this, you must be a very experience hacker, why don't you just use a video camera and then talk to us through that? The pink thing's eyes are getting to bug like for my tastes." Inuyasha frowned.

The pink bubble thing sighed, "FINE THEN! IF THIS MAKES YOU HAPPY!" suddenly, a program appeared and the box got wider.

Inuyasha frowned for a moment and studied the box closer, and took out a microphone, and plugged it into the laptop, apparently not very happy with the hacker at this point.

Then when the screen got bigger, they were able to see who their hacker was.

"You're… You're kidding!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw who it was, "You mean, this, **this twerp was the HACKER!**"

Kagome frowned as she studied the hacker, blocking out Inuyasha's exclamations of how this was ludicrous.

'I recognize him from somewhere…' she thought, studying the face. It was a young boy, maybe just as old as her, if not even younger. He had unruly orange-reddish hair that was placed into a green bow, and had startling wide emerald eyes that seemed to cover most of his face, he had pointed ears and fangs like Sesshomaru and his lips were set into firm line, partly most likely from annoyance.

Suddenly as she stared at the face for a few more minutes, a light bulb went off in her head. Kagome slowly grinned, realizing who their hacker was, and where he was.

"Aren't you that boy that passed us on the hallway when we were going to detention?" she asked, failing to hide a grin.

Inuyasha stopped his ranting and stared at what he called a 'twerp' once more. "Hey! You are! You're the poor bastard that got on Myoga's bad side and got the detention of working on half of the school's computers right?" Inuyasha asked his curiosity at its peak as he soon recognized him.

Shippo scowled at the two, "Yeah… So what about it? It's not like you can trace me to where I am anyways, your computer should be in complete disarray, if it wasn't already. Your virus program sucks, even though it is the latest model."

Inuyasha scowled, "Look, you brat, it wasn't my fault that you hacked into my computer and that my virus program fucking sucks. I **know** it sucks, and you are the reason why my computer is frickin' busted now!"

Shippo snickered, "Idiot, maybe if you didn't leave the internet on your computer, maybe I wouldn't have hacked into it!"

Inuyasha growled, "I'm not the one that just admitted to two people that know your identity, fox."

Kagome frowned, and was about to say something, Shippo interrupted, also now growling at Inuyasha.

"Bastard…"

"Ahou!"

"Inu-kuro!"

"Twerp!"

"Dog-boy!"

"Runt!"

"**INUYASHA SHUT UP!**" Kagome screamed finally getting annoyed with Inuyasha not listening to her.

Inuyasha quickly turned to glare at Kagome, "What do you want wench! AND DO YOU HAVE TO YELL SO FUCKING LOUD?"

Kagome mocked growled at him the best she could, "YES YOU IMPUDENT TWIT! LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND WILL YOU?" she yelled, frustrated at Inuyasha.

"A **TWIT!** WHO'S BEING CALLED A TWIT WENCH!" Inuyasha shouted back, not very happy of being called a twit.

"**JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINTUE YOU… YOU PIG HEADED JERK!**" Kagome yelled back, ready to tear her hair out.

Inuyasha, although not very pleased for being called a pig-headed jerk, he complied, and crossed his arms on his chest and grumbled, ready to listen to Kagome.

Kagome huffed, out of breath from all of her screaming to the hanyou. She first glared at him, motioned him over with her pointer finger and he leaned over to listen to what she had to say still having his arms still crossed against his chest, rather still annoyed about the rude comment that she told him.

"Listen baka, since you're not that smart, let me make it clear for you. We can blackmail him… Think about it! We know where he is, and if he makes a wrong move, we can call the police! They are bound to arrest him since hacking is a crime, even though it's a damn useful one… We just blackmail him to fix the computer or something! It'll be simple!" Kagome explained in a hushed whisper.

Inuyasha frowned even more, "Great idea… But, we have a problem, how would we explain how we know the hacker's whereabouts?"

Kagome groaned, "First of all, you have your nose, you've probably caught his scent in the hallway, secondly, we can sketch him out, I bet that not a lot of youkai or humans none of the less, has reddish-orange hair and large emerald eyes, and thirdly, I know where he is!"

Inuyasha pursed his lips and groaned, falling back into his seat, rubbing his forehead, "Fine then bitch. I agree. Kami! I'm getting a fucking headache over this. The sooner this gets done, the faster I can drop you off and get you out of my life!"

Kagome grinned then and turned to Shippo, who gulped, seeing the human girl with a big grin and a malicious glint in her eyes, "Oh kitsune… we have a… **proposition for you**…"

-

-

-

-

It was a rather cold night since the rains have passed. Although it was cold, it was still beautiful. The stars were twinkling in the distance, the moon shining up above the clouds, lighting pathways for lovers, couples, friends, and many more. (Including thieves, murderers and other unquestionable things that one might not find in the daytime, but, you will never know…)

Of course, there was the occasional grumbling person, walking down the street with a backpack on one shoulder.

However, it wasn't every day that a youkai, to be more precise, a young kitsune, would be walking down the moonlit pavement, obviously not happy about something.

This kitsune, aka, our beloved Shippo Morimoto, is more precisely, is peeved.

"Stupid, baka hanyou and his mate…" Shippo muttered under his breath as he turned to a left and saw his destination spot.

It was almost nine, and the night was getting eerie. But, Shippo just sighed and sat down on the bench, sprawling on it, not caring how he looked at the moment.

In this case, he looked dead on his feet, his usual mischievous emerald eyes, was now dull and tired, his eyelids were drooping from fatigue and his shoulders burned from his all nighter the day before.

"Kami, I'm exhausted…" he muttered as he lazily lolled his head to one side and watched the moon from there. Although it wasn't a full moon, the part that was visible shone brightly despite it.

"Feh! Next time then, if you are so damn exhausted don't hack into other people's computers!" a rough voice bellowed.

Shippo immediately woke up, the voice penetrating through his sleepy state.

"Idiot! Do you want the whole world to wake up? They will if you don't that lower your obnoxious loud voice!" a feminine girl hissed.

Then, there was a twacking noise that followed that comment, and Shippo sat up, more alert then ever, his sharp ears twitching at the sound.

Out of the shadows came out two people, the two people that he had earlier that day passed when they were going to the principal's office.

Shippo looked at the two and started to snicker, the hanyou, Inuyasha Senshinu, was now supporting a large bump on his head, which looked like it hurt, on the other side; the human was carrying her book bag, with a frown on her face, obviously the one that had hit the poor hanyou.

While the hanyou was muttering profanities at the human girl, the girl walked up to Shippo, slightly smiled at him and then took out her hand, "Nice to meet you… erm… kitsune hacker. My name's Kagome. The idiot dog-boy over there is Inuyasha."

Shippo grinned; still slightly miffed at the two for blackmailing him but all the same was pleased that the girl introduced herself he then took her hand and shook it with vigor, "Hello. My name's Shippo Morimoto… I'm sorry for hacking into your computer… Well… not really, but all the same sorry for the inconvenience."

Inuyasha, who was still grumbling angrily stomped over and then shoved a black object to Shippo. "Here," Inuyasha gruffly said as he watched Shippo slightly stumble, "Since you hacked into the computer, you have to fix the goddamn thing."

Shippo rolled his eyes, "Do I have to right now?" he whined, not pleased.

"YES YOU BRAT!" Inuyasha yelled, his patience wearing thin.

He first took a couple of deep breaths, and then towered over Shippo with an angry expression on his face, "Look brat, our project is in there, the one that I have to do with Kagome. Just fix the goddamn computer! Or else your little mishap will be reported to the police."

Shippo gulped as he saw Inuyasha tower over him, "Yes sir!" he squeaked, not wanting to get reported.

Inuyasha huffed, "Okay then, we have to get into the car so that we have less chance of getting fucking mugged or worse of all if the brat runs off!" he muttered as he walked to the direction of the car, in a worse mood then ever.

Kagome looked down and saw Shippo's pale and horror-stricken face, "Sorry about that." Kagome muttered to Shippo as she grabbed his book bag and carried both of theirs, "Inuyasha's just PMSing."

Shippo sniggered at her response, when he looked up he saw that Kagome was also chuckling, her hand covering her full-blown grin.

They all headed to the car, with Shippo and Kagome occasionally laughing.

"Here's the car, just get in there and do the work!" Inuyasha scowled, as he opened the door and let the two in and he climbed in the front seat himself.

Kagome sighed and shifted so that she was sitting in the passenger's seat and placed Shippo's bag next to her own so that both backpacks were leaning against her leg.

Then both Inuyasha and Kagome turned around, interested how Shippo was going to fix the now broken computer.

"So, you are interested too aren't you dog-boy!" Kagome asked with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha scowled, "NO!" he replied, hotly, "I'm just making sure that he doesn't do anymore damage to my computer then he already did!"

Shippo, who was in perfect hearing range of the hanyou, snickered as he continued to fix what he had done to Inuyasha's computer.

As time clicked away, it was soon around ten, and Inuyasha and Kagome were getting bored. Shippo, in the meanwhile, was having the troublesome task of putting a computer back together after he destroyed most of the hard drive.

While the silence was slowly lulling Kagome into sleep, Inuyasha spoke up, obviously bored.

"Hey Shippo, where do you live?" Inuyasha grumbled as he looked like he was inspecting his fingernails.

Shippo, who was still working on the computer, looked up with an expression of slight suspicion and shock on his face. (More of the suspicion however.) "Why do you want to know Inuyasha?" he asked, cautiously, wondering why the older hanyou wanted to know.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I can't leave you to walk home in the dark, and even I'm not that cruel. I have to drop off Kagome anyways, so I can drop you off too."

Shippo grinned in reply, "Thanks Inuyasha. Besides, Kaito would kill me if I get mugged,"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo through the rearview mirror, "How old are you anyways kit?" he asked, watching Shippo carefully as Shippo stiffened and then looked at Inuyasha with narrow eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Shippo asked, narrowing his eyes a bit more.

Inuyasha shrugged, "You seem younger then us… Well, younger then me and Kagome at least, and most kids in our high school."

Shippo sighed as Inuyasha turned around and looked at him straight in the eye, emerald green meeting amber yellow, Shippo sighed once more, "I'm a few years younger then you guys… It's really no big deal…" he muttered as he got back to work, suddenly typing faster then before.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "Exactly how old Shippo?" he growled as he smelt a little bit of fear coming from the kitsune's way.

Shippo gulped and hung his head as he turned to look Inuyasha's way, "I'm about to be fourteen…" he muttered so softly that Inuyasha couldn't hear him.

"**YOU'RE WHAT!**" Inuyasha yelled his eyes bugging out and his jaw had already dropped.

"W-w-ha!" Kagome groggily sat up, her eyes blinking rapidly, "What's going on?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawing at the same time.

Inuyasha groaned at the direction of Shippo, "The twerp is a THIRTEEN YEAR OLD!" he bellowed at Kagome as he smacked his head against the wheel of the car.

"**NANI?**" Kagome yelled, now fully awake and now was facing the blushing and face-faulting Shippo, "**YOU'RE THIRTEEN!**"

Shippo hung his head once more, "Yeah… My idiot of a father decided that to send for the best tutors in Japan to tutor me," Shippo snorted, and then went back to look at the computer screen, not moving, "When my father moved me and Kaito here, I had to take an IQ test, having not been in middle school before. But when I took the IQ test, they moved me to high school, telling me that my IQ was exceptionally high for a kid my age. Unfortunately for me, being in high school gives a new definition of hell."

Kagome, who had gone silent while listening to Shippo, pursed her lips, "What a jerk!" she angrily muttered as she watched Shippo turn at her and blink in surprise.

"Wha-?" Shippo started to ask but soon got interrupted by Kagome, who started to rant.

"That ungrateful jerk of a father! He should have known that you would have been teased relentlessly because you were smaller and younger then the rest of us! He's a bastard! I should give him a piece of my mind!" Kagome continued to rant, as fire lit up inside her eyes.

Inuyasha groaned, "Great, thanks Shippo. You got her to rant nonstop now."

Shippo, with an irked expression on his face, looked at Inuyasha, "Not my fault she started to rant about what a jerk my father is!" he scowled, "Although I have to agree, he acts like an ass sometimes."

Inuyasha looked at Shippo and started to chuckle, 'Our situations are so a like…' he thought as he watched Shippo shrug and Kagome finally quiet down, and was now thinking. 'Kagome has a freak of a sister, and Shippo and I have bastards as fathers.'

As the three were silent, with only an occasional owl hooting Shippo had looked up at Inuyasha and then clicked the laptop shut, "Hey dog-boy! I'm finished!" he told Inuyasha as he passed the laptop to him.

"Thanks Shippo." Inuyasha grinned and then took the laptop back, only to find that all the files that were there before, where there.

Shippo grinned back, "No problem… Although about telling the police about me hacking…"

Inuyasha held a smug grin on his face, "Don't worry about that runt, we weren't going to rat on you anyways."

Shippo sat back, relieved, "Geez! Thanks a-", then he paused as the words Inuyasha said ran through his head, "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU GUYS WEREN'T GOING TO TURN ME IN?" he yelled as he realized just what Inuyasha meant.

Kagome snickered, "Of course not Shippo-chan," she grinned at the shocked Shippo, "Like dog-boy said, we aren't that cruel."

"So where do you live?" Inuyasha asked as he smirked at Shippo.

Shippo sighed, "You guys are certainly interesting…" he muttered as he told Inuyasha his address and buckled in his seatbelt, grumbling as they drove off.

-

-

-

-

"Hey Shippo?" Kagome asked, out of the blue, interrupting the quiet drive, "Do you have friends in Shikon High?" she asked as she looked back at the small fox demon.

Shippo, who had gotten his book bag back, looked at Kagome in surprise, "Why do you want to know?" he asked, still a bit wary, even though he has gotten used to them, and even to the point of liking them.

Kagome shrugged, "Just curious…"

Shippo sighed, "I swear, you guys enjoy my misfortune," he grumbled before he answered her question, "No… not really. I only know people by their names and how they look."

Kagome nodded, "So, you're a loner basically."

"Yes. But, not really, I mostly spend my time with computers anyways, even though the maid, the butler and Kaito tell me that it is unhealthy for me to stay in my room for so long." Shippo explained as they drove pass some trees and he saw that they were in his neighborhood already.

Kagome looked at Shippo in the eye, and then all the sudden, she leaned over and tweaked his nose, "I'll be your first friend then!" she exclaimed as she watched for Shippo's expression.

As they reached a large mansion, Inuyasha pulled into the drive way, one of his ears trained on the conversation going on.

"You really mean it!" Shippo asked his eyes filled with hope.

"Yep!" Kagome exclaimed, winking at Shippo, "You're cute enough and also Kikyo doesn't know anything about you! So you're my friend for life buster!"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha, his eyes holding a woebegone expression, "How about you Inuyasha?" he asked.

Inuyasha grunted as they pulled up in front of the large house's front door, "Yeah sure… Just don't hack into my computer or anything." He then grinned at Shippo, "And besides, you actually might be useful! Unlike the wench here…"

Kagome glared at him, "Shut up dog-boy. It's not like **I** wanted you to become friends with you! I wanted to be friends with Shippo!"

As the two bickered at each other, Shippo, looked at them with a cheesy grin, "**YAHOOO!**" he screamed as he jumped out of the car (grabbing his bag) and then hugged the both of them at the same time, "**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**" he yelled as he let go of the two and then jumped into the air, punching it with his fists.

Kagome grinned at her new found friend, "I'll see you tomorrow then!" she grinned at Shippo as Inuyasha started the car.

Shippo nodded enthusiastically at the two, "I'll see you both tomorrow!" he yelled as he waved goodbye to the two, who where waving back.

As he walked through the door, he almost knocked into Kaito, who had a sour expression on his face, "WHERE THE **HELL** WERE YOU KIT!" Kaito asked as he yelled at Shippo.

Shippo smiled a big grin at Kaito, "**I have friends**!" he exclaimed as he hugged the other red faced kitsune, immediately running up the stairs, singing excitedly.

Kaito, in the meanwhile was staring in shock as he watched his baby cousin run up the stairs, 'Friends…' Kaito thought as a smile lit up his face, 'Shippo finally has friends.'

Kaito then shook his head and let out a deep roaring laugh, as one word echoed through the large estate.

"**HALLELUIAH!**"

-

-

-

-

A/N: 0.o **I'M FINALLY FINISHED!** It took me 68 pages and more than 200 KB, but I DID IT! I'm terribly sorry for the delay of this chapter! I had started on it a few months ago, just after I updated Chapter 7, and it took me a while to finish since I wanted to cram everything I could into one chapter. However, I didn't expect it to be quite this long. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well as enjoyed another character into this story! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Also, I hope to update The Perfect Daughter and the rest of my stories before the summer's over, so wish me luck!

Also I'd like to say that I don't own the movies that I mentioned in here (such as The 'Wizard of Oz' and 'Star Wars'.) I'd also like to apologize if I offended anyone about the comment about the two movies mentioned above. I also don't own the song _'Kimi ga Kimi ni Umareta Wake_', this song is from Neon Genesis, I have no claim to it, it belongs to the people who made Neon Genesis and the people who wrote the song.

Further more, this chapter is to congratulate all the reviewers that stuck it with me, and helped me through my intense and stupid writer's blocks. Also, this is to congratulate them for giving me **60** REVIEWS! I really do love and adore you all, and I dedicate this chapter from all the encouragement and support you guys have given me!

Here are the reviews I have received for Chapter 7!

-

-

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**_hatori's-flower:_** Wow! Thank you for such a great response to the story! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I hope you continue to read The Perfect Daughter!

**_Waterlily216:_** I feel so much better! Thank you for telling me that, now I don't feel as awful, and I hope if you will never again get writer's block, you're a brilliant writer, and thank you for reviewing and making me feel better!

**_inuyashalovebug:_** I completely agree with you on Kikyo, and I can't wait to update the chapter when Inuyasha and Kagome finally get together, and thank you for loving my story!

**_LesMiserables:_** :-D I like the little voice too, and expect that little voice coming back sooner then you think!

Anyways, so **_THANK YOU ALL!_** Expect me to update soon! And if you're not going to read the extra, please R&R! (Even though I would like you too read the extra as well!)

----------------------------------------

_EXTRA:_

A/N: Even though you are probably tired of reading this chapter, this extra is a dedication to you all. This extra is about what happened to our beloved, icy, usual stoic character, Sesshomaru who had left in the chapter. This is just a quirky extra that I thought would be fun to add as a dedication to you all that have read this. I hope you enjoy!

-

-

_**VIRUS!**_

By: AngelMiko289

We had once left off where Sesshomaru had carried off Rin to the depths of the house, probably in the normal chapter, never to be seen again… (This is rather unlikely) But, we now zoom into a room, that isn't far from Inuyasha's but, not near enough to hear anything.

Inside, we see an odd combination, a petite, skinny, yet pretty girl, in a skirt and in a cream colored shirt (Rin) was now being tied to the bed by around six foot five inch man who was wearing a white muscle shirt with some pants, who easily towered over her, his silky, yet long hair (Sesshomaru) was like a curtain as it surrounded them both while he tied the poor girl to his bed.

Not with rope as in a normal as one would do with a normal hostage, but with, oddly enough, silk hankies that usually littered the cluttered room.

"Now Rin, you know this is for your own… and admittedly, my, safety," the male remarked in a cold voice remarked with a sly undertone.

"**FLUFFY!**" Rin yelled in a loud shrilly voice, obviously furious with her boyfriend, "**ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AFTER THIS, YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!** **AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS I'LL- MURF!**" soon, Rin's voice was muffled, which was caused by some large black duck tape that Sesshomaru had.

"Now Rinnie, you are already making this more trouble then it's worth…" Sesshomaru sighed as he got off of her and icily stared at her, "Besides, it wasn't my fault that you decided that it was the best time to explain the fault of males."

Rin just glared at him, as she struggled more against the silk handkerchiefs that served as her bondages.

Sesshomaru clucked his tongue and shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything horrible to you, I'm just going to leave you here, until it's time to drop you off," Sesshomaru remarked as he walked over to the other side of the bed and then kissed Rin's cheek, "Besides, I have work to do."

Rin glared an icier glare at him and continued to struggle despite her boyfriend's laughter.

As Sesshomaru chuckled, he walked over to his computer, turned it on, and then started to work on his assignment.

So, a few minutes passed and many struggles later, Rin, was getting, admittedly, rather tired and just watched and stared at her boyfriend as he was finishing up a game of solitaire, occasionally looking at Rin to make sure that she hadn't escaped from her bondage.

"Let's see… what shall I do?" Sesshomaru muttered as he tapped his fingers on the mouse, already finished with his game of solitaire and his homework that sat there, printed right next to him.

As he wondered what to do, Rin stared at the computer screen, finding that his wallpaper on the computer was not as interesting as one would think.

It was a sliver background, similar to the color hair that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha has. Only a bit darker. As she was admiring the background, she noticed something odd just when Sesshomaru also had noticed something wrong with the usual silver background.

There was a third dimensional egg on the corner of the computer screen, occasionally shaking like a normal egg would.

Sesshomaru, not knowing what to think of it, didn't panic and clicked on the egg hesitantly, not really certain what would happen.

When he clicked on the egg, the egg continued to shake violently and there were some cracking noises.

As the result an adorable little baby chick came out, its innocent face looking at Sesshomaru with big eyes, occasionally cocking its head.

Then, when he moved the mouse to click on the chick, the chick winced, as if it felt the point object, and then it shuddered a bit, then suddenly, there was another chick.

As Sesshomaru clicked on the other one, it did the same process as the other one and another appeared.

This continued on until the chicks soon covered the whole screen, with Sesshomaru blinking in surprise, "What the hell is this? First it was one then there enough to cover the screen of my computer." he muttered as he watched what the little adorable chicks would do next.

What they did next, not only shocked Sesshomaru but horrified him as well.

Now, in America there are several different kinds of dances, one of the most popular and frequent around people, especially kids, are the Chicken Dance, Electric Slide, and one that people know most, the Macaderina (sp?). Although this may seem completely off topic, this, oddly enough, has a lot to do in this short extra.

As he watched, with a horrified expression on his face, Rin watched in amusement, as she watched her boyfriend watch in horror as some English music started to blare from the speakers, as the chickens started to dance on the computer screen.

This scene, admittedly, was hilarious to the captive as she watched her usual stoic boyfriend look at the computer screen with absolute horror, his gold piercing eyes looking at the computer screen like it was something disgusting and mortifying, which in Rin's case was quite surprising seeing that Sesshomaru had very little that was mortified him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Sesshomaru screamed as he started to back away and tried to lower down the computer's volume, unfortunately, for him, the music only got louder.

Rin giggled, despite the duck tape that covered her mouth. 'It's a virus dear… No wonder your computer is on the fritz.' Rin thought, in a teasing tone, as she watched her boyfriend with amusement in her eyes.

Sesshomaru in the meanwhile was trying everything he could to turn down the music and get rid of the dancing chicks. However, most of the attempts were unsuccessful. Then, in frustration, he immediately began pounding his head, as he watched the chicks out of the corner of his eyes, as they abruptly stopped.

Sesshomaru, out of surprise, blinked, lifted his head, and then sighed in relief that they stopped dancing. Then suddenly the music to the Macaderina came blaring out, with the little chicks dancing to it, occasionally twirling around.

"My computer is becoming a chicken farm!" he groaned as he moved to turn off and pull the plug on the computer.

"Damn it…" he muttered angrily as he saw that either of those choices worked. Soon the song had stopped and then Sesshomaru looked at the computer in surprise.

"What the-" Sesshomaru started, but then, the computer went black, and a giant chick peered innocently at the poor confused youkai.

"BYE BYE FLUFFY!" the chick chirped as it smiled and winked.

Just when Sesshomaru was about to say something once more, the computer went black and soon the computer was sputtering and electrical shocks appeared, and soon, the computer died.

Sesshomaru in the meanwhile looked at the computer, flabbergasted, "What the hell!" he yelled as he looked at his now destroyed computer.

Then, Sesshomaru realized, it was a virus, an extremely deadly virus that someone planted into his computer. Only one person came to mind to who would do such a thing… And that person was living under the same roof as he.

"**INUYASHA!**"

-

-

A/N: Poor Sesshomaru… :-D! I hoped you like this extra! And I hope it wasn't as horrible as I think it is! Thank you to all the reviewers! I hope you guys enjoyed this as well! Anyways, for the rest of you PLEASE R&R!


	10. Chapter 9 part 1

A/N: WAAHH!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! I know I took really long updating… Again... But I do have a reason to, like last time. I was in a situation where I couldn't really access to any internet; I was failing one of my subjects; I had a writer's block and not feeling all that great. I was really depressed and constantly stressed out, and the only way I got away from it was sleeping a lot, but as the result, I got even more stressed and confused in my studies. So when I went to several teachers at my school, and asked for their help, it didn't turn out so well. But now, with the help with my parents, sister and my friends, I'm making it through, and thankfully my muse is finally working! So now, I sincerely thank you all who have been there! Hanging in there and supporting me through my writer's block and writing me really great and awesome reviews! You guys are definitely the best! Anyways, I hope that like the rest of my chapters, you'll enjoy this one just as well! However, as a warning, it might be kind of choppy and weird, it's because it has been a while since I last typed The Perfect Daughter… Anyways, I hope you do enjoy Chapter 9 of The Perfect Daughter! **LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!!**

**-**

**-**

(P.S. I was wondering, if anyone would like beta-read The Perfect Daughter, please put your email on the review and tell me! (or you can just email me is fine too…) but I really do need a beta reader for this story, and the position is free if anyone wants to do it!)

-

-

-

-

'_Afal pwdr a ddryga' i gyfeillion.'_

_ - Inuyasha _

_Translation: A rotten apple spoils the others._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; unfortunately for me the great Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, and WON'T LET ME HAVE IT!!! Now, if you excuse me, I'll be trying to defend myself against some bigoted lawyers that decided to try to sue the pants off of me.

-

-

-

-

The Perfect Daughter

Chapter 9 Part 1

Another New Student Part 1

By: AngelMiko289

-

-

-

-

A new home, a new school, a new neighborhood, and new friends… Everything unfamiliar, everything **new**. An unknown atmosphere, where everything is done differently and things are said differently. One could say, a completely different world from what one was used to.

As dawn was approaching and the reddish-orange sun was reaching the horizon line, silently outlining the mountains and the trees, a dark haired male stared out of the window, observing the everyday things that his new neighbors seem to do.

The observer sighs as he looks tiredly at the boxes that cluttered his room, with only the tadami mat and the futon on it, furnishing the room.

He then briefly looked at a small white alarm clock that was on the floor near the futon, which was silently blinking the time as it signaled a new day for the male.

'I better get dressed…' the male thought silently as his bare feet padded against the wooden floor and he headed to one of the many boxes that marked '**_CLOTHES_**' on it with big black bold letters.

The male swiftly opened the box and then took off his black muscle shirt and changed into another muscle shirt, except this time it was brown, he then slipped on a pair of army cargo pants that had a white X on one of the knees, over his brown boxers.

He wrapped some bandages around the top part of his pants, and then buckled two black belts around his waist, not bothering to lace them through the loop holes of the pants, being mindful of his tail.

Then while at the same time putting on some socks, he pulled on some lace-up brown hiking boots, and pulled on four sweat bands on both of his arms and biceps. Then, as his trademark, he placed a brown headband around his forehead.

He put his long black hair into a high ponytail and then went out of his room, closing the door with a soft click. He quickly walked down stairs, his feet padding against the hard wooden boards.

As he headed to the kitchen, he smelt a familiar aroma coming from the said area. When he had crossed the dinning room, and opened the door, he found his mother, in a frilly checkered apron, bustling around, her black hair, which had seemed that it was in a tight bun earlier, was now in complete disarray.

After a few minutes of watching his mother scurrying around the kitchen, taking some lids off of some pots and pans and there quietly simmering, and stirring them with a large wooden spoon and he often saw his mother using he had finally broken the tense silence.

"Mother? What are you doing?" he asked, his piercing blue eyes watching his mother.

His mother, whom he loved dearly, looked up at her son, who was taller than her by an inch or two, straight in the eye. When green met blue, there was silence for a while, and both occupants didn't move. Then, his mother suddenly smiled at him, when the whistle of the kettle interrupted the silence, both snapped back to reality.

Then the mother went back to tending the heat while her son decided to sit down at the counter, still watching his mother.

"You still haven't answered my question mom…" he remarked, his eyes meeting his mother's once more.

His mother sighed, turned around, and glowered at him. "Why is it that every time I do something that I don't normally do, you always question it Kouga. It's not like if I do something out of the ordinary, something is immediately wrong."

Her son, otherwise known as Kouga, shook his head, to disagree with what she asked him, "No! It's not that it's wrong… but mom, you have to think about it this way, you are one of those mothers that if something were to go out of schedule, you'll freak. Even dad admits that you go crazy when something happens that you didn't plan in your schedule."

His mother stared at him and placed her hands on her hips, "Why I never! Kouga Ookami, how dare you say that about me! You know that isn't true!"

"My dear… No matter how you try to deter us from what we believe, we cannot say that it isn't true," a deep rumbling voice interrupted.

Kouga and his mother then turned around to see the origin of the voice had came from his father, a tall, but rather burly man, who looked remarkably like his son, with his piercing blue eyes, and pointed eyes. Only difference is that he was more burly and that his hair had turned a stunning silverish-grayish color and his skin was far darker then those of his son.

"You know that dad has a point there mom…" Kouga remarked once more, his face breaking into a small grin when his father hugged his mother, kissed her on the cheek lovingly and then sat next to his son.

"Our son does have a point Amaya, so why don't you tell us why you woke up at 6:00AM, just to cook breakfast?" his father asked curiously.

Amaya, tucked in a strand of her hair, and placed her hands on her narrow hips, looking far more stressed and tried, than awake.

"I just… wanted to try out a hand in cooking again…" she replied, looking slightly uncomfortable answering the question. When both males were about to ask questions, she quickly turned to the stove, and turned off some of the burners.

She turned around and smiled cheerfully at them, "So, what do you want to eat today boys? There is some bean rice, scrambled eggs, sliced mackerel, and some leftovers from yesterday night, so you get to chose your pick this morning."

Both men blinked, suddenly surprised with the sudden change in attitude.

"I think… I'll just have some bean rice and sliced mackerel dear…" Kouga's father replied, looking at his wife with a gleam in his eyes.

"Mom… are you sure you're okay?" Kouga asked, suddenly suspicious, "I mean, you're not hiding anything from me and dad right?" he asked, leaning against his arms there were on the counter.

His mother's unusually bright smile wavered on her face, becoming rather strained then cheerful, and replied, "Whatever do you mean by that dear? Don't you remember that mates aren't supposed to keep any secrets from each other?" she then spooned in some rice into a small porcelain bowl and placed that in front of her husband, and took the lid off of a frying pan and took out some pre-cut mackerel, and slid it into the plate.

After doing so, she took out some chopsticks and gave it to her husband, who immediately, after receiving the food, began to eat.

"Do you want to eat anything dear?" she asked Kouga sweetly, her smile, now not faltering as it had been before.

Kouga sighed, and slammed his head against the counter, annoyed, "That didn't answer my question mom…"

"But dear, you need to eat something before you start your new school." Amaya replied, "When you eat, your father and I shall answer your question."

Kouga grumbled, now far more irritated and annoyed, "Fine… I'll just have some bean rice, scrambled eggs and some coffee."

His mother, took out another pan, plated the scrambled eggs, and then spooned some rice into the bowl, took out another pair of chopsticks and handed the food to her son.

Her husband, who was eating madly, looked at his wife, and smiled, "Thank you for the food dear… you should cook more often, then forcing me to cook for me and Kouga."

Amaya laughed, "Then it wouldn't be as fun to hear you complain dear."

Kouga cracked a grin when his father started pouting and his mother continued to laugh.

After a few cracks at his father on how he was teased by his mother, Kouga had almost forgotten on why his mother woke up so early in the morning to cook breakfast, when she normally doesn't, and what his father had anything to do with it.

Unfortunately for his mother and father, the key word is almost. When the food was half eaten, he had decided to ask once more.

"So, what's the reason why you were making breakfast at six o'clock in the morning for us anyways?" Kouga asked, still curious, but no longer annoyed.

His mother sighed and then sat down on a stool, tendrils of hair coming out of her usually neat bun.

"You know why we moved here, do you Kouga?" she asked.

Kouga nodded, "Yes… Dad said it was because of business."

"Well, your father was only partly true. We also came to Tokyo in order to support someone that we both are good friends with ever since we were in high school." His mother explained, shifting slightly so that she became comfortable.

"I think I'll go now…"

Both heads of mother and son swiveled to Kouga's father, who was shifting uncomfortably, his hands twitching every so often.

"Chicken…" Kouga's mother muttered, "I'll have to talk to him later…", she grumbled angrily as she watched her husband sheepishly smile at her and Kouga, and then scurried out of the room, as if afraid that something bad was going to happen.

Kouga shook his head, his father rather did always hate confrontation, unlike him and his mother, for that they both loved the adrenaline of fighting.

"Anyways, this friend, we found out was diagnosed with a serious disease, and we all worried she was going to die. But, then they said that here, where there is more advanced medicine, there might be a chance to find a cure for her." His mother explained, her tone becoming grave.

"So who was it?" Kouga asked, curious on who was so important to his parents that they would move the whole company to Tokyo. But at the same time, he felt the sudden premonition of doom.

She sighed, "It is Senshinu Izayoi… Inuyasha's mother…"

-

-

-

-

Surprisingly, the morning didn't start off as badly as she thought it always did. Remarkably actually. She didn't hear Kikyo sing off-key in the shower this morning; she actually got to wake up when her battered alarm clock went off and didn't kill it. She got to finish eating breakfast without her mother walking down the stairs, and she managed to finish fixing her own lunch as well as Souta's in record time.

Unless she was under some mystical spell that allowed her to think that her morning went well, Kagome was absolutely certain that the morning had to be one of the best mornings she had in a while.

Also, to contribute to her cheery mood, she kept running thorough her head what had happened the night before.

What had happened with Shippo… and… unfortunately, Inuyasha, had put her lightened her mood up quite a bit. Remembering what had transpired between the hanyou, herself and Shippo, she grinned, her face lighting up with delight.

However, after she and Inuyasha left Shippo's mansion, she couldn't help but look back on what had happened between them, blush and swear under her breath, cursing at him. Especially after they dropped Shippo off at his mansion and Inuyasha was driving her home.

-

-

_**.: Flashback:.**_

"_I'll see you tomorrow!" called out Shippo as he waved good bye. _

_As they watch him disappear into the mansion, Inuyasha drove off; silence deafening the two, for only the sound of rushing wind was heard. _

"_It was a really nice thing you did for him." Inuyasha remarked quietly, his eyes on the road. _

_Kagome shrugged, "It wasn't because I felt sorry for him… It's because he's like a kindred spirit… No friends, no one to really understand how you're going through…" _

_As she trailed off, she looked out the window, looking at the blurry visions of trees and the occasional street lamp. _

"_Is it because of Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, now more curious about her explanation. _

_Kagome sharply looked at him, "Whatever gave you that idea Inuyasha?" she asked, her tone turning bitter. _

"_Nothing… Just how you and Kikyo act around each other… and every time people try to even act friendly to you, you push them away. Little stuff like that." Inuyasha remarked quietly. _

_Kagome remained silent, not wanting to answer his question. _

"_I see then… your answer is a yes then…" he muttered to himself. _

"_You shouldn't jump into conclusions ass-hole," she sharply remarked, "If I said yes, then I would say yes, if I said no, I would say no."_

_Inuyasha smirked, and briefly glanced at her, "So would that be a no then?" he asked. _

"_Yes, that would be a no." she replied back, "Why were you asking anyways? Isn't that too personal to ask someone?" she asked scornfully._

"_I was just wondering… you don't need to get your panties into a bunch… geez…" Inuyasha replied back. _

"_Whatever."_

_There was silence once more in the car, both occupants lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes, Inuyasha soon drove in front of the Shrine, and then parked the car._

"_Thanks for the ride ass-hole." Kagome grumbled, as she pulled the handle of the car. _

_However…_

"_Oi! Why isn't the door opening?!" she asked as she tried to pull the handle once more. _

_She tried it several more times, but the door wouldn't open. Suddenly, she heard a chuckle and she turned to Inuyasha, who as leaning back, watching the spectacle that was occurring with Kagome and the door. _

"_It's locked baakkaa…" he replied back lazily. _

"_Well, I know that…" Kagome huffed angrily, "but **why** is it locked it my question."_

_Inuyasha smirked smugly at her, "Because we need to talk." _

_Kagome regarded him with suspicion, "What do we need to talk about?" she asked, getting aggravated at his attitude. _

"_Just about what we are going to do with the science project," he replied back with a laid-back tone, "And also what are we going to do with dinner."_

"_Dinner?" Kagome asked incredulously, "What do you mean by what are we going to do with dinner?"_

_Inuyasha sighed, "Didn't Rin explain it to you?" he asked, "My mom told me to tell you to come every once a week to have dinner with us." _

_Kagome blinked, "Really? When did she do that?" she wondered out loud._

"_Just before we left to force the twerp to fix the computer." Inuyasha responded, placing his hand on the steering wheel, waiting for her answer, "Well?" he asked, "Mom will be disappointed if you didn't accept the invite." _

_Kagome sighed, "Fine… Just let me clear it up with my grandfather, and then we'll see."_

_Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, looking at her an inquiring look, rather surprised at her response. Soon, he then nodded confirming the agreement, "Good… Even though it's rather beyond me why she would invite you…"_

"_Shut up dog-boy!"_

_He snorted, "Anyways, about the science project, I'll finish up typing up the notes, and then on the second to last day before the due date of our project, we'll finish the experiment. That could be the day that you have dinner with us."_

_Kagome nodded, for that sounded good to her. "Sure, why not," she replied, "It'll kill two birds with one stone."_

_Inuyasha nodded with agreement, "Sure. I'll just tell my mom about it."_

_Then, the sound of the car door unlocking echoed into the silence, and Kagome tugged at the door handle, the door smoothly opening. _

"_Anyways, thanks for the ride dog-boy," Kagome told him, as she grabbed her book bag and stepped out of the car. _

_Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes, and then closed the car door, when suddenly, in a flash, she felt herself being pulled back against the car, her front slightly leaning over the car door. _

"_What the-!" she exclaimed as she soon found herself staring into the golden hues of Inuyasha's eyes, her face so close to his that she could feel his body heat. _

"_You forgot my thank you gift…" _

_Kagome suddenly turned pink as she felt Inuyasha's warm breath flutter against her cold ear. _

_She then felt her face turn red with embarrassment and anger, "Look you bigot, since when do I owe you a thank you gift?! Isn't a thank you enough? And what the-" _

_A pair of warm lips covered over her cold lips in mid sentence, interrupting her. _

'_HE'S KISSING ME!!!' she thought, her thoughts blaring loudly, 'MOVE AWAY GODDAMMIT!!! **YOU SHOULDN'T BE ENJOYING THIS!!! MOVE AWAY!!!**' _

_But she didn't, and she soon found herself kissing back, softly as he was. His lips soft but yet firm, against hers. _

_Soon, she left the lips pull away from hers and her eyes fluttered open. _

"_Thanks for the gift Kags…" he whispered softly, kissing her on the cheek._

_Then, he smirked at her as he saw her blink, the shock still in effect. Then, suddenly, she saw him driving away, waving at her with one hand in a lazy manner. _

"_See you tomorrow!" he called out to her as he drove away, winking at her. _

_Kagome stood there as he drove away, still in shock from the kiss he gave. Her cheeks were still red, and her lips slightly red from the kiss. She attentively touched her lips still remembering the feeling of electric shocks and butterflies that ran down her spine when he had kissed her_

_Suddenly she realized…_

"_**THAT BASTARD STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!!!!!!**"_

**_.:End of Flashback:. _**

-

-

Kagome, remembering what had happened, clutched her fist and growled loudly, thus scaring the people that were passing by, mostly all of them looking at the girl that was growling loudly, and emitted an aura of anger.

"Baka bigot… Him and his stupid little stunt yesterday," she grumped.

Then, she looked at the sky, and smiled, "But, I can't let that dog-boy ruin my mood! It's not like something else is going to go wrong right?" she remarked enthusiastically to herself as she walked cheerfully down the side walk, her ponytail bouncing cheerfully.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't know how wrong she was…

-

-

-

-

_Darkness…_

_**Where am I? What the heck is going on here?!**_

"_What's wrong with him? What's up with his ears?"_

**_Who are those fucking people?! And why are they in my dream?!_**

"_A MONSTER!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!!"_

_**Are those…**_

"_Why would anyone love you… You're nothing but a half-breed… inferior…"_

_**Memories? **_

"_Shouldn't the police get rid of this trash?"_

_**Why…**_

"_Look mommy! Look at that boy!" _

"_Dear! Get away from him now!!"_

"_Why mommy?!" _

"_Because he's dangerous!"_

_**Why is this all coming back to me?**_

_**DAMMIT! What the hell is going on?**_

"_You are nothing to me… Nothing but a lowly half breed."_

_**No…**_

_Your father doesn't love you… Nobody loves you…_

**_No…That isn't true dammit!_**

_Why would anyone love you?_

_**No… Shut up…**_

_Just kill yourself… And no one will know that you've disappeared…_

_After all…_

_You are just a lowly half-breed…_

_And **nobody** –_

… _**Shut up…**_

_**Loves you…**_

_**SHUT UP DAMMIT!!!!**_

"INUYASHA!! WAKE UP DAMMIT!!"

His amber eyes sprung open, and sunlight suddenly flooded into his eyes and he felt the covers thrown off of him.

"Stupid ahou… If you don't hurry, we'll be late for class again!"

Inuyasha growled softly and swung his legs over the side of his bed, every now and then, glaring at his brother.

"Yeah… yeah… Don't get your panties in a fuss Sessho…" he grumbled, annoyed, "I'm awake now…"

Sesshomaru, who was standing above his brother, sighed, and then ran his hand through his hair, now more anxious and annoyed at his brother.

"Look, it wasn't my choice to come and wake you up… Besides, mom was concerned about you." Sesshomaru retorted back, only softening his harsh tone when mentioning their mother.

"What did that bastard do this time? " Inuyasha abruptly asked, pulling on a slightly ripped crimson red shirt, black jeans that were slightly ripped at the kneecaps, black sneakers, and some sweat bands that he placed on both biceps.

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised at his brother's question.

"If you have to go and wake me up, something is usually up with mom… And the bastard is usually the problem."

Sesshomaru sighed and sat down on the nearest chair, and rubbed his forehead, from more of anxiety and worry then annoyance.

"Dad called from the office again…" Sesshomaru muttered, not exactly proud of his father right at the moment, "and he told her that he had to work late today, and probably won't be about to come back home until tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha gaped at his brother, which, by the way, usually doesn't happen. "WHAT!?! Is this a joke!? I thought he promised mom that he would be home by last night, so that they can celebrate their anniversary together!"

Sesshomaru snorted, "Well, apparently, something came up at the office that keeps dad from home…"

Inuyasha groaned, his hand smacking his head, "How's mom taking it?" he asked, concerned about his mother's welfare.

"She seems to be taking it extremely well…"

Inuyasha paused, as he folded his ears and tied a skull patterned bandanna around his head, covering his ears, "Typical…" he muttered as he dropped his pajamas inside the laundry basket.

"What do you mean, typical?" Sesshomaru asked, curious.

"I mean, that every time this happens, she acts like its all fine… Fine over my dead, fucking body… You can tell she's not fine, just because she says she is." Inuyasha growled angrily as he brushed his teeth and grabbed his bag from the side of his bed.

"Point taken…"

A pregnant silence hung over the two brothers, as they quickly went down the stairs, to the kitchen, where their mother was, cooking.

"Good morning Inuyasha! It's about time you woke up! I'm sorry I had to send Sesshomaru, but I was busy making breakfast." Izayoi apologized as she turned around and smiled at her youngest son.

Inuyasha quickly grinned, but it did not hide the shocked expression he had in his eyes, nor Sesshomaru's.

His mother, who was a bright and cheerful woman, had two black bags under her tired violet eyes, that used to have so much cheer and happiness, now held a deep sadness and tired expression. Her movements were now sluggish from the lack of sleep, and her eyes were puffy red, as if she stayed up late, crying.

She looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. For a moment, both brothers panicked, thinking that their mother saw.

But then, to their surprise, she started to giggle, "Do I honestly look that bad?" she asked her sons, her mouth quirking up as she asked them.

Inuyasha shook his head, rapidly, "No mom, you look wonderful!" he exclaimed, not wanting his mother the truth.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement with Inuyasha, "Mom, you look fine... Don't worry!"

Izayoi giggled at their responses, and then gleefully gathered the dishes and placed them on the counter.

"Well then! Let's get breakfast set shall we?" she inquired to them, her grin cheerful as ever, as she lifted a lid from the pan and shifted the food into a large plate that she gave to Inuyasha, who was still slightly shocked.

"Well? Let's hurry up then!" she cried enthusiastically as she shoved her younger son out the swinging kitchen door.

Izayoi then handed two plates to her oldest son and then shoved him out of the kitchen, despite him protesting.

As she watched her oldest son disappear through the swinging door, she clutched her wooden spoon that was in her apron pocket, her smile soon disappeared into a frown.

She shifted the food into the plates in silence, with the frown still apparent on her face, and then walked out of the kitchen door, her face suddenly changing into a cheerful expression, far different from the expression she wore on her face when she was alone.

She walked into the dinner room with a smile, with both of her sons staring at her with concern. Their food surprisingly untouched, she had noted as she sat down at one end of the table.

"Mom… Are you sure you're alright?' Inuyasha asked, as he peered at his mother.

She beamed at her sons, feeling her cheeks sore at the constant fake smiling, "I'm find dear, thank you for asking."

An ominous silence hung over the three, as all of them sat in silence, with only Izayoi smiling like there was nothing wrong.

"Well then! Let's eat shall we?!"

-

-

-

-

"It's way too early to be morning already…" Miroku sighed, as he ran his hand through his hair. He moved slightly, away from the bright beam of the sun, which had shined through his window.

"Oi…" he muttered, burying his head into his pillow even more, his eyes screwed shut, trying to evade the sunlight.

As the fight between him and the sunlight went on, his alarm clock went off, blaring loudly as usually.

"ARRGGHHH!!! IS NOTHING GOING TO LET ME GO TO SLEEP?!?!" he angrily asked, grinding his teeth in frustration, burying his face into the pillow even further.

Apparently, faith doesn't like him all that well, for that a girl around 4 inches tall, trotted into his room, and threw a cup of water on him.

She waited for a reaction, her feet rocking back and forth on her feet; her dark brown hair was up into two, short pig-tails, slightly bouncing from the rocking movement.

There was no reaction.

Instead of being angry, the girl had jumped on the bed, and sprawled next to the bundle, turned off the loud alarm clock and grinned, for that she had the perfect idea to wake up her big brother.

"Oi! Onii-san! Ohayou! Okide Onii-san!!" the young girl chirped happily in his ear as she started to tug on Miroku's hair.

"ITAII!!! I GET IT! I'M WAKING UP!!" Miroku shouted as he grumpily sat up, his hair now loose from his standard rat tail.

The young girl tsked, "Mom's gonna be mad at you if you keep staying up late you know!"

Miroku snorted, "Yeah… yeah… I'm getting up… Can you tell mom that I'm awake?" he asked, looking at his younger sister with a slight smile on his face.

"Okie dokie!" the girl chirped once more as she sat up from the bed and then skipped out of the door, closing it behind her.

Meanwhile, after a few moments, and Miroku was sure that she had gone, he collapsed back unto the bed. His face covered by the pillow as he mumbled out one word, "Slleeeppp…."

-

-

-

-

"BRRRIIN-"

A fist suddenly appeared out of nowhere and smashed the alarm clock. It continued to smash it until only fragments remained.

"Sango!! Did you break your alarm clock again?!" a booming male voice called from the stairs.

"Let me slleeeppp…" A groan replied from the bed.

"SANGO!? YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" a younger, more boyish voice from downstairs shouted.

"Shut up…"

Suddenly, the door swung open with a young boy holding a giant water gun, grinning.

"RISE AND SHINE SANGO!!!" he exclaimed as he sprayed the bundle.

The now wet bundle, called Sango, started to growl dangerously.

"… Kohaku… If you value your life, you better run…"

"EEP!" her younger brother, Kohaku, raced out of her room, his tail between his legs…Figuratively speaking of course.

"COME ON BACK HERE KOHAKU AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!" the now wet and uncomfortable Sango as she jumped out of the bundle of sheets.

"BUT I'M NOT A MANNN!!! I'MM JUSSTT A KIIIDDD!!! DON'T KILL MEEEE!!!" wailed Kohaku as he tried to fend off the angry and irate Sango, who had caught up to him and swung him over her shoulder.

"But you're my brother, which gives me rights to kill you, isn't that right, Otousan?"

"Otousan? Otousan is here? Where!?" Kohaku asked, surprised as he started to look around, trying to find his father.

"In front of me gaki," Sango replied, putting her brother down and turned him around to face his father.

His father, who was a tall and muscular man, was smiling at them, his white teeth contrasting against his tan face. He had a small mustache and beard, his hair placed into a small ponytail, very similar to Miroku's hair.

He smiled at his son and his daughter, who was currently smashing her fist into his son's head.

He sighed, "Mah… Mah… Kill your brother later… You are going to be late for school San-chan."

Sango, how was about to give Kohaku a wedgie, frowned, "Come ON! He's the one that brought the water gun in! I say if he started the fight and can't finish it, then to finish the fight for him!" she protested.

Kohaku whimpered, "You have to be kidding me Sango! Didn't you hear a term, don't prey on the weak?!" he asked, pitifully.

Sango just grinned evilly, "If the weak start the fight, it's only right for the strong to fight back, isn't?"

While the two bantered on, Sango's father grinned and started to laugh loudly, "Its past seven now… If you don't hurry up Sango, you'll make your brother and yourself late for school," her father teased as he straightened out his tie.

Sango sighed, "Fine dad… Do you start today?" she asked as she noted that her father was wearing a black suit, and carrying his briefcase.

Her father nodded, "Yes… I have to go back to work now," he grinned at them, a reassuring grin that immediately comforted both of them, "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine…"

Kohaku smiled, "Okay then! This is so COOL!!!! This means that I get to stay home alone when Sango is still at school and when she's in judo club!" he remarked excitedly as he jumped up and down, despite Sango's hold on him.

Their father grinned at him, and roughly rubbed the young boy's hair, "Just be careful, and when you're along at home, and make sure that you don't open the door to ANYONE!!" he said in a stern tone.

"AYE, AYE SIR!" Kohaku chirped.

Sango sighed, and then loosened her hold on him, "Hump… I guess that'll be okay…"

Their father grinned, "So everyone is okay?"

"HAI!!!"

"ITAI!!!"

-

-

-

-

"WWWEEEEE LOVEEEEEE APPPLEEEEESSSSS, APPLES, APPLES, APPELS! WWWEEEEE LLLOOOVVEEE APPLES! APPLES! APPLES! APPLES!"

"SHIPPO! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF **GOD**, **SHUT YOUR TRAP!!!!**"

"PPPHHTTT!!!"

"I think we are far more mature than that Master…"

"PPPHHTTT!!!"

"PPPHHTTTTT!!!!"

"PPPHHHTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"PPHHTTT, PHHHTTTT!!!!!!!"

"**OKAY! MASTER SHIPPO, MASTER KAITO, PLEASE STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!!!**"

"…. pht?"

"Thank you. Now, I am terribly sorry for interrupting your… ermm…" the butler frowned as he tried to put a better name for it.

"I believe it's called a 'pht' contest." Kaito carefully pointed out to the disparaging butler.

"Ah! Yes, a 'pht' contest, well, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your, 'pht' contest, but you both must get ready for school for that if you continue, you both will be terribly late…"

"Oh, shit! I completely forgot about school!"

"Idiot… How can you forget about school? Isn't that where you are going to meet your friends?"

"… I forgot about that…."

"Sometimes I worry about you Shippo…"

"I worry about myself too Kaito!"

"**PLEASE!!! JUST GET READY!!!**"

"YES SIR!"

"… I need a better job…"

-

-

(Important Note: This is a quick take on Shippo's morning, and you have to admit, you gotta feel sorry for the poor butler. Also, another thing to remember is that Shippo is still a kid, and he will act like one. Since Kaito is his cousin who is, guaranteed, older than him, he is still a kid at heart, so both of them will act more like brothers and best friends than cousins.)

-

-

-

-

"… So, we came here for Inuyasha's mother…" Kouga blinked. His dishes were already cold and empty.

"Yes…" His mother agreed, not wanting to sugar coat it.

"I see… And to think that I got rid of him for good, he comes back into my life," Kouga growled, "That fucking ass-hole."

"KOUGA! That is NO way to refer to the son of our friends!" his mother reprimanded him sharply as she quickly whapped him on the head with her wooden spoon.

"Whatever…" Kouga huffed, not even twitching when the wooden spoon collided with his head.

"I understand that you both have many disagreements in the past, but please Kouga, you must understand…"

"I don't fucking care." Kouga huffed and then sat up from his seat. He quickly grabbed his backpack and then headed to the door.

His mother sighed and went after him, "What I don't understand is why you hate him so much! You both were such great friends when you both were younger!" she remarked with both of her hands on her hips.

Kouga snorted as he walked out of the door, "Let's just say, we grew up."

His mother blinked as she watched her son speed away, his long hair whipping behind him.

She sighed and then went back into the house, and there she met with her husband, who was curiously peering into one of the pots.

She soon rapped him with the metal ladle that was near by and he quickly let go of the pot.

"Itai! What was that for koi?!" he asked in shock as he clutched his fingers.

But, he didn't get an answer; instead, he got another rap on the head, and a pan thrown in his direction.

"OI! WHAT THE HECK!!??"

"I hate you sometimes, you know that Takeo…"

"I love you too Amaya…"

Amaya sighed and then her husband dragged her onto his lap, where he nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"… So now what? Kouga knows that Inuyasha's here with his mom… Do you remember why they had to move here besides Izayoi's sickness?" She asked, after a few moments of quiet.

Takeo blinked and then thought about it for a minute. Then he placed his hand on her head and then patted it, comforting her.

"I know Amaya… Maybe, this time Kouga won't do anything brash since we are far from home…" he said with in a quiet tone that was full with conviction.

Amaya sighed and then leaned against her husband, "Takeo, you better hope your right…"

To reply to that he kissed her on the forehead and replied, "Don't worry, have faith in our son…"

"Just have faith…"

-

-

-

-

"Stupid Inu-kuro…. Stupid family troubles… **I wish he rots in hell**…"

We are now in focus to the currently raging, pissed off and seriously irked Kouga, who was walking to school, and at the same time, cursing at Inuyasha under his breath…While, unknowingly, scaring off people who came near him with a furious growl and nashing teeth.

Really not the best combination.

"Tch! Even worse, they were trying to manipulate me so that it would fall into their game! **Hell no!** What the hell were they thinking?! They know how much I fucking hate him!" Koga ranted on, his face starting to turn red with anger.

As he was ranting, and occasionally looking at the street signs, he walked in a furious pace, ignoring everything and anything around him. Including people.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!"

"You are a rude young man!! I wonder what your mother does with you! Honestly…"

"Watch where you're going punk!"

"Say EXCUSE ME bastard!!"

"Watch where you're going idiot!"

Among several other comments that were shouted at him as he stomped away.

After a while, while Kouga was still in his own world of ranting angrily, he had finally seen the top of the school looming over him.

For the first time since he had stormed out of the house, he attempted to grin, but ended up smirking and the hurried to the building, glad to finally be at the school, and not having to think about Inuyasha.

Unfortunately for him, today seems to be not his day. Especially when he skidded around the corner, and then smacked right into somebody… thus causing him to sprawl over the person he ran into.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence and unease, Kouga sat up, his head pounding after the collision.

He then started to growl angrily as he squatted and balanced himself on the balls of his feet, glaring at the person who he knocked into, while the person also got herself up.

"**Hey!** Watch where you're go-," Kouga started, but then stopped when he saw the person he knocked into face-to-face.

'Woah… She's beautiful…' he thought as he watched the girl that he rammed into slowly sit up and looked at him with a furious expression.

"**OI!** **WHAT DO YOU MEAN WATCH WHERE I'M GOING IDIOT!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ALMOST MAULED ME!!**" the girl exclaimed angrily as she brushed the dirt off of herself.

"I'm sorry miss… I know we just met and all… But you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I would like to ask if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Kouga asked abruptly, his angry frown turn into, what he hoped to be a charming smile,

There was a short moment of silence.

The girl blinked at him, her narrowed, glaring bluish-greenish eyes, was now looking at him with surprise and anger.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!!!**"

-

-

-

-

To think that her morning was getting better and not worse, was an underestimate for Kagome. For that this morning she learned the lesson of be careful of what you say, for that it might come back and bite you back in the ass.

Especially now, since she is staring at what is making the worst of her morning in the face. Literally.

She blankly looked at the male, her vein twitching in annoyance and her eyes wide.

It was until what he said fully processed in her head and the anger and shock came to her.

After the moment of silence…

"**WHAT THE HELL?!!**" she screamed, mostly out of anger than surprise.

The male looked at her surprised at the loud tone, and then grinned at her, with all of his canines showing. His piercing blue eyes peered down at her, with amusement.

"Wow… Feisty aren't we?" he asked, as he stood up, "You know I love a girl with a little fire."

Kagome, who was still a little dumbfounded, had come back into her senses and was serious considering kicking the guy in the nuts.

"Look, you just knocked into me, and was about to blame me for it. Why don't you try going after my sister? She'll love to go out with you." Kagome retorted back as she picked herself up and brushed herself off.

The male grinned, "Well, why would I do that, when I have a girl like you?" he asked as he leaned into her, his face almost touching hers.

Kagome's face began to flush when she saw that his face was getting closer… closer and closer…

She reacted the only way she could think… she head-butted him.

"HENTAI!!!" she screeched, as she watched him fall to the ground. Then, for good measure, she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and then stomped off, leaving the poor male on the ground… moaning in pain.

To make things better for the poor sap, the bell rang.

What a way to start a morning now isn't it?

-

-

-

-

"Gonna be late… Gonna be late… GONNA BE LLLAATTTEE!!!!"

Almost literally flying down the street, was Miroku, with trench coat and all.

"Shit, shit, SHIITTT!!!" he yelled to himself as he dodged many people, who, in return for his 'wonderful' language either flicked him off, and covered the ears of their children. Of course, one will never know, why did they cover their children's ears, **after** he had screamed it.

He skid a corner and then slowed down, his brow sweaty and his hair matted down from the sweat.

"I really have to learn how to wake up in the mornings on time…" he muttered to himself. He quickly wiped his brow, and continued a fast pace to the school, which was really just around another corner.

"Almost there..." Miroku murmured, his boots thudding against the ground heavily.

But when he turned that corner, shocked the hell out of him.

"**OI!** **WHAT DO YOU MEAN WATCH WHERE I'M GOING IDIOT!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ALMOST MAULED ME!!**"

Miroku blinked and then saw two people; one out of the two looked very, very familiar to him…

Very familiar.

"Kagome?" he asked himself in shock as he shuffled back a bit and then peered over the corner, despite the people who were passing by him, giving him strange looks.

He watched as Kagome and the other person, a male, 'converse' with each other, with Kagome looking not too happy, and the male looking eager indeed.

"Wow… Feisty aren't we?" he heard the male say.

Miroku silently laughed, 'you have no idea…'

"You know I love a girl with a little fire." The guy continued, trying to hit on Kagome.

"Look, you just knocked into me, and was about to blame me for it. Why don't you try going after my sister? She'll love to go out with you." Miroku heard Kagome shoot back, her eyes going into defensive mode.

"Well, why would I do that, when I have a girl like you?" the guy asked as he cocked his head and then looked at her curiously.

The guy began to lean to her and when their heads almost touched….

WHAM!

Miroku winced as he watched the poor guy fall, who had suffered a head-butt from Kagome.

"HENTAI!!!" she had screeched at him, and then kicked in the nuts for good measure.

She had then left the poor sap on the ground both groaning and clutching his crouch area.

"Wow… ouch… That's gotta hurt…" Miroku remarked out loud after he watched the whole scene.

Then, the bell rang.

"Shit!" Miroku muttered under his breath. He quickly turned the corner and headed to the school.

But as he walked to the school with the other hundred that were rushing in, he hesitated and then looked at the guy who was slowly sitting up, cursing slightly while at himself.

Miroku stood there, and looked at his watch, the guy and the school.

"Geez, Sango was right, I'm such a friggin' sap…" Miroku muttered to himself as he went back and helped the guy up.

"Thanks…" the guy grunted as he gratefully took the hand Miroku had lent.

"No problem… However, that was a serious beating you took there." Miroku remarked.

The guy grinned, "I know, but it wasn't too bad you know?" he said as he straightened up.

Miroku blinked, "What the hell do you mean?" he asked, astounded by the flippant attitude the guy emitted.

The guy shrugged, "I thought you knew priest."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess. Wolf demon?" he asked his tone a bit dry.

"Yeah. That girl packed a punch… She'll be a good mate." The guy remarked as he whistled as he remembered the 'beating' he took.

Miroku snorted, "Well, don't get your hopes to high… She isn't exactly the one that'll want to be yours after your little introduction…"

The male looked at Miroku and grinned, "Ah, don't worry about that… By the way," he put out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Kouga, thanks for helping me put there."

Miroku grinned, "Like I said, no problem…" he took a look at his watch and the cursed, "Shit! Look, sorry I have to bail, but I have to get to first period, see you around!"

Then, Miroku ran off, once again, cursing.

Kouga smirked and then stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"You know, this school won't be bad at all… Not at all…"

-

-

-

-

First period… Otherwise known as the beginning of hell, has officially started. With all the usual occupants.

With all the years that Totosai has taught in Shikon High, this was definitely one of those times where he wished that his students were wooden posts and he could burn them all with the mouthful of fire… Not like that impossible for him.

Unfortunately, the only thing he can do is sit back and think, why had he chosen to become a teacher again?

Oh yeah… now he remembered… To teach the leaders of tomorrow…

What a pitiful excuse is that?

He sighed, and then leaned back into his chair, that was now tilting dangerously on its two legs.

As he watched the clock that was above him, upside down now, he mentally counted the minutes before the next bell would ring, signifying that the class was about to start.

The bell rang, and doors began to close.

First period has begun, and it was time to take roll.

-

-

-

-

A/N: After much deliberation and annoyance from my sister, I have agreed, albeit reluctantly to but this chapter in half. Although I didn't tell her where I was going to stop it, I hope that this is a long enough chapter to express my deepest gratitude for all of your wonderful reviews! Now, for extra notes…

For all of you who are Kouga fans, I'm sorry, but I believe I made him a bit OOC in this chapter. For this, I deeply apologize. This is not, I repeat, NOT a Kouga/Kagome fic, no matter how it looks now. Remember, this is only the beginning of the story, and I have much, much more planned for our beloved characters.

Anyways, for all of those who are confused of Sango's and Miroku schedule, here it is!

**Period 1 (Chem.)**

**Period 2 (Welsh)**

**Period 3 (Calculus): Mr. Kikmi **

**Period 4 (English/Japanese): Mrs. Kaukaza**

**Period 5: Lunch **

**Period 6 (History) **

**Period 7 (P.E.): Kaede **

Anyways, if you compare it with Kagome's and Inuyasha's schedule, it is rather obvious that they have almost all of the same classes, excluding History, and Chemistry. Don't worry about their teachers either; I'll post this schedule back up when I have decided on their names:-P Anyways, I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter so far, and now I would like to respond to all of the wonderful reviews I have received:-D

_**Review Responses:**_

**_thetemptedangel:_** … That doesn't sound too comforting… Especially since I know you in real life… LOL:-D Thank you so much for reviewing though! Even though really wouldn't like to be the bartender when the story has run out. LOL!

**_xenus:_** THANK YOU SO MUCH!! (bows repeatedly) Although this is a little late… I do really love your fics, especially "Synaesthesia":-D Although, I know you probably won't be reading this right now… Although I'm saddened that you stopped writing Inuyasha fanfics, I really do love reading your Naruto fics! I hope that, if you do read this review, understand why you stopped, and I really don't blame you. But, I really want to say is that although I'm disappointed, I'm glad you are still uploading fanfics! I wish you well!

**_Smiley Gurl 87:_** Thank you so much! I'm really glad you love it! Although I think that I made the last chapter a bit… Umm…. Long. LOL! Well, I hope you loved this chapter as well!

**_Waterlily216:_** Thank you, it took a very very long time to type it too! LOL! You'll see about Izayoi's problem soon…MWHA HA HA!!!

Now, for the rest of you, I hope you guys R&R:-D


End file.
